Breaking Point
by WorldOnlyIKnow
Summary: Mai reaches her breaking point and Lin is there to pick up the pieces, but moving on is made difficult for Mai when she's faced with a mystery involving Naru that might leave her with more than just a broken heart. Mai/Lin
1. You Lost Me

**Edit: made some changes 4/7/2011**

Ok this is my second attempt at writing fanfiction, and MUCH MUCH better then my first attempt. I am not sure where this is headed, but it will be Mai/Lin.

I appreciate any critiques as I am trying to improve my writing. I am looking for advice not flames, all flames will be laughed at and then ignored.

Disclaimer: Me poor farmer/photographer/office person, me no own Ghost Hunt. If I did I would be a rich farmer/photographer/ex-office person. :)

* * *

It was quite in the office, the only sound that could be heard was Lin typing in his office. Naru's office door was shut, and I was reading a book for a school assignment, when suddenly I heard Naru's door open. I sighed.

"Three, Two, One", I counted down quietly to myself.

"Mai, Tea!" Naru, AKA Kazuya Shibuya loudly ordered.

Kami, he was predictable. You could practically tell the time by Naru's tea cravings. Everyday without fail, at 3:38pm Naru would emerge from his lair to loudly demand his tea.

"You know, you could tell time by your tea cravings," I shot back at him.

"If I'm so predictable I should not have to even ask for my tea, you should already have it prepared, or are you so inept that you are unable to tell time?" He said, without even brothering to look at me as he made his way over to one of the couches in the lobby of our small office.

'err, he can be such a prick!' I silently fume as I make my way over to the kitchenette to make "Lord" Naru his precious tea. Truthfully, I had thought of preparing it prior to him asking before, but we had a kind of ritual set in place and I didn't want to disturb that.

Everyday at 3:38pm, Naru would come out and yell at me to make him tea. He would then sit down at one of the couches to drink his tea as he read over a case file or more oddly a map while I would work at my desk – I have yet to ask him about the maps, I just assume he's planning a vacation or something. We never spoke, but it was a comfortable silence. It was the only time we had together that he wasn't insulting me and I wasn't going to risk upsetting the pleasant atmosphere that seemed to surround us during this time.

I sighed, again, as I poured the hot water over his tea and let it steep. I've worked for SPR or Shibuya Psychic Research for nearly a year now, and still I haven't gotten up the courage to tell Naru my feelings.

I originally hated Naru's guts; because of his holier then thou attitude, but after a short time working for him that changed. I'm not sure if it was the strange dreams I kept having in which he seemed like a completely different person (and by different, I mean kind) or if it was just his inhumanly good looks (which has enthralled many girls my age and older, which is disturbing). All I know is that I had fallen for him… hard, and it hurt because he never gave me a second glance. To him I was just Mai, the orphan that sometimes had useful dreams and made good tea.

I once again sighed.

'I really need to stop sighing' I thought to myself as I plastered a overly fake smile on my face and brought out Naru's tea, placing it on the coffee table in front of the couch the pompous narcissist was perched on.

"Here is your tea Naru" I said in my most annoyingly cheerful voice.

"Hmm" was all I received in recognition for my service as my forced smile dimmed a notch.

"You know most decent human beings would say thank you" I continued to stand in front of the couch while tapping my foot impatiently, scowling down at the dark haired, handsome young man that made life so much better yet worse all at the same time.

This was another part of our daily ritual. I would bring Naru his tea; he would continue to ignore me as I tried to pry a thank you from him.

For my efforts all I got was another "Hmm" as Naru continued looking over the map he'd brought out of his office with him.

He picked up his tea and took a sip as he continued to ignore me. He placed his tea back on it's saucer before leaning back into the couch and finally acknowledging me. He glared at me coldly over the edge of his map. "I pay your salary; I don't have to thank you every time you do your job"

I "humphed" and walked out of the lobby to bring Lin his tea, for he normally had a cup around this time of day as well.

"You've never thank me you narcissistic ass" I mumbled as I walked down the hall, leaving Naru to look over his map in piece. Hopefully he would be in a better mood by the time I got back to my desk.

I walked to Lin's office and knocked on the door jam, because the door was open, and announced that I had his tea.

"Come in" Lin said absently while he continued to type away.

I placed his tea on his desk as he continued to work. I had no idea what kept him so busy. The office has been relatively quite lately, since the last case at the inn – after which Naru was hospitalized for over a week and was only recently released. I was curious, and since Lin and I had a more friendly working relationship recently I felt comfortable enough to bug him about his work.

"So, what yah working on Lin?" I asked as I leaned over his desk to get a better view of his computer screen.

Lin looked up at me as if he just realized I was still there while simultaneously closing his laptop so all I got was a quick glance at what looked like a list of locations, "Why do you want to know?" he asked as he continued to stare at me with a closed off look on his face.

I didn't like that look, it reminded me of back when Lin use to avoid my presence at all cost.

I leaned back and felt my face flush with heat, maybe I had pushed our new found friendly co-workers status to far. I should have asked before trying to look at his computer.

"Well, um, it's just we haven't had any cases lately and I haven't had much work to do, so I thought, maybe I could help you with what ever your working on, cause I just feel horrible getting paid and not doing any work." I rambled nervously, while looking down at my feet to escape Lin's now amused eyes – well at least he wasn't hiding behind his mask of cool indifference anymore.

Lin went back to his computer, lifting the screen back up after insuring I wouldn't try to peek again. He didn't look upset, and actually had a small smirk pulling at the corner of his mouth.

He didn't speak for what felt like minutes, but most likely was only a couple seconds. I continued to fidget nervously with my skirt as he stared at his computer screen with a contemplative look on his face. "There might be something, but I have to speak to Naru about it before I can give you any information."

"Why would you have to ask Naru first?" If it was something about a case I couldn't see a problem with Lin telling me. Naru sometimes waited until the last minute give me the details of a case, but I think that was more to annoy me then because he actually wanted to keep it a secret.

Lin leaned back in his chair and brought his hand up to his face to message the bridge of his nose – he looked stressed. "It's of a personal nature and I don't want to tell you anything that Naru might not want others knowing. I will discuss it with him later tonight and if he agrees I can fill you in tomorrow."

"Oh, ok?" I really didn't know what to say. What would Lin be working on of "a personal nature" for Naru that he wouldn't want others to know about? I know Naru tends to be on the secretive side, but if asked about himself he normally gives, what I thought, was a truthful answer.

Just then I picked up on the last part of what Lin said, "Tomorrow? Isn't the office normally closed on Sunday?"

Lin seemed to shake himself out of his funk as he went back to typing, "Yes, but we are meeting at the library by your school at one, so I can help you with your English homework, or have you changed your mind?"

He glanced back up from his work to give me and inquisitive stair that had me fidgeting with the hem of my shirt and blushing in embarrassment.

I had completely forgotten Lin's offer to help me with my English Grammar class after he saw one of my failed exams earlier this week, "I am sooo sorry, I nearly forgot!"

I couldn't believe that I had forgotten! Lin and I have gotten closer over the past few months, but it still came as a huge surprise when he offered to tutor me. I've been stressing over meeting him outside work for the past few days and then I go and completely forget the day before.

"I'm such an air head!" I silently berated myself as I continued to pick apart my poor shirt.

He looked back up at me and gave me a little smirk – which made me blush even worse – as he took in my, I'm sure, tomato red face and frazzled appearance, "It's ok Mai, Naru's been a little overbearing since he was released from the hospital and I know he hasn't been easy on you. Our appointment tomorrow has most likely been the farthest thing from your mind, we can reschedule if you want to take tomorrow to relax."

"No, I've been looking forward to meeting with you all week!" I blurted out before realizing how that statement made our meeting sound more like a date then a study session.

Lin let out a sigh as he once again looked me over, if I wasn't paying so much attention to his expression I would have missed the look of concern he shot me before composing himself and returning to his work "Speaking of Naru, you should probably get back to your desk before he accuses you of slacking off again"

"Oh, okay, thanks Lin I guess I'll see you tomorrow at one then?" I question in a small voice, confused by Lin's sudden dismissal and the strange look he gave me.

"Yes, one o'clock" he mumbled absently, as he was, once again, completely absorbed in what ever he was typing on his screen.

As I walked out of Lin's office and back into the lobby/reception area where my desk was located I though on how differently Lin treats me now compared to before the Bloody Labyrinth case. We seemed to have come to an understanding during that nightmarish case, and I was glad for it.

Before Lin had always treated me coldly, normally ignoring me completely, only speaking to me when absolutely necessary, and always referring to me as Taniyama-san, no matter how many times I told him just to call me Mai. It was a lot better now with him treating me like an actual colleague instead of like some random stranger he met on the street.

I'm so fickle, I like Naru, but lately when I'm around Lin he makes me feel so flustered! At least with Lin I don't feel like I have to pretend. Naru is always judging and ever since the others found out about my status as an orphan I feel like they are just waiting for me to have a meltdown! With Lin though I can be myself, he will point out my mistakes, but unlike Naru, does it in a way that is informative instead of insulting.

I have learned so much about paranormal investigating since Lin started helping me understand what we are actually doing with all the equipment I'm normally stuck with setting up. I always felt so useless before, only being able to help with my dreams – which are always frustratingly vague and sometimes so confusing they are more of a hindrance the a help.

It's nice to be able to understand Naru when he starts talking about the more technical side of our job, even if I'm still not good enough to provide my own impute, at least I don't have to ask him to re-explain what he just said in "Mai Terms".

I apparently been standing in front of my desk lost in thought because I herd Naru clear his throat just before he opened his mouth to throw an insult my way "Mai, are you really so simple minded that you find a blank wall so entertaining"

"N-no, just lost in thought" I stuttered while making my way behind my desk to sit down and continue reading my assignment for English, wanting to finish it before I met with Lin tomorrow.

"Humf, you must first be capable of thought to be lost in it"

Kami, I've had enough! "What is your issue!" I yelled as I jumped from my seat and turned around to glare at the entitled ass. "If I'm so dumb and useless why keep me around! And does everything that comes out of your mouth that's directed at me HAVE to be an insult!"

I don't know why his insults were affecting me so much today, when I would normally just brush them off, maybe I had finally had enough; maybe I had reached my breaking point.

I think it might have been the stress of school on top worrying about the narcissist for the past week while he was in the hospital and believing it was my fault he ended up there.

My face heated up and I could feel the tears about to fall, so I turned around. I would NOT let him see me cry!

"I know I am not as smart as you or as pretty as Masako, but I try! I try my hardest! To make you proud, to make everyone proud!" My voice was beginning to quiver. As I took in a deep breath and let it out I made up my mind.

"I quit!" I practically screamed as I grabbed my bag off my desk and hurried out the door, not even stopping to get my coat.

I heard Lin inquire as to what all the yelling was about from his office door, but I couldn't bring myself to stop. I slammed the door on the way out and ran down the stairs to the street below.

Halfway to my apartment, the dam broke and I collapsed onto the sidewalk in a heap of sobs and tears.

* * *

I am pretty darn proud of that! Not bad for a first attempt at fiction in 7+ years!

Ok tell me what you think!

As for Mai's behavior, her reaction is not out of character. I have had this happen to me before, I worked for 2 years and 4 years prior volunteering in a job where I was continually insulted by my boss, but I was young and my coworkers were like a family to me so I put up with it. But I can tell you, at some point you reach a breaking point and just say F-THIS! and leave, because that is what I did. So I think with all the pressure Mai was under her reaction was realistic. Not to say she won't come to regret it, because even though I was treated like crap I still kind of miss working where I did before.


	2. Your Guardian Angel

**Edit: made some changes to the first three chapters 4/7/2011**

Thank You, Thank You, Thank You too all who reviewed the last chapter! I am glad everyone seems to like my story so far. I have a better idea where I am heading plot wise, but everything is still subject to change. I am going to try and update at least twice a month with chapters that are no less than 1,000 words. I will be using aspects of the novels, even though I haven't read them I found a great deal of info online about Naru's true identity so I should be able to do the story line justice.

This will be Lin/Mai eventually, but because this story is from Mai's POV it is more focused on Mai and her feelings about what is going on. This is also rated T so don't expect any steamy love scenes.

Okay, now without further adieu, Breaking Point Chapter 2!

* * *

Your Guardian Angel

I knew I was dreaming. It was darker then the darkest of moonless nights and I saw no stars in what I thought should be the sky.

I stood in complete darkness, the only light, strangely enough, was coming from me. Even though I couldn't see an inch in-front of my face, I could see my hand when I reached out before me because of the soft warm glow my skin seemed to be emitting.

I couldn't figure out why I was here. I normally only had these type of dreams while on a case. I don't want to be here, I just wanted to go home take a hot shower and have a nice DREAMLESS night's rest!

I don't think I can stand to see Naru right now, even if it's only Dream Naru, they still look the same and that was enough to bring tears to my eyes. I could feel my heart rate speed up as I grew more and more nervous.

"Why isn't anything happening?" I whispered out into the fathomless darkness. I gulped as I slowly began to hear foot steps echoing throughout the void I seemed to be stuck in.

"Have you been waiting long?" he spoke from directly behind me.

I jumped about a foot off the ground and screamed.

"Naru! What the hell!" I clutched my chest trying to get my heart rate under control. I wonder if I have a heart attack in my dream would I die in real life?

He smiled the same heart melting smile he always gave me in my dreams, but never when I was awake.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to startle you" but with the amused look in his eyes I had a hard time believing him.

I glanced over at him, he looks the same as his real world counterpart, but the compassion in his eyes makes it obvious they are not the same person.

"Why am I here, I'm not on a case and I'm not really in the mood to see you right n-now" I started to choke up with tears as he continued to look at me with understanding.

"I'm sorry Mai, but I couldn't let you stay lost in the darkness alone" He said softly as he placed a comforting hand on my shoulder. I noticed that his skin didn't give off the same warm glow as mine, but a more subtle shimmer.

"That wasn't an answer to my question" I stated bluntly after I got my emotions under control.

"I can't answer your question, you brought yourself here" He looked out into the darkness over my shoulder deep in thought. "Maybe you just wanted to escape?" He looked at me with a question in his eye.

"Does that mean you know what happened today?" I asked him in response to the look he was giving me.

"No, I only know that you are greatly upset. Would you like to tell me what happened that has you creating such a dismal place to escape to?" He removed his hand from my shoulder and took a step back so I could look him in the eyes without having to crane my neck.

"I created this place?" Surprise in my voice. I had always thought that he was the one that controlled what shape my dreams took. "I thought you were the one that created my dreams"

He sighed, "Normally your dreams are created by the spirits you encounter on your cases, and I merely help to guide you through them."

"Guide?" This was the second time he mentioned being my guide. I had done some research on spirit guides after the last case when he revealed that he was my guide and that, at times, I wasn't just dreaming but actually leaving my body.

His voice brought me back to myself, "Yes, but that's not important right now. What happened Mai?"

It was my turn to sigh. He was switching the subject away from himself. I had notice him do this before whenever I would ask him a personal question. "I don't really want to talk about it" I huffed annoyed that he brought my reason for being here back up, I rather concentrate on him then think about my meltdown.

"It will make you feel better, and if you really didn't want to talk about it you wouldn't have summoned me" The knowing smile he gave me reminded me too much of his real world counterpart and I felt my face flush as tears threatened to spill from my eyes.

"Ma.." concern coloring his voice as he took a step towards me, once again closing the space between us.

"I quit" I hiccupped cutting him off and looked down at my feet and the infinite blackness below them as tears streamed down my face.

I was afraid. What if I never got to see him again? I only met him after I met Naru, what if they were some how connected? Would this be the last time I saw him? No matter how I felt about the real world Naru, I relied on Dream Naru's presence, he gave me reassurance and courage in my dreams just like Lin did in the waking world.

Oh Kami, Lin! I don't know if I will see him again either. We may have gotten off to a rocky start, but I though of him as a close friend now and I didn't want to loose that. I knew I would see the others, we met outside the office all the time, but the only time I saw Lin was at work.

I was supposed to meet him tomorrow though, would he still come? Would he even want to see me know that I wasn't a co-worker? Did he only offer to help so I wouldn't miss work because of my schooling? I was almost hyperventilating now.

I felt Dream Naru's arms circle around me and pull me into his chest; I was surrounded in his warmth and it seemed to make everything a little bit better.

"I'm sorry Mai." He spoke to me soothingly and stroked my hair, as I started sobbing into his chest. Soaking his black shirt with my tears.

It had been such a long time since I'd been held and comforted like this, probably not since my mother died have I felt so safe. So I leaned into his embrace and let myself go. I fell apart in his arms.

He continued to hold me and stroke my hair, until my sobbing stopped. Once I'd finally pulled myself together I stepped back from his embrace and dried my face with my shirt sleeve.

"Thank you, but there is nothing for you to be sorry about. It was all that stupid Naru's fault!" I stomped my foot in anger and began to pace, better to be mad then sad. I huffed.

Dream Naru chuckled at my sudden switch in emotions. "What did that baka scientist do?" He sounded exasperated and not all that surprised, as if he knew this was inevitable.

I stopped my pacing to look at him a little startled. I had never herd him refer to Naru as someone separate from himself before, much less as a 'baka scientist'.

Dream Naru looked back at me with a raised eyebrow waiting for me to answer his question. My curiosity was piqued though; I wasn't going to let him avoid anymore questions about himself. This might be the last time I have a chance to ask them. Just the thought made tears come to my eyes again, but I shook myself. Enough crying!

"If I tell you why I quit today will you answer some of my questions?" I tried to give him my most intimidating 'Naru' glare.

He smiled at me, seemingly amused by my intimidation attempt, but suddenly his smile was gone, a shadow of sorrow seemed to flash over his face before he turned his back to me and looked out into the void, which at some point during our conversation had begun to lighten as small orbs of softly glowing lights of various colors now floated around. It looked the same as the place I'd met Dream Naru for the first time.

Dream Naru seemed to come to some sort of decision as he turned back to me, all signs of sorrow gone from his face and replaced with his kind smile.

"Alright, if you tell me what happened, I will answer your questions, but I can't guarantee that you are going to like all the answers"

I guess that's better then nothing. I took a deep breath, steeling myself to tell him about my day from hell.

"I was having a bad day even before I got to work. I received my mid-term test results today and I'm failing in about half the classes I'm taking." I looked down in shame, know that if this was the real Naru he would be insulting me and saying something along the lines of 'I'm surprised you're not failing all of them'

I sniffed, swallowing back tears.

I continued on not wanting to look up and see disappointment in his eyes.

"My guidance counselor told me I should just quit school and concentrate on my job. He said I was lucky to have such a well paying job at a young age and that my schooling was just taking me away from work." I hiccuped getting upset again as I continued to repeat what the teacher told me.

"He said that I would never get into college anyways" I took in another deep breath and pulled myself together so I could continue.

"Then after practically being called stupid by one of my teachers I went to work, a-and I just, I couldn't take it anymore" My voice was getting louder and was shaking with emotions.

"Naru, I just, it was his fault... I already felt like a complete failure and all I c-could think about was how m-my mother would be so d-disappointed." I was sobbing again, but I couldn't stop now and I just kept rambling, as I hugged myself still looking down in shame.

"H-he, I was the top of my class in Junior High, b-but with the cases and working so much, I-I just couldn't keep up, a-and he wouldn't give me a-any time off!" I hiccupped, barley staying upright with the wait of my sorrow and shame.

"H-he always calls me st-stupid, but then-then he won't give m-me time off to st-study! S-so today I-I quit, I have to g-go to college, I d-don't want to be a failure" I sobbed as my voice faded off into a whisper and I collapsed to the ground hiding my face in my hands as the tears continued to steam down my face in a steady torrent.

I felt his finger on my chin as he lifted my face so he could look me in the eyes as he wiped the tears from my cheeks with his thumb, I didn't see disappointment, but understanding in his eyes.

"Your not a failure Mai, Naru just has unrealistic expectations of people, you had every right to quit." He stood back up bringing me with him. After making sure I could manage to stay upright he took a step back to give me space to pull myself back together.

I took a final deep breath clearing my head, I actually felt a lot better now that I told someone. There was still a deep sadness that clung to me, but it wasn't as prevalent as before.

I don't know if I would ever be the same; working for Naru had done a number not only on my school grades but my self-esteem as well. Now though it is time to move on and pick up the pieces as I go.

"Thank you, I think I needed that" I smiled up at him showing that I really was feeling better.

He grinned back, "Now, didn't you have some questions for me?" he asked trying to lighten the mood and take my mind off more depressing things.

"Are you still going to visit me" I blurted out, forgetting all the other questions I wanted to ask him.

He laughed, seemingly relieved at my first question, "Yes, why wouldn't I?"

I felt like a weight had been lifted from my shoulders, my muscles relaxed as I smiled at him and shook my head.

"Um, no reason, just wanted to make sure." He just chuckled, oh how I loved the sound of his laugh.

"Okay, next question!" Getting exited about maybe getting a strait answer from him for once. I stood with my feet apart one hand on my hips the other tapping my chin as I looked off to the side trying to think of the next question I wanted to ask him. I nodded my head as I made up my mind.

I looked back at him, he still had a relaxed smile on his face, "Are you my Spirit Guide?" His smile didn't look so relaxed anymore.

It was something I had been wondering since I read a book about spirit guides after the last case. Apparently a spirit guide could be anything from a deceased relative to a nature spirit that watches over you and guides you to knowledge and enlightenment, I gave that thought a mental eye roll; it sounded so corny.

His smile slowly fades from his face as his expression became more serious. "I guess that would be the most accurate description of what I am to you." His voice becoming more monotone.

I opened my mouth to complain about the vagueness of his response when he held up his hand to silence me.

"I said you may not be happy with all my answers to your questions." I huffed once again frustrated with his inability to give me a strait answer.

"Okay, then why do you appear to me in the form of Naru? From what I've read a spirit guide normally takes on an image of a deceased relative, friend or an animal that you feel particularly connected with." Dream Naru now looked LIKE a cornered animal and was beginning to fidget – I've never seen him fidget before – it was kind of funny.

"But I had only just met Naru when you first appeared to me and at that point I didn't even like him?" I should've gone with my first instinct with Naru; it would have saved me a lot of heartache and headaches.

"I have no control over the form I take" His expression was down right grim now and he seemed nervous, he was being unnecessarily evasive.

His answer made no sense, if he was a spirit guide he should have complete control over the form he takes, and if I was the one that controlled his form why would I project Naru? It made no sense, I was missing something.

I was getting angry, when I felt a tingle in the back of my mind that signaled I was beginning to wake up. I looked back at Dream Naru, who looked relieved; he could probably feel me fading from this realm to.

"I still have more questions for you" I pointed an accusatory finger at him; it was too much of a coincidence that I would start to wake up now.

"I know, there is always next time" He was down right grinning now, err he was not getting out of this!

I was determined to get at least one strait answer from him before I awoke!

"What's your name!" I practically yelled in desperation as the world around me began to fade as consciousness tugged at me.

As I opened my eyes to the site of the eggshell white ceiling of my bedroom I heard his voice whisper to me from the void... "Gene"

* * *

So what do you think? Please review! Reviews fuel my creative muses.

P.S. I promise an appearance from Lin in the next chapter.

Chapter title is taken from The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus song "Your Guardian Angel"

Okay now I have to go feed chickens and clean house before going back to work tomorrow... sigh, being a responsible adult sucks sometimes.


	3. Question!

**Edit: made some changes to the first three chapters 4/7/2011**

Long chapter! Woohoo! Here is chapter 3 of Breaking Point.

* * *

Question!

I'd only been awake for about an hour and already I was out of chores to keep my hands busy and my mind occupied.

I flopped ungracefully onto my futon/couch and looked over my now gleaming apartment. It was a small one room studio with the living room acting as both a dining room and bedroom. My small kitchen area was located just to the right of me, and situated next to the door that led to my very small, very cramped bathroom. Because of my apartment's small size and my tidy nature, it had taken me less then an hour to give it a thorough scrubbing.

I leaned into the couch and let my head fall back so I was looking at the ceiling, as I studied a small yellow water stain that marred the otherwise pristine eggshell white, I let my mind wonder.

I was done being upset; I had worked my aggravation with Gene out by scrubbing floors and talking with someone, even if the someone wasn't a person, had helped me to cope with everything else... well mostly. Now I was just left with a feeling of utter confusion and some left over uncertainty.

I now knew I would see Gene again, who ever he may be, but I still didn't know if I would see Lin. Whether he was going to be there or not, I still needed to go to the library to study, but what if he was there? What if he wasn't?

I groaned as I lifted myself from the couch and slowly made my way to the kitchen to make myself a cup of tea and some dry cereal. I was sore and my muscles ached from the vigorous cleaning I had done right after rising from bed.

As I waited for the water to boil for my tea I tried to turn my thoughts back to the conversation I had with Gene. I had to stop worrying about something I had no control over, Lin would show up or he wouldn't and I would deal with it when it happened. While thinking about Gene was confusing, it was far less upsetting then thinking about my situation with school, my fight with Naru, or pining over Lin… wait.

"I'm not pining, he's just a friend and he's way too old for me anyways" I sighed dejectedly.

"Why am I sighing!" My voice rising in pitch and volume, "Arggg am I really that fickle" I shook myself, regaining my composure.

Great not only am I yelling to an empty room, but I'm arguing with myself, my neighbors must think I'm nuts. If Naru, could only see me now it would prove that he was right every time he called me mentally deficient.

I was snapped out of my sudden musings about the nature of my relationship with Lin by the sound of the tea kettle whistling. Thankful for the distraction, I pored myself a cup of tea and took it and my bowl of dry cereal over to the small table placed in front of my couch.

Finally, after finishing my breakfast, I was able to organize my thoughts enough to concentrate on the mystery that is Gene. I pulled out my dream journal, a notebook with a black sky and silver stars painted on the cover that I'd gotten into the habit of writing in every time I had one of those "dreams", and placed it in front of me.

Takigawa had actually given it too me for my 17th birthday along with a comically large pen, saying that the pen would make a good club, should Naru piss me off. I smiled, remembering the withering glare Naru had given Takigawa.

I looked at the clock on my wall to check the time, it was just after 10am; I would have about an hour and a half to look over my notes before I would have to start getting ready to leave for the library. So, I opened my journal to the first entry and began to read.

I went over everything I had written down with the fine eye of the paranormal investigator I was becoming. No matter how many times Naru called me stupid; it didn't mean I actually was. Thanks to Lin I'd picked up a few things about how to analyze data and find clues in what others might think meaningless information.

About fifty minutes after starting my research, I leaned back with a sigh and stretched my back hearing a satisfying crack. I looked over my table which now contained not only my journal, but also copies of case files on all the cases I'd worked on. Lin said that by looking over the case files it would help me better understand the investigative process. So he'd made me copies to take home and study in my free time, not that I ever had any.

I picked up the pad of paper I'd been writing on and read it over. I began going over the facts I'd written down, I want to find some sort of answer before going to the library or I wasn't going to be able to concentrate on my homework.

"Okay, here is what I know: First I didn't meet Gene until after I met Naru, so they somehow have to be connected." I picked up my pad of paper and began pacing around my apartment as I went over the facts out loud.

"Gene only guides me in my dreams he doesn't create them, but before I met Gene I was never able to remember any of the dreams I had" I've always had strange dreams, but always forgot them shortly after waking, unlike the ones I had with Gene which seemed to stick with me.

"My dreams are not always dreams, but my spirit sometimes leaves my body" This was one of the more terrifying aspects of my abilities, I'd asked Lin about it and he called it Astral Projection. He said I should avoid doing it if I can, and that it leaves my body vulnerable to possession or my spirit could wonder too far and I would be unable to return.

I don't ever remember leaving my body before I met Naru, but my mother told me that when I was little I use to have dreams about playing outside with children that had recently died. So, meeting Naru/Gene may have just reawakened a dormant ability.

This wasn't so abnormal, many parapsychologist believe that children have a stronger connection to the astral plain then adults, and that's why children get possessed far more easily then adults.

I stopped pacing and looked at the small clock on the wall; I only had another twenty minutes or so before I had to get ready.

"This is so frustrating; all I know is that Gene and Naru are somehow connected, but how?" I stood there with one hand tapping my chin and the other grasping my note pad.

"Gene can't control how he appears" I continued to look at the wall while I thought out loud, Naru may make fun of me for it, but thinking out loud helped me to organize my thoughts.

"Gene is my guide, but why would he appear to me as Naru? If I had to choose anyone for my guide to look like it would be my mother not some guy I barely knew. Maybe he isn't my personal spirit guide then, but that still doesn't answer why he looks like Naru" I took a deep breath and let it back out hoping to quell my anxiety. It felt like I was on the brink of some huge discovery. I wonder if this is how a police detective feels right before he cracks a huge case.

"Think Mai, you have to be missing something" I started to pace again. I had less then fifteen minutes and then I would have to get ready to leave. Maybe I should just wait and ask Lin, but I don't know if he was even going to be there, much less have any sort of answers to my questions, and I sure as hell wasn't going to call Naru and ask him anything.

I could wait until the next time I saw Gene, but I got the feeling he wasn't going to give me anymore answers. I know he made me wake up last time to avoid anymore questions. Plus, I wanted to figure this out on my own; I desperately need the self confidence boost. I started going over all the times I met Gene in my dreams again, looking over my notes I came to a sudden realization that had me collapsing onto the couch.

"Masako saw him" I whispered softly as if afraid someone was going to overhear "Gene's a ghost…. He's dead!"

How did I not realize this before! I've spoken with other ghosts in my dreams before; I should have realized the similarities. If Gene was once alive I should be able to find something on him using the computers at the library. I only had his first name, but because he looks like Naru he was probably a relative.

That thought stopped me in my tracks. Naru and Gene didn't just look similar, they are identical.

I looked down at my hands that were now clenched in my lap in an attempt to stop them from shaking, my note pad long forgotten.

"They're twins" I don't know how I knew this, but I know I'm right. Must be those "instincts" Naru spoke of, it's what let me know that Kasai was innocent, what told me something was wrong with Naru when I first met him. Now I know what that something was… grief.

"He was in morning when we first met, that's why his eyes weren't smiling even when his face was." It all made sense, even the look he gave me when I said he couldn't understand how it felt to die, during the Bloody Labyrinth case. He looked so broken when I said that, I didn't understand at the time, but I remember watching a TV show about how identical twins could sometimes feel if the other was in pain; I guess it's not out of the realm of possibility for one twin to feel the others death.

"But why me, why did Gene come to me?" Masako could communicate with spirits far easier then I could, so why didn't he contact her, or better yet why doesn't he pop into one of Naru's dreams, and why didn't he tell me!

I know Naru probably doesn't like talking about it, plus I never told him about my "Naru Dreams" so I can understand him not mentioning it, but why didn't Gene at least tell me that he wasn't Naru. He could have easily corrected me any of the many times I called him Naru.

I put my head in my hands and pulled at my hair in frustration. All the answers I'm coming up with only lead to more questions! "Gene has some serious explaining to do"

Just then I happened to glance at the clock.

"Shit, I'm gonna be late!" I cursed as I jumped off the couch and made my way to my sardine can of a bathroom.

"Kami, Lin better be there I really need some answers" my curiosity had me forgetting any lingering uncertainty or nervousness about seeing Lin.

I arrived at the library with only a minute to spare. I looked around, but didn't see Lin anywhere in site. Disappointed, I headed over to the bank of computers towards the back of the library. I stopped at the computer help desk and showed the man working there my library card and told him I needed a pass to use a computer.

He smiled at me kindly, his hand brushed over mine as he handed over the requested pass "Are you going to need help logging in today?"

Apparently he remember me, I normally don't use the computers here, preferring to write up my papers at school. Last week though I needed to type up a quick report that I was unable to finish at school. Of course the computers here are a lot older then the school's and I had to ask for help logging into their system.

I sputtered and looked down at my feet in embarrassment, "No that's okay; I remember how to log-in, so I shouldn't need help this time"

He continued to smile at me, as my blush grew brighter. "Alright, but I'm here if you need any assistance, I'd be happy to help" He practically purred as he gave me a wink before turning to help another library patron.

I mumbled my thanks and scurried over to a computer feeling weirded out. I think he was flirting with me, but even though he wasn't bad looking, he gave me a bad vibe and in the past year I've learned to listen to my instincts.

I could feel him watching me as I sat down at the computer terminal and turned on the monitor. I really needed to study for my English exam, so I would just do a quick search and if nothing came up I would log off and go over to one of the many desks in the main area of the library to study. Plus I didn't want to stay long, I kept catching the help desk guy looking at me and while I should have been flattered he was making me uneasy.

I took a deep breath to steady my nerves as I open up the search browser. First I typed in "Kazuya Shibuya Gene" and when that didn't produce anything useful I removed Gene's name and just search "Kazuya Shibuya" instead.

The first search result was a link to our offices website; I didn't even know we had a website, so I clicked on it.

I was expecting Naru to have a huge bio with all his many accomplishment, but instead I was taken to the office's "Contact Us" page. All that was listed was mines, Naru's, Lin's, and Yasu's names with our titles, either Naru thought I was coming back or they just hadn't updated the site yet.

I was surprised that Naru didn't have even a small bio about himself. I know he doesn't like attracting the attention of the press, but with his narcissistic personality and an ego larger then Tokyo I figured he would put something.

"That's strange" I mumbled to myself as I navigated back to the search result page, besides the office website and a few ads for SPR there were no other results for Naru. I know his father was a doctor of some sort, and I think Naru's already graduated school, so I though there would be some mention of him or his family in a news article somewhere. Yet, all the other results for "Kazuya Shibuya" were not Naru, but different people with the same name as him.

I decided I might have better luck looking for Gene separately, especially if he was killed, there might be some mention of him in the press. As I typed "Gene Shibuya" into the search bar I noticed it didn't look right, why would parents name their twin sons names from different dialects? Gene was an English name while Kazuya was Japanese; I know that Naru wasn't full blooded Japanese. He defiantly looked like he had some European blood in him, because of his blue eyes and pale skin.

So maybe one of his parents is from America or Europe and the other is Japanese and they each decided to name a child? Maybe I would have better luck searching the international papers, plus reading English newspapers could be considered studying – right?

Feeling quite proud of my deductive reasoning, I went to the advanced search options and set the search region to the United States, figuring it was more likely they were part American considering all the military bases that were still located in Japan.

I then tried typing both their names again, and again there were no useful results. So I typed in Shibuya Psychic Research and when that too came back with nothing I tried just SPR, and eureka!

The first search result was for a branch of the Society for Paranormal Research located in New York City and after clicking onto their site I discovered their logo looks suspiciously similar to the one on the door to the SPR office here in Japan – which is weird, Lin nor Naru have ever mentioned there being other SPR offices.

I was about to click on the "About Us" page when I heard someone call my name. Turning around I spotted Lin standing by the help desk looking relieved.

Startled, I nearly fell out of my chair. When I hadn't seen him when I first walked into the library I had assumed he wasn't going to show up.

After signaling to him that I would be right there, I turned back to the computer and quickly logged out of the library's system and gathered up my things before making my way over to where Lin was waiting.

As I approached, I noticed Lin was talking with Mr. Creepy-Flirt, or I should say the help desk attended was talking at Lin and Lin was trying to ignore him. Figuring I would save Lin, I approached my less then subtle admirer instead of going to the much less creepy female help desk employee to turn in my computer pass.

I walked up to the counter and with my most fake smile plastered on my face I handed my pass in and said my thanks before turning to Lin, completely ignoring Mr. Creepy-Flirt's attempt to once again hit on me.

"Hey Lin, have you been here long? I didn't see you when I first came in" I greeted Lin in a less then platonic way – throwing my arms around his neck and jumping up to give him a quick peck on the cheek – hoping to make the help-desk attendant think we were more then just friends.

Lin, seeming to want to get away from my admirer, quickly led me away from the computer area completely ignoring my less then in character greeting…

"Mai, what was that about?" … or not.

Lin looked at me like I just told him I was pregnant with John's love child and that we were eloping and moving to Vegas. I don't think I have ever seen such an expression on his face before, so it's no surprise that I broke out in a fit of giggles.

After I got myself back under control, I once again faced the now very confused slash concerned onmyoji. "I'm sorry Lin, it's just that help desk guy has been making creepy advances at me since I got here and I figured if he thought I was taken he would get the hint and stop hitting on me"

I let out another giggle when Lin sent a scathing glance at the man behind the help desk "Then that expression on your face…" I shook my head and smiled "I'm sorry, I've just never seen you look like that, and it was funny"

Lin, realizing that we were getting dirty looks from the librarian for standing around chatting, cleared his throat and continued leading me to one of the many desks next to the archives section of the library.

After taking a seat at a desk strewn with various books – it looked like Lin had been here for a while researching something. I one again asked Lin how long he'd been at the library.

"I've been here since eleven, but was in the archives." He waved a hand towards the left of where I was sitting. "I was researching a new case and must have lost track of time, when I looked up it was already past one o'clock. I'm very sorry that I made you wait"

I don't think I've ever seen Lin flustered, but he was so now – I think his cheeks might have even been a little flush, or it could just be the horribly bright library lighting playing tricks with my eyes. He really seemed to feel bad about making me wait though.

After glancing at the many books on the table – most of which were about astral projection, some I had even read myself recently – I looked over to Lin who was sitting stiffly across the table from me and giggled. "You know, it's kind of nice not being the one that's late for once" I continued to smile, showing Lin that I wasn't mad.

His shoulders seemed to relax as if a weight had been lifted from them as he sighed, "I wasn't even sure if you were going to come after what happened between you and Naru yesterday"

I laughed my first genuine laugh in what felt like ages, "You know what? I was worried about the exact same thing."

"I should have called, but I felt you might need some time…" He looked me over as if assessing my health and/or mental state.

I caught the undertone of what he was saying though; he didn't call because he was just as confused as I was about our relationship now that I no longer worked for Naru. I decided the most important thing right now was to clear the awkwardness between us and make it clear that I didn't want us to be just co-workers.

So I extended my hand across the table, "Friends?" I asked hoping he wouldn't brush me off and say that he was just here to uphold his promise to help me with my homework, and that after I was no longer failing most of my classes he didn't want to see me again.

But Lin just gave me a dazzling smile – one that sent my heart to take up permanent residence in my throat and warmth to spread to more unmentionable areas. Then he took my small hand in his large one and said "Yes, friends"

And in that moment, Lin picked up the remaining pieces of my heart from the floor and made it new. Screw Naru, I didn't need him anymore, I was fine before him and I will be fine afterwards. I have to thank him though, even if it's not to his face. If it wasn't for him I wouldn't have all the amazing and quirky friends I have today and I've learned and experienced so many things working at SPR.

After taking my hand back from Lin and getting my heart out of my throat, I sent him a shy smile and bounced back to my normal upbeat self, "So now that, that's out of the way how bought we get down to business!"

"What exactly is it you don't understand about English?" Lin seemingly back to his professional self asked me.

I let my head drop to the table, my bubble of excitement now thoroughly busted, "Everything!"

And Lin just chuckled, I could really get used to that sound.

* * *

I am trying to keep Mai in character, the character we meet in episode one, not the one in latter episodes. I'm not sure if she lets her crush with Naru consumed her intelligence, but episode one Mai seems a whole lot smarted and more curious then the Mai we see latter on. She knows something is off about Naru when she first meets him, but it seems like after that she stops questioning him. Even when in subsequent episodes stuff happens that piques her curiosity about him she doesn't really pursue an answer.

At the end of the Bloody Labyrinth case she questions Madoka, but only that once and doesn't push for a real answer after Madoka tells her a completely made up tale. I still think she is paying attention though, I just think that she is content with how things are, she finally has a surrogate family and she doesn't want to disrupt that. After the final episode though I can't see her not pushing for more answers, especially after Naru's show of power and her conversations with Gene about how he's her guide during the last story arc. I added the issues with her school, because I don't think Naru's name calling was enough of a stressor to make her quit.

A note about Lin and Mai, if you watch the last story arc you will notice they seem a lot closer. She sits next to him at the diner table the first night they are at the inn and Lin is acting less cold towards her. I don't think it's out of character for Lin to be so concerned about not seeing Mai again. He doesn't seem like the type of person to take friendship lightly, and he seems to genuinely like Mai in the last few episodes so I can see him wanting to keep in contact with her. I also don't think Lin is such a tight ass when he's not around Naru. Wouldn't you act like you had a stick up your arse if you had to deal with Naru 24/7 too?

Chapter title is Question! by System of a Down.


	4. The Pretender

**The Pretender**

We had been going over my English homework for about an hour, Lin calmly and patiently correcting my mistakes and trying – key work trying – to make the English language system more understandable to me.

We were just finishing up and Lin was correcting a short story I had attempted to translate into English – he was using a red pen.

My paper now looked like something found at a murder scene there was so much red ink.

"Kami, I'm never going to get this! I'm doomed to fail; I should just go back to Naru and beg for my job back." I bemoaned into the library desk I currently had my forehead pressed into. "I'm going to flunk out of school and end up cleaning toilets for the rest of my life."

"It's not that bad" From the sound of Lin's pen I could tell he was continuing his massacre of my English homework.

I just raised my head from the table and glared at him, and as if sensing my gaze he looked up from my paper, before glancing back down at my homework and cringing.

"Okay, it's pretty bad, but English is a hard language to learn and is completely opposite from Japanese. You can't just expect to get it after one study session." Lin, probably realizing that my homework was beyond salvageable, put down his pen and leaned back in his chair.

"You're a smart girl Mai, no matter what Naru may have said, but learning languages different then your own is hard and requires a lot of work and dedication. I will continue to help you but you need to put in some effort as well." I was ashamed; I didn't want Lin to think I was lazy.

I sat back in my chair as well and looked at Lin who was now packing up some of the books he had left out on the table. "I'm sorry Lin, it's just I haven't had time…" Great, now I'm just making excuses, I really am pathetic.

I felt tears well up in my eyes, I'm so useless, and I shouldn't be wasting Lin's time like this. I'm sure he has better things to do then try and teach a dunce like me English.

"Shit" I looked up surprised to hear Lin swear. He looked guilty.

"I'm sorry Mai" Lin let out a breath while running a hand through his hair, a sure sign of his agitation. "Kami, that came out wrong, I didn't mean that you haven't been putting in any effort just that English is hard and requires a lot of it."

He came around to my side of the table to put a hand on my shoulder and looked into my eyes. "I know you haven't been able to study because of all the pressure Naru puts on you at work. Mai, I know you, and I know that you put all your energy into everything you do." Lin gave my shoulder one last comforting squeeze before releasing me and straightening back up to head over to the shelves and put away the books he had stacked in his other hand.

He looked back over his shoulder to tell me to stay put while he re-shelved the books and that we still needed to talk about what happened yesterday. Crap.

Before I could flee, Lin was once again sitting down across the table from me. I don't know why we had to talk about it, I just wanted to move on and forget all about that narcissistic douche-bag.

Lin just sat there looking at me expectantly. I looked away and studied one of the book shelves to the right of his head like it was the most interesting things I'd seen in years. If he wanted to talk about "the incident" then he was going to have to start talking because I sure as hell wasn't going to be the instigator of this particular conversation.

"He thinks you're coming back" He started in a calming voice, like he was talking to a cornered animal.

I looked back at Lin and realized he was just as uncomfortable as I was; he was no longer looking at me but at the table in front of him and was fiddling with my homework paper that I had yet to put away.

"Well HE thinks wrong" I spat out, making clear what I though about the opinions of the "he" we were talking about.

Lin gave me a gentle smile his eyes reflecting a warmth I thought him incapable of, "I know and I'm glad"

Wow, I looked away from Lin and started to sputter, "Wh-what do you mean your glad" I don't think I have ever felt this fluster in my life, not even with Naru.

Lin sighed, "He didn't appreciate the effort you put into your job and was constantly insulting you, plus I've noticed that you haven't been as happy lately."

I just shook my head, "of course not, I'm always happy and Masako said the only reason he insults me is because he likes me" Why am I defending him, maybe deep down I still harbor feelings for him or maybe now that I know about Gene I feel sorry for him.

I cringed inside; I hated that look of pity people would give me when they found out I was an orphan living alone and now I was doing the same to Naru.

"Don't defend him Mai…" The frigid undertone of Lin's voice caused me to glance back up into his now not so warm eyes. "… he does it because he is miserable and he wants everyone else to be miserable with him."

"I would be miserable too if my twin brother died" I mumbled to the table in front of me.

"What did you say!" Lin gasped and stared at me in complete astonishment; I think his mouth was even hanging open a little.

Oops, well at least that gets us off the topic of my current state of unemployment and now maybe I can get some answers.

"How do you know about Gene?" Lin had a cautious expression on his face, as if he was afraid of the answer I would give him.

"Um, well you see…" Come on Mai spit it out, you intended to tell him about your dreams today anyways. I took in a deep breath and held it for a second before releasing it, in an attempt to calm my nerve, and then started over.

"Remember on the last case, when I said I saw Naru in my dream?"

"Yes, I remember, I asked Naru about it in the hospital, but he was unable to recall anything from when he was possessed." The tension seemed to drain out of Lin and he now looked curious instead of cautious.

"Well that wasn't the only time, he's been visiting me since the day after I met you two." Kami, I can't believe I am admitting this. "I thought at first he was a figment of my imagination, because in my dreams he was so nice and helpful." My face was warm and I could no longer look at Lin so I just stared at the table while I finished my explanation.

"Well, last night he visited me in my dreams again, but after the last case I figured it out that he couldn't actually be Naru, because he called himself my guide" I heard the sound of pen on paper so I looked up and saw that Lin was taking notes.

I must have been silent for too long because Lin ceased his note taking to look up and ask me to continue.

"Anyways, last night when he came to me he started questioning me about why I was upset and… well I didn't want to talk about it so I started questioning him instead" I peeked up briefly from the table and caught Lin's smirk – I'm glad someone found this amusing because I sure didn't.

"It's not funny." I huffed out.

"Huh? Oh, I'm sorry it's just so typical of you; I think you dislike talking about yourself even more then I do." He stopped writing to give me his full attention. "So I'm guessing he told you he was Naru's brother."

"No, he just told me his name, I figured out the rest on my own" Lin looked impressed and I couldn't help from feeling satisfied, it was a nice self-esteem boost.

"How did you figure out he was Naru's brother? Spirit guides can take on any form their charge needs" I was glad to finally have someone genuinely interested in what I have to say, Naru always just dismissed my theories unless they came from one of my dreams.

"Well, first…" I lifted my hand from the table to count off on my fingers "… I asked Gene why he looked like Naru and he cryptically answered he had no control over his form. Secondly, after going over some old case notes I realized that Masako had seen him during the Bloody Labyrinth case. That led me to the conclusion that he's a ghost and not actually a spirit guide."

I let out a breath, relieved to finally have someone to share my theories with, I sure beets sitting in my apartment talking to myself.

"I'm impressed, I don't think Naru is the only one that has underestimated your intellect" Lin's praise had me grinning from ear to ear.

"So, now are you going to tell me why when I looked for a Gene Shibuya I couldn't find an obituary" I smiled at Lin, anticipating getting a straight answer, because all of the questions were driving me nuts.

"Because his name isn't Gene Shibuya" Lin stated calmly, but when I glanced at his eyes I saw a teasing lit to them.

"Come on Lin, I just want a straight answer! Pretty pleeease tell me about Gene" I gave him my best puppy dog look and he just chuckled.

"Alright I will tell you about Gene and Naru, because you deserve to know the truth and I think you might be able to help, but not here, there are too many prying eyes and ears" It was at this time I noticed a couple of college kids sitting a few seats down from us. Kami, I hope they didn't hear everything I told Lin, they probably think I'm nuts.

"How about I walk you home and I will tell you on the way?" Lin was getting up from his chair so I followed his lead.

"Sure, sounds great!" I grabbed my homework from the table and stuffed it into my backpack before proceeding to follow him out of the library.

As I was passing the computer lab I heard my name being called and looked to the left to see the flirty help-desk attendant waving me over. I wanted to ignore him and continue out the door of the library with Lin, but I have a hard time being rude to anyone but Naru, so I told Lin to wait for me and headed over to see what the attendant wanted.

"Um, did I forget something at the computers?" Knowing that wasn't the case but hoping it was.

"No, it's just I never got a chance to introduce myself properly, I'm Chiaki" He held out his hand and I quickly shook it before bring it back to my side to discreetly wipe it on my pants.

I didn't want to catch his crazy.

"Yah, nice to meet you, I'm Mai…" Wait he already knew my name. "… but you already knew that, how?"

He looked at me sheepishly, which made him look more cute then handsome. He was probably about as tall as Naru and had short dark brown hair and warm chocolate brown eyes, but no matter how "cute" and/or "handsome" he is I am sticking with my gut. This guy is nuttier then peanut butter.

"You had to put your name down when you signed in to use a computer" Okay now I feel dumb.

"Oh, yah I forgot about that, so…" I trailed off not knowing what to say and feeling uncomfortable.

"Oh well I just wanted to introduce myself, give you my number, …" He pulled out a folded piece of paper from his pocket and handed it to me "… and tell you that if things don't work out with that Chinese business man to give me a call" He nodded over at Lin, who did in fact look like a business man in his suite and was at this point glaring daggers at Chiaki. Does that man even own a casual outfit, I mean really it's Sunday for Kami's sake.

Seemingly unaffected by Lin's glare of death Chiaki continued talking at me for a few more minutes, telling me about how cute I was and how disappointed he was that I already had a boyfriend.

Once he started talking about how much "fun" we could have together – and yes he added a creepy wink – I managed to tell him I had to go and without waiting for a reply I practically ran for the front door grabbing Lin on the way past and dragging him with me. So much for studying at the library, Lin and I would have to find someplace else to meet next time because I sure as hell wasn't coming here again. I had a gut feeling that this wouldn't be the last time I saw Chiaki, and I was dreading our next meeting.

I slowed down after we exited the library and then realizing I was still holding Lin's hand I quickly dropped it like a hot coal. I looked down at my feet and blushed as I waited for Lin to continue our conversation about Gene while we walked down the block towards my apartment.

"What did that guy want back in the library?" Lin asked. Great, I was hoping that he would just forget about that and go on with telling me about Gene.

"He gave me his number and said if things didn't work out with 'that Chinese business man' to give him a call" I mumbled to the concrete as Lin let out an almost silent chuckle.

"That's what I thought was going on when he handed you that piece of paper"

"Do you ever wear casual clothes?" I looked up from the sidewalk to glance at Lin, trying to imagine what he would look like in jeans – I just couldn't picture it.

"Yes, I don't normally wear a business suit to go to the library but I had to meet with a potential client at the office before coming to meet you" Lin cleared his throat and his expression became closed off , what I called his 'business face', "So you wanted to know about Gene and Naru?"

"Yah, could you start by explaining what you meant when you said that Gene Shibuya isn't Gene's name?" I went back to facing forward; I wasn't the most coordinated person so I thought it might be a good idea to watch where I was going before I ran into a light pole or something.

"First off, you need to promise me that you will not repeat what I am about to tell you." Wow, I guess this really was a big deal. "I have been after Naru to tell you about all of this since you were able to find Masako during the Bloody Labyrinth case, but he has continued to ignore my advice. So, he is not going to be happy that I went against his wishes and told you anyways, but we need help; Naru is just to prideful to admit it." I could hear the frustration and anger in Lin's voice – I guess I wasn't the only one that Naru pissed off.

"Sure, okay Lin I promise not to say anything, but I still don't know what you think I can help with." And why would finding Masako be the event that convinced Lin I would be able to help them?

"I know I can trust you to keep a secret I just need you to know how truly grave the situation is" Grave? I have a feeling I'm not going to like a lot of what I'm about to hear.

"Gene and Naru's surname is Davis not Shibuya and Naru's name isn't Kazuya its Oliver." That would be why I couldn't find a Gene Shibuya but why would Naru change his name…. wait

"Naru is Oliver Davis! Thee Oliver Davis!" My outburst got me a few strange looks from some fellow pedestrians. Oops.

"Mai quite!" Lin hissed at me while looking around to make sure no one was paying too much attention to us.

"Sorry, but that's a huge bomb shell you just dropped on me!" I hissed right back at him.

"I thought Oliver Davis was a doctor? I know Naru is smart but he couldn't have already completed graduate school, right?" I asked, bringing my voice to a more secretive level and moving closer to Lin so he could better hear me.

"He received an honorable doctorate degree from Cambridge for his work in the field of parapsychology; he was in the process of working towards a degree the traditional way when Gene was killed." Lin stopped to take a breath and to check to make sure I was following.

So Gene was killed, that wasn't too much of a surprise considering he apparently hasn't yet moved on. I was having a little trouble coming up with more questions though; I was still trying to wrap my brain around Naru being THEE Dr. Oliver Davis. Luckily for me Lin seemed to realize that I needed time to process and the remainder of the trek to my apartment was made in silence.

Once we made it to my not so impressive building I invited Lin up for some tea so he could finish telling me everything, not even considering how inappropriate it would be for us to be alone together in my apartment.

"You really shouldn't be inviting older men up to your apartment Mai."

"Well, you said you didn't want to talk someplace we could be overheard, so what better place then my apartment, it's not like we would be doing anything bad." I blurted out while my face warmed and my cheeks flushed with color.

Lin just sighed, "I know that isn't what you meant but what if your neighbors get the wrong impression, you're in a very delicate situation. If the school believes you can't take care of yourself or you are acting inappropriately they may send you to live in a foster home or halfway house."

I gasped, I never even though about that.

"Why don't we walk to that park and we can continue our conversation there?" He pointed to the small abandoned playground just down the road from my apartment. I lived in a rougher part of town and there weren't many little kids around so the park was abandoned.

"Okay." I mumbled out as I made my way towards the rusted play ground, knowing that Lin would follow. After walking over to the swing set I plopped down on one of the less then clean seat, I didn't expect Lin to take the swing next to me.

I didn't say anything and it took me a few minutes to realize that Lin was waiting for me to say something to continue. I shook myself mentally and attempted to remember all the questions I wanted to ask. I figured just to start off with the most obvious question.

"So why are you and Naru in Japan?" Oliver Davis is from England and it had occurred to me as I gently swayed on the swing that I still didn't know why he would come to Japan.

"He's looking for Gene" Lin answered as he sat perfectly still on the swing next to me. Does he have to be so damn vague?

"Umm, why?"

Lin just gave me a look, like he was expecting me to come up with the answers on my own. I'm glad he thought I could figure it out without his help, but I was emotionally exhausted and my brain felt like it was about to ooze out my ears.

"Come on Lin, can we stop playing 21 questions, the past two days have kind of sucked and I've used up all my reasoning ability for the day. Please just tell me what's going on." Slumped over in my seat, I let my cheerful mask dissipate and looked towards Lin so he could see in my eyes how truly tired I was.

Lin almost looked ashamed, "I'm sorry Mai, I should have realized how exhausted you must be after yesterday."

"No, that's okay, just… I really want answers; I'm so tired of not knowing what's going on." I went back to watching my feet kick up dust on the ground below as I slowly pushed the swing back and forth.

I heard Lin take in a breath and let it out slowly, and then he told me everything.

(AN: I almost ended it here)

"Gene came to Japan on request from an old friend of his fathers. Gene was a very powerful medium, even more so then Masako. He completed the case within a day's time but decided to stay in Japan for a little while in hopes of finding some information on his birth mother, who was thought to have lived in Tokyo." Lin had a wistful smile on his face as if remembering something pleasant – I wonder how close Gene and him were.

"He had been gone for a week and Naru was being miserable as he normally was whenever he and his brother were separate…" I snorted, that sound like Naru, Lin just gave me a look to keep me from making a comment. "Anyways, Naru went into Gene's closet to borrow one of his shirts, but when he picked it up he was struck with a vision." Oh, I had forgotten about Dr. Davis' psychometry ability, I guess that explains why Naru had Masako's comb when she went missing in the ex-Prime Ministers Mansion.

"Naru saw Gene's death" Lin's voice had taken on a somber tone and he was hunched over with his forearms resting on his knees. "From what Naru has told me, Gene was accidentally struck by a car on a road near a lake. He was still alive after being hit and probably would have survived, but the woman must have panicked and she purposely ran him over a second time." I gasped.

"That's horrible! What kind of person does something like that!" Poor Naru, to have to witness such and thing and not be able to stop it. Lin just nodded his head absently as if to agree with me.

"The women then dumped his body into a lake. That's why we are here in Japan, Naru is trying to find Gene's body and bring him home to their parents." I could tell by Lin's expression that he was done talking, he looked sad but relieved all at the same time. Naru wasn't the only one morning Gene's death.

"He was your friend wasn't he?" I barely spoke above a whisper not wanting to disturb the silence that had enveloped us.

"Yes, while I was responsible for Naru's training I got along better with Gene."

"Well, he is a lot nicer then Naru." I let out a sigh of contentment, it was nice to be able to talk about Gene with someone that knew him – I wonder if Lin felt the same.

"So, you still haven't told me why you think I can help" Getting back on topic.

"You were able to find Masako when even Naru couldn't, so I thought you might be able to find where Gene's body is."

Duh, of course. "But Masako was alive, and if Gene knew where his body is wouldn't he have told me by now?" I asked. I think Lin overestimated my abilities, I don't even know how I managed to find Masako.

"He might not want to be found…" Lin trailed off deep in though. "… Naru is already under suspicion because he knows so many details, only details someone who was involved in Gene's murder should know. If we found Gene's body they might have just enough circumstantial evidence to arrest him."

"But you both were in England at the time, there is no way either of you could be involved!" Were the police really so stupid to think Naru would kill his own brother!

"Just because Naru wasn't involved directly doesn't mean he couldn't have paid someone to kill Gene, at least that's what the authorities think. You have to remember Mai, the Davis' have quite a bit of money and influence, and the police think Naru had his brother killed so he wouldn't have to share their parent's wealth." I could tell that Lin had been worrying about this for a while; could Gene also know of the situation? Would he really hide the truth from me to protect his brother, even if in protecting him he was also denying his family and friends closure?

Yes, he would, Gene would never want his own brother to be arrested because of him.

"Maybe instead of looking for Gene's body, we should be looking for his killer then." It made sense that if the real killer was found Gene wouldn't have to worry about Naru getting blamed and he would lead us to his body. Lin didn't look impressed by the suggestion and continued to stair at the ground as if an answer was going to sprout from the earth like a lily in spring.

"We have already tried …" Lin stood from the swing and started to pace; which isn't something I've ever seen him do before – I'm the one that normally paces. "… Naru wasn't able to make out the license plate of the woman's car and even if we find out where the crime occurred, the likely hood of finding any usable evidence is low."

"Naru only saw the vision once though… right?" I had an idea, it probably wouldn't work but if I could just get Gene to show me his death I might recognize the area, after all I've lived in Japan all my life and my parents use to take me with them on day trips all the time when I was little; while Naru has always lived in England and wouldn't be able to tell one Japanese lake from another.

Lin stopped his pacing to look back at me, "He scried Gene's shirt and other articles of his to try and produce another vision, but he only saw Gene's death that once… what are you thinking?" Lin went back to the swing and sat down next to me so I no longer had to crane my neck to look up at him.

"Well… maybe I can get Gene to show me his death and I will recognize something that Naru didn't." Lin just let out a breath in what sounded like a snort.

"He would never do that to you, he hated when Naru had to see someone die and if he's been protecting you for this long he's not going to put you through seeing his death." Lin just dismissed me and went back to contemplating the soil.

It was a good idea! How could he dismiss me like that? I was tired of just getting the brush off, I though Lin would be different, I though that he was going to listen to me. Plus Gene has let me see some pretty gruesome stuff before and while he apologized for it he never stopped me from seeing what was needed to solve a case. This was no different!

"Then what do you want me to do Lin! You asked for my help, so let me help!" I jumped from my seat and turned around to face Lin, who looked startled at my outburst. "This is the only thing I can do; I have seen people die in my dreams before how is this any different!" I stomped my foot and glared down at the onmyoji as he just sat there waiting for my tirade to end.

"Are you done?"

"Yes" I plopped back down onto my swing and promptly fell off the back. I felt my body begin to fall backwards and when I though I was going to hit ground and most likely give myself a concussion, a large, strong hand grasped my upper arm and stopped my decent.

"Th-thanks" I stammered out as Lin helped me back onto my swing.

He just chuckled, "You're such a klutz, how do you manage to stay upright and fracture free when I'm not around?"

"You don't always have to save me" I huffed, I was never this accident prone before; it felt like Murphy had placed a target on my back since that book shelf nearly collapsed on me at the old school building behind my high school.

"Someone has to, at least I didn't sprain an ankle this time" Now he was just teasing me, but the tense atmosphere that surround our conversation before had disappeared so I was willing to forgive him… this time.

"So, back to what I said, I didn't mean that I don't want you to try. I just don't think Gene is going to show you anything." Lin seemed to be in a better mood now and was no longer glaring at the ground but was actually slowly rocking back and forth on the swing while he spoke with me.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have gotten mad at you like that… it's just, I'm not use to people taking me seriously"

"You mean your not use to me or Naru taking you seriously" Lin had stopped the swing and was looking straight at me now. I went to deny his claim, because while at first Lin intimidated me with his stony silence he has since become a good friend and he isn't anything like Naru, but he held up his hand to silence me before I could say anything.

"No, I am just as guilty as Naru. I ignored your opinions on cases, just like he did. I have never taken the time to listen… and I'm sorry. Up until the Urado case I was even trying to get Naru to either fire you or keep you from joining us on cases…" I just gaped I know Lin never liked me much until recently, but I didn't think he had actually wanted Naru to fire me!

"No, let me finish…" I didn't even realized I was about to start yelling until he told me to be quite. "… the first time I met you, you where nearly crushed by a book case and every case since you seem to either get injured or put in grave danger. I'm Oliver's guardian, but you need someone to look after you far more then he does. So, I'm sorry if it seemed like I was ignoring you, but Naru has already put you in danger by just bring you with us on cases and I didn't want to encourage him to pay more attention to you then he already does."

Lin leaned back and seemed to contemplate whether he should continue or not.

"Why would it be bad for Naru to pay more attention to me?" I questioned not sure where this conversation was going, and what did he mean by pay more attention then he already does? Unless Naru wanted tea he completely ignored me, until I did something he deemed insult worthy.

Lin sighed and continued. "He is a scientist first and foremost and your multitude of abilities has him fascinated, but the more your abilities grow the more trouble you are going to attract. I can see by your aura that your abilities are still growing and you may at one point even surpass Naru and Gene, but I haven't told Naru this."

"Why haven't you told him and why after the Bloody Labyrinth case did you stop trying to dissuade Naru from bringing me along on cases?" What turned out to be a quest for answers about Gene seemed to be turning into so much more, but why was Lin only telling me this now?

"I haven't told him because I don't want him to encourage your powers to grow and after the Bloody Labyrinth case you reached a point of no return so to speak. Your powers reached a point that they would no longer return to being dormant even if you avoided the paranormal for the rest of your life, so I saw no point in trying to get Naru to fire you anymore."

It was a lot to take in so we sat in a tense silence for a minute or two before I decided to speak up. "So all the times you pretended you didn't like me it was because you were trying to protect me?" Wow.

"Well the first time we met I truly wasn't very fond of you." The air seemed to thin out and the companionable atmosphere returned.

"Well I did break a super expensive camera and cause you to sprain your ankle so it's understandable; I made a horrible first impression." I just gave Lin a grin and he returned it as if to say no hard feelings.

"But why would my powers growing be a bad thing, wouldn't I be more help to the team?"

"Mai, do you want to do this for the rest of your life?" Huh?

"What do you mean?" As I told Lin before my brain wasn't functioning at 100% so I had a hard time catching on to what ever Lin was trying to tell me.

"Do you want to be plagued by visions of ghosts and demons for the rest of your life? Do you want to constantly wake up screaming after experiencing someone's death? Because that's what's going to happen if your powers continue to grow, you will start getting your dreams even when not on a case." Lin had left his seat and was now kneeling in the dirt in front of me getting his nice suit pants all dirty, but he didn't seem to care he just stared straight into my eyes as he spoke. "Every lost soul and tormented spirit will latch onto you and visit you in your dreams; this is the life you will live if you continue down this path. We need your help to find Gene and I can help you control the abilities you have now, but after Gene is found I would prefer that you not get back involved with SPR or any other paranormal research group or your powers will continue to evolve and grow."

Lin was still kneeling waiting for my answer, how awkward we must look to any passers by. I didn't care; I was lost in Lin's dark brown eyes. I have always known Lin to be handsome and I was maybe even developing a little crush on him, but Naru has always been the one in the forefront of my mind. Yet, in this moment all thoughts of Naru were wiped from my mind. Why didn't I notice Lin before, sure he was older then me by at least ten years, but it seems that he's been looking out for me from the very beginning, ever since he put himself in the way of a falling bookcase and a strange high school student he'd never even met.

"Why Lin…why do you care?" I whispered not braking eye contact.

Lin traced a finger along my cheek "How can I not?" he whispered back to me. Oh wow, this was intense. I was frozen in place. Lin broke my trance my gently placing a kiss on my forehead before standing and offering me a hand up. Not knowing what else to do or say I silently took his hand and let him lead me back to my apartment.

"You never answered me." Lin abruptly broke the silence about a yard away from my apartment. "Do you plan on continuing in paranormal research after Gene is found?" I guess we were just going to pretend that the 'swing incident' never occurred then.

"I don't know, can't I wait to make that decision until after Gene is found?" I shot right back; after all he never really answered my question either.

"Yes, but I must warn you, if we do find Gene there is going to be questions about you not just from Naru but from his father as well. I can only hide from them what is not plainly evident from your current power manifestation. Martin has already started asking about you and if he discovers your true potential he will want you to come study in England."

"Wow, England! You really think Naru would bring me to England?" Hey that didn't sound half bad.

"Haven't you listened to a word I've said!" I jumped back at the sound of Lin's raised voice. He grabbed me by the shoulders and gave me a shake, not enough to hurt but enough to get the point through that going to England was a very, very bad thing.

"The power you possess is massive and if allowed to grow and evolve it may very well devour you! The only others that I've seen with your level of power are raving mad lunatics!" Lin looked terrified, he was scared of what I might become and at that moment I was overcome with a vision.

_I had the woman pinned to the ground and was grasping at the pistol she held in her right hand, but she was much taller and stronger then me and easily knocked me back. _

"_Now, now children shouldn't play with guns" The crazed woman rasped out while stumbling to her feet. Her tangled black locks of hair looked like a nest of snakes as she swayed towards my prone form. _

"_You are a very, very bad boy always trying to take your mother away from me" The woman had a maniacal grin on her face has she raised the gun and pointed it at me. _

_I was quickly on my feet and as I foolishly dove towards the woman a shot rang out and I hollered in pain, a deep burning pain in my stomach bringing me to my knees. I riled on the floor in agony while I clutched my stomach, blood flowing through my pale fingers and staining the carpeted floor red. _

"_Foolish little boy, what were you planning on doing if you got the gun? Would you shoot your own mother?" The woman cackled in glee as she watched me continue to writher in pain. My extremities grew cold as I clutched my stomach in an attempt to stop the bleeding, the pain making everything appear red to my young eyes._

"_You killed them, why did you kill them… why…" I gasped out while trying to not choke on the blood that was beginning to fill my airways. _

_She bent down and stoked my cheek almost lovingly, "Because my dear, if your mother has nothing left in this world to live for, she will stop fighting me and let me have this body of hers for good." _

"_You should have heard the names she called me as I squeezed the life out of your little sisters, I didn't know that a proper Chinese lady could be so crude" She chuckled as she leaned back from my bleeding form. "She must love them far more then you, she hasn't even said a peep since I picked up this gun and shot your father or maybe she has finally given up… hmm." The apparition that possessed the body of the boy's mother stood up and looked down on me as I struggled to remain conscious, before raising the gun to deliver the killing shot. _

_Then she stopped, her hand shaking and turning on herself. "So you are still there…" She said as if to herself. "You can't do it; you have tried before and failed. I always win!" but the gun stayed poised against her temple. The apparition actually seemed concerned now. "What's the point! They're DEAD! I have already taken everything from you! Just give up!" _

_The glint of madness faded from her eyes and as she slowly pulled the trigger she whisper. "I'm sorry, Koujo"_

The sound of the gun shot echoed in my consciousness as I took in Lin's concerned expression. He was still holding my shoulders but had relaxed his grip.

"Mai, are you okay?" All I could see as I looked into his eyes was his mother pulling the trigger her blood and brain matter spraying out behind her head like a sick hallow. It was so tragic; did he think that was going to happen to me? No wonder he was scarred. I didn't know what to do, should I tell him what I saw? I felt hot tears form in my eyes and make a trail down my cheeks.

"Mai, what's wrong! I'm sorry I yelled I just don't want anything happening to you." If I wasn't so upset I might have been amused at how fluster Lin was. Lin had released my shoulders so I took advantage of the freedom and launched myself into Lin, wrapping my arms around his torso and burying my face in his chest as I sobbed.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." I chanted over and over again, not even sure what I was apologizing for. Maybe I was sorry because he lost his family in such a horrible way. Maybe for having to watch his mother shoot herself or maybe I was sorry for being such an idiot and bring up memories from his past.

"Mai, its okay you don't have anything to apologize for and I promise I'll protect you" He didn't push me back like I expected but wrapped his arms around me and slowly ran his hand over my hair in an attempt to calm me down.

As I slowly got my emotions under control, I decided that if Lin was going to help me control my abilities I had to tell him about the vision. I never had something like that happen while I was awake before, so it was probably further evidence of my growing powers. I took a deep breath and stepped out of Lin's warm embrace to look him in the eye. He still looked worried.

"I saw what happened to your mom." Lin's startled and disturbed expression was too much for me to take in so I turned my eyes away. At some point we had arrived at my apartment building and were now standing at the entrance.

"Now, while you were awake?" Lin asked in a choked sounding voice, like he was holding his breath or about to cry.

"Yes" I whispered afraid to look at him. Maybe I should've just kept silent about the vision, he sounded so broken.

I heard him let out a breath and when he spoke again he sounded normal if not somewhat clinical. "What did you see and from what perspective?"

Not wanting to draw this out any longer then necessary I quickly told him what I saw and experienced, when I mentioned the gun shot wound Lin rubbed his stomach absently.

"I'm sorry you had to experience that" he said quietly when I was done.

"It's not your fault" I examined Lin's expression for any signs that he was upset, but he had completely shut down and wasn't showing anything.

"I have never come across a case like yours before, with one person having some many different abilities."

"Is that a good or a bad thing?" I asked happy that we were no longer talking about his mother.

"I don't know" Lin mumbled seemingly to himself. "I need to do some further research, right now you don't seem to be experiencing any sort of ill effects from your abilities so you should be fine." I don't know if he was saying that to comfort me or him. I got the feeling it was more for himself.

We said our good byes and Lin reminded me to ask Gene for some clues to his killer the next time I saw him. Lin also said he would call to check up on me and keep me informed on his research into my paranormal abilities. I then had to promise to call him if anything happens; he even made me shake on it.

As he turned to walk away I grabbed his arm. "I'm not going to end up like that Lin, I promise" He didn't bother to look back at me, he just nodded his head. I let go of his sleeve and he left down the side walk, back to Naru.

I trudged up the stairs, mentally exhausted, and made my way to my sterile apartment. Maybe that's why Lin cares about me we are alike in that we are both alone.

* * *

O_o

Super long chapter for making people wait so long for an update. Sorry I'm in the process of trying to sell our house and move, plus my Dad had a heart attack (which thankful he has fully recovered from) so I have been SUPER BUSY.

Hope you like it and I hope Lin isn't to OOC. That is the good thing about Lin though, we don't really know much about his character so you can kind of do what you want with him. I didn't want to end the chapter like I did, but it seemed like a good ending point.

The plot should really start to move next chapter… as soon as I figure out what direction its moving :P

I got the name Chiaki from Mirage of Blaze which is one of the animes I'm currently obsessing over.

I am also obsessing over Kuroshitsuji right now and I'm trying to figure out a way for Sebastian to make a cameo appearance while not detracting from the story.

Also go and read VivaEdina's Ghost Hunt fanfic "Unlucky" it is majorly AWESOME and also one of the reasons this fic wasn't updated over the weekend.

I'm thinking of making a Naru/Yasu one-shot side story just for shits and giggles. It would be M and contain a lemon, because I love to torture Naru.

Reviews make me update faster.

Title is taken from The Pretender by The Foo Fighters


	5. Building a Mystery

**Building a Mystery**

I had just walked through the door to my apartment when my phone rang. I dropped my backpack on the floor and ran to grab my phone before the answering machine picked up. I slid into the desk that held my practically antique phone, hitting my hip on the corner of said desk.

"Ump… damn… hello?" I answered hoping the person on the other line hadn't heard me curse.

"Mai? You okay?" It was Lin.

"Uh, yah." I answered not knowing what to say considering we had just parted ways not even five minutes prior.

I heard Lin clear his throat, "I'm sorry to disturb you, but I recalled that there was one other thing I didn't get a chance to discuss with you."

"Um, okay, not a problem I hadn't even sat down yet so you aren't disturbing anything" I leaned against my desk and twirled the phone line around my fingers as I waited for Lin to continue.

"Alright, could you stop by the office after school tomorrow we need to go over Gene's case with Naru" Double damn, I knew that I was going to have to talk with Naru about Gene eventually I just didn't think it would be this soon.

"Yah, I can do that" I let out a sigh. "But could we not tell Naru about my dreams, I don't think it would help any at this point."

"I agree it would only increase Naru's interest in your abilities and cause him unnecessary stress to know that his brother isn't at rest. Also, please don't mention the vision you had today." I could hear the sound of people talking around Lin, so he must be back in a busier part of the city.

"Okay I won't mention anything and I'll stop at the office after school tomorrow." I rubbed my eyes in exhaustion and felt my stomach rumble with hunger. I was so tired. I would probably just make a quick dinner and then head straight to bed, tomorrow was looking to be just as stressful as today.

"I will see you tomorrow then, have a pleasant night Mai." Lin sounded as tired as I felt.

"You to Lin, night" I hung up my phone when I realized that Lin had already ended the call. I headed towards my kitchenette rubbing my sore hip; maybe I should pad the edges of all the tables in my apartment. It wasn't like I ever had any visitors and then maybe I would stop hurting myself on the hard corners.

I set a pot of water on the stove to boil so I could make some instant soba noodles and tea when my phone rang again. I was closer this time so I didn't run and managed to pick up the phone without further bodily injury.

"Hello"

"Mai! Are you sick?" Takigawa practically yelled from the other line. "Yasu just called everyone for a new case. He didn't know why Naru was having him do it because that's normally your job, so are you sick? Do you need anything? I can call Ayako and have her come check you over if you don't want to go to the doctors…"

"I'm fine Bou-san" I stopped him before he decided that I was dying and needed immediate medical attention. Both Takigawa and Ayako have been a little overbearing sense they found out I live by myself. "I'm not sick, I promise."

"Then why did Naru have Yasu call everyone?" and here I was hoping this could wait till tomorrow. Might as well get it over with.

"I quit" I took the phone away from my ear knowing what to expect from the overly loud bassist.

"YOU WHAT!" I heard his yell even with the phone safely placed away from my head.

"I quit" I said once again, after I was sure Takigawa was done yelling.

"Why?" He let out in a huff, he sounded upset.

"I just couldn't deal with both working at SPR and school anymore" and Naru I added silently to myself.

"What did that brat do now; I swear if this is his fault I'm going to kick his ass so hard he won't be able to sit for a week!" Jees why does it always come back to Naru.

"Bou-san please don't, I just can't keep up with my school work when I'm always taking time off to help on cases, Naru has nothing to do with it" Not, but I'm not admitting that to him, I heard Takigawa sigh.

"You promise?"

"Yah, Bou-san I promise"

* * *

I was finally eating dinner after my hour long conversation with Takigawa; he hadn't seen me since last week and wanted to make sure I really was okay. We talked for a while about possible employment opportunities for me, he saw a help wanted sign in the window of a tea house not far from the SPR office and encouraged me to go in and apply. If that didn't pan out Takigawa said I could work for his band setting up equipment until I found something better.

I slurped up some of my soba noodles as I planned out tomorrow in my head. School in the morning, then my dreaded meeting with Naru and Lin, and after that dinner with Ayako and Takigawa – he insisted that I needed a cheering up dinner even after I repeatedly told him I was fine.

Since the last case Takigawa and Ayako have been hanging around one another more often. They haven't officially announced it yet, but I'm almost a hundred percent positive they've started dating. He calls himself my big brother but at times him and Ayako feel more like parents then siblings. I won't say that to Ayako though, she'd think I was calling her old. I chuckled to myself imagining the look on Ayako's face if I called her mom.

I got up and placed my bowl in the sink to be cleaned latter and made myself another cup of tea. I was planning on go to bed after my rehydrated dinner, but I have a math exam tomorrow. It's one on the few classes that I'm not failing and I want to keep it that way.

With a soothing cup of chamomile tea in hand I made my way back to my couch where I had already laid out my statistics book. Now this was a subject I was halfway good at, there's nothing abstract or complicated about stats. I poured over the figures in the text book until my eyes could no longer focus. After a multiple bell curve graph appeared to start moving on the page I decided to call it a night. I was asleep before my head touched my pillow.

* * *

When I opened my eyes it wasn't to the site of one of my walls or the ceiling of my apartment but to a beautiful garden. I think it was daytime but I couldn't really tell the sky and surrounding area was engulfed in a bright white fog.

I took in my surroundings and noticed that the garden had a distinct Japanese feel to it, with a cheery tree in full bloom being the focal point of the landscape. I was standing on a stone path at the edge of the scenery as if I'd just come out of the fog. The large cherry tree was on an island with a shallow pond surrounding it and a bridge leading to the small piece of greenery that was engulfed in the shadows of the tree's great canopy. I felt myself drawn to the tree and its sweet sent.

The variety of flowers was odd and there seem to be very little order to their arrangement. It was as if someone just randomly took a handful of seeds and threw them haphazardly about. There were dark purple carnations, orange lilies, red spider lilies, white primrose that seemed to fade into a reddish-purple, and yellow roses all mixed together to create a chaotic yet somehow beautiful arrangement of colors all leading to the main piece, the giant cherry tree in full bloom. It was probably meant to be a serene place, but I couldn't help but feel uneasy. Something wasn't right.

The air was heavy and stagnate, the cherry blossoms that fell from the tree gently floated to the ground to land directly under its branches. As I slowly made my way down the path, the only sound coming from my bare feet against the smooth stones of the walkway, I noticed someone standing under the tree's massive branches. Whoever it was looked to be leaning against the trunk of the tree and was cast in shadows so I couldn't make out their identity. After cautiously making my way over the wooden bridge I caught a glimpse of the person's face. I let out a relieved sigh, some of the tension leaving my shoulders. It was Gene.

He gave me his trademark gentle smile as I walked over to him and in return I slapped him in the face, hard.

"I disserved that" He said while holding a hand to his now reddened cheek.

"Yah, you kind of did!" I took in a deep breath in an attempt to rein in my temper, I needed to focus. I'm here to try and get clues not to argue. "Where are we?"

"This is the place I stay when I'm not assisting you. I'm normally asleep while here, but your presence woke me." He looked at me with a worried expression. "You shouldn't have been able to find me here; this is my own personal sanctuary within the ether of spirits. A living spirit shouldn't be able to enter here."

"Well I'm here and I can assure you, unless I suddenly died in my sleep, I'm alive" Would I even know if my physical body dies while I was out of it? That was not something I wanted to think about right now. So I turned the conversation away from myself. "You should have told me, I would have kept your secret"

"I know, but I didn't want to force you to lie to Noll and I don't want either of you looking into my case" His eyes looked haunted as he looked over the gardens.

"What do you mean?" Doesn't he want his killer brought to justice? Does he want his body to remain lost forever?

"I don't want either you or Noll to go looking for my killer, I know what you want and I'm not showing you my death, Mai. She'll kill Noll too if given the chance; he should just go back to England and forget about me." Gene leaned heavily on the tree and let his body slide down until he was sitting with his knees tucked against his chin. He looked so very lost and alone, so I sat next to him and placed a comforting arm around his shoulders. He has always been there to comfort me, now it was time to return the favor.

"Why Gene, why would she kill Naru?" Why would the woman that hit Gene want Naru dead? It's not like Naru's physic vision would hold up in court.

"Please Mai, if he doesn't get anymore leads Naru will give up soon and return to England, where he will be safe" Gene buried his head in his arms. I could feel him shaking, probably trying not to cry.

"You know that's not true Naru is more stubborn then I am. He's not going to just give up." Gene's eyes were hollow and blood shot when he looked up at me again.

"Mai, please…" He took in a deep breath to steady himself before he continued. "… get him to leave Japan. I promise once he's safe I'll show you were my body is as long as you promise to keep him from ever returning to Japan."

"What makes staying in Japan so dangerous?" This made no sense, if someone really wanted Naru dead him leaving Japan wouldn't guarantee his safety. Gene didn't answer; he just continued to stare out at the colorful array of flowers just beyond the tree's canopy. It didn't look like he was listening. A look of concentration overcame his face before quickly being replaced by terror. He jumped up and grabbed my arm dragging me to my feet.

"You need to leave, now!" He looked towards the edges of the garden as if he expected someone to appear from the fog. "Quick, before she sees you!"

His grip on my arm turned painful as he forcefully dragged me out from under the tree and down the path I had come from.

"What is going on? Who are you talking about?" I gasp out as we ran through the garden and towards the bright fog that surrounded it. We were almost to the wall of fog when a beautiful, Japanese woman appeared before us causing Gene to stop abruptly and me to nearly crash into him. She wasn't much taller then myself and looked to be no older then Ayako, she had dark midnight hair and was wearing a black kimono decorated with dark red cherry blossoms that match the color of her eyes perfectly. When she glanced at me her eyes froze me in place and I was unable to move; I couldn't even wiggle a finger.

"Who is your little friend, Gene?" Her voice was melodious but as cold as ice.

"She's just a spirit I met back when I was alive. She's leaving." Gene's hand that was still grasping my arm was shaking, but his voice remained calm and formal. Why was he so afraid of this woman? Who was she?

"Oh, so soon?" She raised one of her delicate eyebrows in a way that reminded me far too much of Naru. A small grin that was anything but friendly slowly spread across her face as she looked me over. "Now Gene, that wasn't very nice. You really shouldn't lie to me. So, is this the little medium you have been sneaking off to see?"

"No, please, just let her leave!" He took a step back so he was completely blocking the woman's view of me, but her compulsion remained, my limbs were still frozen in place. Gene sounded scared.

"Now my dear you know I can't do that, she is trying to take you and your brother away from me and that just won't do!" Her voice rose to an inhuman level and my ears began to ring. The previously stagnate air began to move and the wind ripped flowers from the ground. There was what sounded like a clap of thunder and suddenly Gene was ripped from my arm and sent soaring through the air to land on the other side of the garden.

With Gene no longer standing between us the woman quickly made her way towards me, the high winds causing her hair to blow around her body and sting my face when she got close. She grabbed my already bruised arm that Gene had previously held and took hold of my chin with her free hand. She pulled my face close to her own so the only thing I could see were her demonic red eyes.

"THEY ARE MINE AND NO ONE ELSE CAN HAVE THEM!" She screamed and I felt my ear drums burst as an excruciating pain ripped its way through my body like a thousand flaming pokers being plunged into me from all sides.

My throat tore with the intensity of my own scream as I bolted up from my futon. It felt like I was burning from the inside out! I leaned over and coughed until I couldn't breathe and tears blurred my vision. My ears continued to ring and the pain from my dream wasn't fading. I cleared my eyes and was greeted by the site of blood splattered over my hands and bedding from my coughing fit. My eyes felt heavy and the room felt like it was spinning, but I somehow manage to get out of my futon and stumble over to my desk.

My hands shook with the effort it took to just lift the phone from the cradle, cold started to take the place of the pain and while I should have been relieved I knew the cold meant I was going into shock. I dial Lin's number from memory, but I couldn't hear to know if he picked up or not so I waited. I tried to stay conscious and upright by gripping the edge of my desk with a blood soaked hand.

Just when I thought I was going to pass out my instincts chime telling me he'd picked up on the other line.

"Lin, help" I managed to get out before being overcome by sweet, dreamless darkness. I was unconscious before I hit the floor.

* * *

**Umm…**

**I have no idea where the evil demon lady came from I was just writing and BAM there she was. I knew how this chapter was going to end before I even started writing it, but I hadn't planned for that! Wow, it's funny how a plot just kind of develops on its own if you just start typing.**

**Please don't ask me who the scary lady is, I still don't even know and I'm the one writing the story. I am willing to take suggestions though.**

**I am so unbelievably giddy about this chapter! Finally some plot development!**

**I would like to thank everyone for their reviews! Please keep them coming good or bad, I like critiques the best and PLEASE point out any mistakes you see. I'm trying to improve my writing and that can't happen if I don't know what I'm doing wrong.**

**Chapter Tile: Building a Mystery by Sarah McLachlan**


	6. Wake Up

**Wake Up**

_I was dreaming again, but this time it appeared to be a normal dream, at least more normal then what I'm use to. I was weightless and my surroundings were hazy, unlike my paranormal dreams which are normally crystal clear. I was hovering over a field watching as a small red fox was being constricted by a massive black snake. The little fox continued to struggle as the snake slowly squeezed the oxygen out of the animal's lungs. I wanted to interfere but all I could do was float in the air and look down at the scene below. This went on until it appeared the fox had given up and gone limp in the coils of the large snake, but just when I thought it was over a great blue flame shot from the foxes limp body. The snake apparently startled let go of the fox and slithered away from the burning animal. The fox, unharmed by the flames that still surrounded it, sat up and stared at the massive snake that sat coiled just out of reach of the fox's flames. My dream ended with the two creatures seemingly at a stalemate, the snake unable to touch the fox and the fox too small to do any significant harm to the massive snake._

* * *

The first thing I noticed when I awoke was the sound of a heart monitor. I was relieved to hear anything considering the last time I was conscious the only thing I could hear was a constant ringing in my ears. I opened my eyes to a darkened hospital room; I must have been out for a while for my busted ear drums to have already healed. I felt someone holding my hand so I carefully shifted my stiff neck so I could see where my right hand was laying on the bed. I expected to see Ayako or Takigawa, but instead found Lin hunched over in a chair next to my bed, asleep and holding my hand.

Lin was dressed casually in a pair of jeans and a dark button up shirt that looked like it been slept in. His hair was a mess and there were bags of exhaustion under the one eye that wasn't hidden from my site by his dark hair. I felt guilty for having to wake him, but now that the fog of sleep had begun to dissipate I noticed how thirsty I was.

"Lin" I croaked out, my throat was so dry I could barely get his name past my lips. When he didn't stir I squeezed his hand in an attempt to get his attention. That seemed to work because not even a second passed before he jolted awake. Lin gave me a look of complete amazement as if he'd expected me to remain unconscious forever.

"Mai" He whispered so softly I barley heard him. He leaned over and placed a warm hand on my check and whipped at a tear I hadn't even known I'd shed. "They didn't think you'd ever wake up"

I wanted to respond and ask how long I'd been out and why they didn't think I'd wake up, but when I went to ask I couldn't get the words past my dry and unused throat. Lin must have seen my attempt because he then told me he'd be right back with some water and left the room. While I waited for Lin, I thought back on the reason I was currently lying in a hospital bed. The last thing I remembered was waking up from my dream where I met that demon woman and stumbling to the phone to call Lin.

That woman! I heard my heart rate pick up on the monitor as I remembered my encounter with the woman that nearly killed me both in my dream and in real life. I closed my eyes in an attempt to calm down, but when I closed my eyes all I could see were the woman's rage filled red eyes. I opened my eyes to look at the ceiling of my hospital room instead but I couldn't get the image of her eyes out of my mind.

"_Oh, Kami I really almost died_!" I gasped for air, but couldn't seem to fill my lungs. I continued to hyperventilate as tears blurred my vision. "_I almost died_!"

Nurses rushed in as my heart monitor began to sound an alarm. One of them placed a mask over my face and instructed me to take deep breaths. I tried but all I kept thinking about was that terrifying moment when I awoke after being attacked by that woman; the burning pain and the inability to take in a full breath without coughing up blood. Then Lin was there, squeezing my hand and running a hand through my hair while murmuring reassurances in my ear. I felt a slight pinch in my arm and then consciousness once again left me.

The next time I awoke my room was brighter and it was Ayako sitting where Lin was previously. She was dressed impeccably in a simple yet elegant peach blouse and khaki pants, but her eyes showed signs of strain. I hoped it wasn't because of me. The moment she noticed that I was awake she launched herself at me and engulfed me in hug before breaking out sobbing.

"Oh Mai, I'm so glad you're okay…" She sat back and dabbed at her eyes with a tissue as to not smear her make-up "… the doctor's weren't sure if you were going to wake up. Lin thought you were dead when he found you." Ayako walked around to the end of my bed and grabbed a plastic pitcher from the movable table that had been placed there and poured some water into a plastic cup before handing it to me. "Here, Lin said he'd gone to get you water when you had your panic attack and that they put you back out before you got a drink."

I slowly pushed myself up into a reclining position to take the cup from Ayako. Wow I was weak, just that little activity had me breaking out in a sweat and panting for breath. I grabbed the cup from her with shaking hands, nodding my head in thanks, and slowly sipped at the cool liquid. Kami, it was good. The cool water slipped past my cracked lips and soothed my dry throat. I finished the cup quickly and Ayako refilled it. I sipped at it languidly, but didn't finish this one and instead sat it on the stand next to my bed. Ayako hadn't said a word sense she handed me the water, so I looked up at her now. She was looking out my room's window and nibbling at her lower lip, deep in thought.

"Ayako…" I croaked out before clearing my throat to continue. "… how long was I unconscious?" She turned back to me and gave me a clinical look, like a doctor assessing a patient, which wasn't far off. I wish Lin was here, there were certain questions I was going to be asked that I couldn't explain to anyone but him.

She sighed and brought her hand up to massage her temples. Ayako looked like she had aged since I last saw her. "A little over a month" I gasped. I knew it must have been at least a week but I didn't think I'd been out for an entire month! That would explain why my muscles felt like jelly.

"W-why?" I knew I was in bad shape when I'd called Lin that night, but my injuries must have been far worse than even I imagined for me to remain unconscious for so long.

"That's the thing, we don't know why" Ayako said as she flipped her perfectly dyed hair over her shoulder, before leaning back in her chair and settling in for what I assumed to be a long and complicated explanation of my hospital stay. "Originally we thought it was caused by lack of oxygen to the brain from the few times you stopped breathing…"

"I stopped breathing!" I yelled to the best of my rusty voice's ability, only to be shushed by Ayako.

"Yes multiple times, but there was no damage to your brain tissue or any sign of cell death so it was ruled out as a cause." She was back to looking out the window and gnawing at her bottom lip. I had to lean in to hear was she said next. "We didn't know why you were unconscious so we were unsure if you'd ever wake up."

I could see that she was holding back tears; I felt equal parts joy and guilt. Joy that there were those that cared so much about my well being and guilt for making them worry for over a month. Glancing down at my hands that were still hooked to a variety of IV's and monitoring equipment, I whispered out an apology, not wanting Ayako to start crying again.

I looked up when I heard Ayako let out a very un-lady like snort. "Don't you dare apologize for something that was in no way your fault" She went from nearly crying to livid faster than a PMSing woman who'd been denied chocolate. I smiled inside, typical Ayako.

"Sorry" I looked away bashfully, trying to hide from her glare. "But how do you know it wasn't my fault?" That seemed to calm her down and she went back to reclining in the probably uncomfortable hospital chair.

"I'm pretty sure you didn't cause yourself to bleed internally or shatter your own ear drums." I could tell she wanted to ask me if I knew who or what did cause it, but she held off on the questions for now. "The doctors here are still trying to figure out what happened. Besides some bruising on your arm you had no other signs of trauma, yet you were bleeding into your lungs, your spleen was ruptured, and you had various other small bleeds throughout your body that were not severe enough to warrant surgery."

I placed my hand over the left side of my abdomen just below my ribs where, I remembered from my anatomy class, my spleen was supposed to be. I felt a raised line so I pulled up my hospital gown a bit to get a closer look. What I found was a red scar that looked to be in the later stages of healing. I poked at it and winced. Ouch. That wasn't very smart of me.

"They had to remove your spleen, and while you're going to feel a little discomfort for the next couple weeks, the incision is nearly healed." Ayako said as she held back a laugh "You probably shouldn't poke at it like that though, the area is still pretty tender."

I winced, more in embarrassment over my stupidity then in pain as I pulled my flimsy hospital gown back over my stomach. "So I must've been in pretty bad shape when Lin found me then?" I asked, looking back at Ayako just in time to catch her wince and look away from me to stare at her expertly manicured hands.

"What's going on with you and Lin?" She asked without even looking up from her hands. She was uncomfortable.

"Huh?" What was going on with us? I was floored out of all the questions she could and should be asking me she decides to question my relationship with Lin? "Why does it matter?"

"It's just I figured if anything ever happened you'd call either me or Bou-san, I never thought you'd call Lin. I mean, I know you two are getting along better now and he's been helping you with some of your homework, but I didn't think you were that close." She somehow made "close" sound less then platonic. Ayako stood up from her chair to stand and look down on me with disappointment in her eyes. "For Kami's sake Mai he's ten years your senior and your only seventeen, that's – it's not even legal!" Okay, so she definitely though me and Lin were being less then platonic.

"Ayako, calm down, nothing is going on with me and Lin. We are just friends." I think. Ayako seemed to realize she was over reacting and sank back into the chair by my bed.

"I'm sorry Mai, you just woke up and I'm yelling at you and accusing you of things I don't even know are true… it's just… he was crying Mai." She looked up to take in my stunned expression. Lin crying? Over me? "It was just so out of character for him and he kept saying it was his fault over and over again, Naru had to slap him to bring him out of it."

Why would Lin cry over me? I know he cared about me, but I didn't think he cared that much. I mean even when Naru nearly died he kept a relatively cool head about him. I suddenly remembered the sound of a gunshot and the image of blood spattering the walls of a Hong Kong apartment. Of course that must be it! Poor Lin, finding me in a pool of my own blood must have reminded him of what happened with his mother, especially when it had only been a few hours since I'd talked with him about it.

"What is going on in that head of yours?" I looked back at Ayako, who thankfully no longer looked mad, but instead seemed to be gaining some amusement from me. I shot her a questioning look. "You're way to open with your emotions, watching your face when your thinking is better than live theater" She reached over and ruffled my already messy hair.

I huffed, but I might as well tell Ayako about my Lin theory so she wouldn't get anymore pervy ideas about us. "I don't think it was because of me that Lin was so upset." She just shot me a quizzical look but didn't interrupt. "Something happened to someone Lin was close to that is kind of similar with what happened to me, except they died."

She didn't speak for a while. "You can't tell me anymore than that?"

"No it's Lin's story to tell not mine and I promised I wouldn't tell anyone."

"So you want me to believe that there is nothing going on between you two yet, Lin is telling you stuff about himself that presumably no one else knows?"

"Um, well he didn't exactly tell me anything" SHIT there goes my foot, Lin was already going to be upset that I even mentioned his mom, no matter how vague I was. He was going to be livid if Naru found out about my visions, but I know Ayako and she was NOT going to just let this go. I just hoped she would take my side on this and not go telling Naru out of some misplaced need to help me.

"So if he didn't tell you, how DID you find out?" Ayako now had her forearms on my bed and was leaning in to stare me straight in my eyes. I really screwed up this time; no way was I getting out of this without telling her about new ability.

"You have to promise Ayako. You can NOT tell anyone about this."

"Even Naru?"

"Especially Naru!" I looked her straight in the eyes so she could see how serious this was. Naru couldn't know about the increase in my abilities and he couldn't know about the woman. If Gene was right I needed to get him out of the country, but that was something I'd have to wait and discuss with Lin.

"Okay" She sighed and sat back in her chair to give me some space. "Spill"

"Lin had grabbed me, cause I, um fell…" I couldn't tell her the real reason he grabbed me, it would bring up to many questions I didn't want or couldn't answer. "and I had a vision of what happened with him and this person." I don't know if she believed me but she looked stunned.

"You had a vision while you were awake and you want to hide it from Naru? He researches this kind of stuff; he's the one that originally tested you for ESP." Ayako just shook her head. "He could probably help you understand your abilities better if you talked to him about it. So why don't you want him knowing?"

"Um, well, you see Lin thinks that he will encourage me to grow my powers and he said that if my powers continue to grow they might drive me crazy…"

"So, this is Lin's idea, to keep this a secret from Naru?"

"Yes" She was taking this remarkably well.

"And you trust Lin to make this decision for you?"

"Yes" I had a bad feely about the direction of this conversation.

"And you STILL say there is NOTHING going on between you two!" I dropped my head back onto my pillow and just closed my eyes. Ayako was like a dog with a bone!

"I promise Ayako, Lin and I are not dating, we are just friends and I'm certainly not sleeping with him." I sighed out while keeping my eyes closed. I heard Ayako move from the chair and felt my bed shift slightly with her weight as she sat on the edge of it. She ran her hand through my hair and I heard her let out a small sigh.

"I don't think he's slept more than a couple hours a day since you've been in here." I opened my eyes and glanced at Ayako has she continued to gently massage my scalp. "We've been taking shifts, all of us, even Naru and Masako, so if you woke up it wouldn't be to an empty room, but Lin insisted on taking the night shifts. Every day he would come here, straight from the office and sit with you until one of us came in the morning; he never even used the cot the nurses set up for him. He insisted on just dozing in the chair next to your bed, always holding your hand, it would've been cute if the situation wasn't so dire. So it's kind of hard for me to believe that there's nothing going on between you two"

"He stayed with me every night?"

"Every night, and all day on Sundays." I was in awe, I knew he cared, he'd admitted to as much, but for Lin to openly show that much affection... I gave myself a mental head shake. I was not going to think about me and Lin right now, for all I know Lin sees me as little sister, a replacement for the ones he lost. I had far more important issues to think about. I wasn't going to make the same mistake twice and fall for someone that will never feel the same.

"He probably just sees me as a little sister, I mean Bou-san is always being over protective of me and you don't think we're dating!" Hah! There that should get her off the topic of Lin and mines imagined relationship.

"Not to say that Bou-san hasn't lost any sleep, because we all have, but he doesn't look like the walking dead like Lin." She quirked an eyebrow at me, clearly not buying my logic. "Even if you two aren't dating there's something going on between you two if he was the first person you thought to call when you needed help. I don't have an issue with you seeing him, just no um, unsupervised alone time until you're a little older. Okay?" Did she just give me the go ahead to date Lin?

"Um, okay" because what else was I suppose to say?

* * *

Ayako had left about an hour ago to run to my apartment to get me some of my own pajamas to change into and some cloths for whenever they decided to release me. Because of the strange nature of my injuries and my mysterious coma the doctors wanted to keep me a few more days to run some test. Thankfully though they removed my catheter (I'm glad I was unconscious when they put it in) and were letting me change into my own pajamas instead of having to remain in the flimsy hospital gown I have been wearing.

So when I heard the door to my hospital room open I just figured it was either a nurse coming to check on me or Ayako with my clothing. I was not expecting to look up from the book I was reading to see my library stalker holding a beautiful ceramic pot decorated with frolicking otters and filled with blooming baby-blue Bellflowers. He placed the potted plant on the stand next to my bed and bowed deeply before me.

"I apologize for my rude behavior towards you during our previous encounter. I understand that what I said to you was very inappropriate and I humbly seek your forgiveness" I should have screamed for security or paged one of the nurses, but I couldn't because I doubled over laughing instead. It was just so absurd! I just woke up from a month long coma which was brought upon me by some evil spirit that was holding my ex-bosses twin brother's sprit captive in some twisted Garden of Eden and then was told by one of my best friends that a guy that I thought hated me until recently was most likely in love with me! And now the help desk guy from the library that I thought for sure was some kind of sick pervert, was bowing to me in my hospital room and asking for forgiveness like I was some sort of feudal princess!

Chiaki looked up from his bowed position to give me a nervous look. "I'm sorry did I say something wrong again? Sensei said my apology was appropriate and he's a lot better at talking to people then me."

"No, no it was a little formal but otherwise okay, apology accepted now can you please stop bowing." I whipped away the tears I'd shed from laughing so hard and looked over Chiaki. He was dressed more casual then the last time I'd seen him, he had on a pair of baggy jeans and large graphic tee that made him look even younger then he was. I still thought that there was something off about him, but he didn't give me the same uneasy feeling I'd gotten when we'd met in the library. His apology seemed sincere and if he tried anything the nurses were only a button push away.

He stood up straight and looked me over, but in a clinical not creepy way he had previously. His intentions seemed completely platonic now. "So what prompted the visit and apology?" I asked curios as to how he knew I was in the hospital and his convenient timing, but not comfortable enough to ask him straight out.

He looked at me through his bangs, which was adorable. Yes he was cute. No I wasn't interested. Maybe he wasn't the creeper I thought he was, but there was definitely something off about him. He was like a stumbling stray puppy; you wanted to help but didn't want to get too close in case it had rabies.

"Well one of my co-workers overheard me talking to you at the library and thought I was being inappropriate, so she told my boss and I was fired." I gasped, maybe he was here for some twisted revenge because he blamed me for him losing his job, but he just continued talking. "Then when I told my sensei about it he was really mad at me and said I should apologize to you. So I looked you up and went to your school, but your friends said you were in the hospital." I was going to kill them; my school friends were suckers for a pretty face. "but when I got here your boyfriend wouldn't let me in and he told your other friends that I was stalking you. I've just kind of been hanging around the hospital since, waiting for you to wake up so I could sneak in and apology."

"Um, no offense Chiaki but that IS stalking and really creepy." I was just about to page a nurse when he threw himself onto the floor and fully prostrated himself before me.

"I'm sorry, please forgive me I was just trying to do as Sensei said. I didn't mean to creep you out again!" He pleaded into the floor.

"It's okay Chiaki, just get off the floor." What was up with this guy, could someone actually be this socially ignorant? I've heard of computer geeks being socially awkward, but it was like Chiaki never even lived among humans before.

He pulled himself off from the floor, but even with his head bowed I could see he was crying. "I'm sorry, this is why Sensei sent me to Tokyo, he thought that if I spent some time around so many people I might learn how to blend in better. The others won't even let me near the customers because their afraid I'll scare them away." He sniffed and I handed him a tissue from the box that was sitting next to my bed. "I just want to make Sensei proud." He whipped at his noise and tossed the tissue into the waste basket under the table.

I sighed, I just couldn't tell him to leave now. He was trying to do what he thought was right he was just going about it the wrong way. "Chiaki why don't you sit down and we will talk about what you did wrong so you don't repeat your mistakes, okay?"

"Really, you'll help me!" His eyes lit up like Christmas' lights and before I could blink he was perched on the chair next to my bed with a pen and paper ready to take notes. I looked at him trying to figure out where he pulled the pen and paper from because the only thing he was carrying when he walked into my room was the potted Bellflowers that were now placed on my bedside table.

"Yes, I'll help. So let's start with what happened at the library. What was that about?" Why focus on my own problems when I could be fixing someone else's?

"Well, I think you're cute and I wanted to ask you out, so I went and read some romance novels in the library that are really popular with girls your age and just did what they guys in them did."

"One of those books didn't happen to be a vampire novel called Twilight?"

"Yah, why?" I winced, that explained all the creepy staring.

"While it may seem romantic in a book, a lot of what you read about in romance novels comes off as a little creepy in real life. If you want to learn how act in around people your best bet is to go out and watch people interact…" on the other hand if he sat in the middle of a shopping center staring at people and taking notes he might get beat up or the cops called on him. "Do you watch TV?"

"No, I prefer to read." Of course.

"Well maybe you should start watching TV you can learn a lot about appropriate social behavior from the TV to, but remember it's still mostly fiction. And stop winking at people, it's really unnerving." I watched as he furiously wrote down everything in perfect fluid Kanji. For someone that was so socially awkward he was well educated. "So who is this Sensei you keep talking about?"

"Oh, he owns the Onsen that I work at in Hakone; he took me in after my family was killed in a boating accident." Chiaki continued to scribble on his note pad but it looked like he'd given up on taking notes and was instead doodling. "He is really kind and wise, he helps people like me." Maybe this Sensei guy ran a school for people that are "different", that would certainly explain Chiaki.

"He sounds like a really nice guy, what's his name, maybe I can give him a call and tell him alls forgiven so he won't be mad at you?" Chiaki looked up and was about to say something when my room door opened and Lin walked in. He looked both startled and angry to see my "stalker" sitting at my bedside.

"What are you doing here?" Lin growled out while taking an intimidating step towards Chiaki who just looked up at him seemingly unconcerned with the large male making his way towards him.

Chiaki turned back to me and gave me a charming smile. "Well I guess I should leave now, I don't think your boyfriend likes me much" Well at least he picked up on that much. "Can we talk again? I promise to try and not be creepy and if I am you can call me out on it!"

"I guess that would be okay"

"No it would not be okay!" Lin said and looked at me like I was brain damaged. I just glared back at him, he had no right to dictate who I could or could not speak with.

Chiaki bounced from the chair and ripped the paper he had been doodling on out of his note pad and placed it next to the plant he'd gave me. "I know I didn't make a great first impression so I figured you probably didn't keep my number, so here it is again. If I don't hear from you I promise to never bother you again." And with that he was out the door.

Lin picked up the paper Chiaki left and went to throw it away.

"Wait!"

"You're not really going to talk to him again are you?" He didn't argue anymore though and handed the paper over to me. He took off his suit coat and draped it over the chair Chiaki had just vacated before sitting down himself.

"He's actually not that bad, he just doesn't know how to interact with people very well. I kind of feel bad for him, I don't think he has any friends."

"He makes my shiki uneasy; he's not just some awkward guy, you need to be careful around him." I huffed, there was definitely something odd about Chiaki, but my internal alarm no longer seemed to be bothered by him so I was willing to give him a chance. I looked down at the paper Chiaki left for me and gasped.

"Mai? What wrong! Do you need me to get a nurse?" Lin leaned over and placed a hand on my forehead. I absently swiped his hand away as I continued to stare intently at Chiaki's drawing.

"I'm fine, Lin, but this drawing. It's from my dream" There it was, expertly sketched out in black ink, a little fox surrounded by flames facing off against a giant, winding snake.

* * *

**Boo Yah! That was fun! Okay Chiaki took on a different role, but hey it works. **

**I actually wrote out the back story for Chiaki, Sensei and the demon lady so I know who they are now and how they are all going to work into my story. It's so much more complicated then I originally meant it to be! **

**What does everyone think of Chiaki? I only plan on him popping up once more, but if he is well liked he can make other appearances. **

**Also, don't worry there is a very good reason for Lin extreme reaction to Mai's injuries, because I know him crying in public is very OOC. **

**Chapter Title "Wake Up" by Arcade Fire**

**I'm a review whore! The more reviews I get the faster I write! Please also point out any mistakes I make, I like constructive criticism the best. I've re-read this chapter twice so hopefully there won't be a ton of mistakes. **

**Night! **

**Next chapter: Mai and Lin have a heart to heart - plus something Lin does makes Naru VERY unhappy. ;) **


	7. Tired

**Tired**

I looked over the sketch and was amazed at Chiaki's talent. He'd sketched out the scene from my dream in mere minutes and it was a perfect, gallery worthy piece of art. Lin stood over me to glance at the drawing.

"When did you dream about a kitsune and a snake?"

"Just last night, right before I woke up I had a dream about a little fox being crushed by a large snake, but just when I thought the fox was dead it burst into blue flames and the snake let it go. My dream ended with them sitting just like this." I pointed to the drawing and looked up at Lin, who was frowning down at the paper.

"Did you tell Chiaki about your dream?"

"No! I mean I don't think he's the creep I originally thought he was, but I'm not going to open up to him about my weird dreams." I wasn't that stupid. Lin took the paper out of my hands and flipped it over.

"He left both his number and a number for a 'sensei'." Lin shot me a questioning look.

"I asked him for his sensei's number so I could call him and tell him that Chiaki stopped by and apologized."

"Why would you need to do that?"

"Because it was his sensei that told him to apologize to me after he learned of Chiaki's behavior in the library." He sat back down into the chair by my bed and covered his face with his hands. I don't think I've ever seen Lin this frazzled before.

"We don't have time for this right now, Naru is going to be here in less then an hour and I need you to tell me what happened to you before then." He rubbed at his eyes and sat back up to look directly at me. Even though Lin was dressed in a suit he didn't look as put together as normal. His white dress shirt looked like it hadn't seen an iron in a while and his collar and tie were crooked. Lin himself was even worse off then his clothing. He looked to have dropped a few pounds, his skin was sickly pale and there were bags under his eyes that did indeed make him look like the walking dead. Not that I could talk, a recent trip to the bathroom revealed that the cloths Ayako was sent to fetch would definitely not fit me. I'd dropped at least ten pounds if not more, my hair was dull and in need of a washing and my skin was paler then Lin's.

"And where is Ayako, she wasn't supposed to leave until I got here!" He almost yelled as he looked around as if expected her to pop out at any moment.

"She left to pick up some things from my apartment, I'm a big girl Lin I can manage an hour or so of solitude. You need to calm down you're not acting like yourself and it's starting to freak me out."

"I'm sorry; it's been a very long and stressful month. I didn't mean to take it out on you. Just, let me center myself and then we can talk" He said before closing his eyes and taking in a deep breath before letting it out. I could feel some of the tension leaving him as he got himself back under control.

What was with him? I've never seen him be this uncollected and I wasn't the only one concerned with his strange behavior. I could see his shiki perfectly as they hovered around and brushed against him in an attempt to calm him down, as Lin continued to slowly breathe in and out.

I blinked and rubbed at my eyes, I've never been able to see his shiki this visibly before. They looked like little oriental dragons not much longer then my forearm and about half the width; all five of them had two little horns on their horse shaped heads, four bird like legs and serpentine bodies. All of their scales were a pale almost translucent white, but they each had different colored manes of hair, most likely to correspond with the five elements they represented.

Lin's fire shiki, who's mane was an eye catching red, was sitting perched on his head while its siblings continued to hover around Lin. It must have noticed me looking at it, because the little dragon turned its head to give me its full attention. The shiki looked me over with tiny, cat like eyes before bounding from Lin's head to gently float over to me. It hovered around me for a moment, before settling around my neck like a boa. I jumped, startled at the sudden warm presence on my neck. I was surprised that it actually had some weight to it and as I raised my hand to try and touch it, I was even more startled when it raised its head up to bump my hand with its snout. The fire elemental was warm to the touch and definitely had a physical mass, touching the shiki felt no different then the one time I'd touched a pet lizard one of my class mates brought in for show and tell when I was in primary school. I continued to stroke the creature as I waited for Lin to finish his meditation exercise.

Lin's remaining shiki settled on his broad shoulders as Lin's breathing returning to normal, a sign that his meditation was nearly complete. I wonder if his shiki were always riding around someplace on his body, he seemed used to it. Lin opened his eyes and they immediately went to my neck, where his fire shiki was still wrapper around me as I petted its little head.

"What the hell!" Lin gasped out, his eyes going wide and his mouth dropping open.

"What?" Okay, now what'd I do. I took my hand away from the mini dragon and it unwound its self from my neck only to perch on my shoulder instead. I expected it to return to Lin but it just sat there looking at its master while he continued to gape at both of us in astonishment.

Lin closed his mouth with a snap and looked me over as if seeing me for the first time. "You shouldn't be able to do that."

"What?"

"Interact with my shiki like that, normally the only human that a shiki can interact with is the one they are bond too." He shook his head and smiled. "I've never met anyone quite like you before, you continue to astound me."

"But Masako and the others have seen your shiki."

"No, they have only caught glimpses of them and no one but me has ever been able to interact with my personal shiki like that" he gestured to the fire shiki that was still perched on my shoulder "not even my teacher, who was a shiki master himself."

I just shrugged my unoccupied shoulder, it's not like I knew anymore about my strange abilities then Lin did. We had other, more pressing things to discuss and only a short amount of time to do it. Lin, apparently having the same thought spoke up and asked me to quickly explain what happened to me, before either Ayako or Naru showed up.

Luckily my dream with the demon lady wasn't a long one so it only took a couple of minutes for me to fill Lin in on all the detail. This left us with about a half hour before Naru was due to show up, which gave us some time to decide on how much we wanted to tell Naru. After I was admitted to the hospital Naru had questioned Lin on the cause of my injuries, and Lin (not in a state of mind to deal with Naru badgering him) came clean to Naru about Gene's visits to my dreams.

So, we were left with debating on whether or not to tell Naru about Gene's warning. On one hand Naru might have a better idea of who this woman was and why she wanted his brother and him dead (Lin's opinion), but if we told him and she really was a threat to him he would never leave Japan (my opinion). After bickering back and forth (okay I bickered Lin just raised an eyebrow when he thought I was being stupid) we decided to tell him. Cause after finding out his brother was playing at being my spirit guide he probably wouldn't leave anyways.

Plus with a spirit capable of harming me through my dreams, we need everyone in on this case. And I mean everyone and that was NOT something Naru was going to agree to, but that was too bad because Lin had already typed up an email on his laptop to send out to the irregulars, Yasu and Naru with all the details of the case… all of them, including the true identity of a certain narcissistic ghost hunter. I swear Lin was smirking as he hit the send button and closed his laptop.

"So why did you think it was your fault?" Lin was leaning back in his chair with his arms crossed over his chest; we were just waiting for Naru and/or Ayako to show up so I though it would be a good time to ask Lin a few questions. I was tired of being the one interrogated.

Lin didn't say anything and I couldn't bring myself to look at him to gage his reaction, so I continued to stare down at my lap where another one of Lin's shiki laid stretched out. This one had a yellow mane the color of corn silk, signifying it as an earth elemental. I ran my hand down its back as I gathered myself to continue.

"Ayako said you were really upset when they met you at the emergency room and you kept repeating that it was your fault over and over, until Naru slapped you." I heard Lin take in a deep breath.

"Yah, I overreacted a bit." He shifted in his seat and I glanced at him through my bangs. He was clearly uncomfortable, and it didn't seem like he was going to elaborate. A feeling of dread washed over me, something had Lin spooked and he wasn't willing to open up about it.

I shouldn't be surprise, after all, Lin and I had only recently become friends and before that we barely ever spoke. But I couldn't help but feel disappointed that he wouldn't tell me what happened to make him act so out of character.

"You barely lost your cool when Naru nearly died, so I can't figure out why my brush with death would have you… acting so unwound" I almost said crying, but men don't seem to like it when you point out their moments of weakness. "So… why was this time so different?"

Instead of answering he reached out and gently grabbed my left arm, which was the only part of my body that remained bandaged. I'd asked why this bandage remained when Ayako had said that all of my wounds were either heeled or nearly so, but I was never given an answer and she'd left shortly after to gather my cloths. I'd wanted to remove it myself but was afraid of what I might find, so I'd left it.

Lin quickly but carefully unwound the cloth bandage from around my forearm to reveal a fading scar, but unlike my abdominal scar this looked to have resulted from a burn and not a surgical scalpel. I almost asked him why my arm was wrapped when it was clear that the wound had been healed for a while, but stopped when I notice the scar's unique shape.

"It looks like a lightning bolt" It ran in a jagged line from my wrist to my elbow and was a shiny pink in contrast with the pale underside of my forearm. Lin ran his fingertips over the mark causing a pleasant shiver to move up my arm and down into my body.

"My mother developed the same mark after being possessed"

I gasped and looked over at Lin. He was sitting on the edge of the chair and was closer then I expected, so I could clearly see the pain reflected in his eyes.

"Does this mean I'm possessed then?" I asked in a whisper, unable to break the eerie silence that had enveloped the room.

"No, my mother's burn never healed like yours. The demon must have tried to possess you and failed." He had leaned back in his chair but his eyes never left my scared arm. "But when I found you the wound was still fresh…" and he thought the same demon that had possessed his mother had taken over me as well. Poor Lin, having to relive such a traumatic memory and so soon after I'd promised him the same thing would not happen to me as his mother.

"Did you tell Naru or the others about this?" The shiki on my lap got up and made its way over to Lin, joining its sibling in trying to comfort their master. With my right hand now unoccupied I ran it over my scar. The newly formed skin was cool to the touch, odd.

"No, I've never spoken of my mother with anyone but you; I let Naru assume that your wounds were connected to his brother's case." I wanted to call him out on hiding the information from Naru, when he had criticized Naru for doing the same to me, but I understood better then even Lin knew that there are some memories that are nearly impossible to talk about. Trying to push away the phantom smell of burring flesh that suddenly filled my nose; I took a deep breath to clear my head, and got back on topic.

"Do you think they are?"

"What?"

"Connected, Gene's case, the woman from my dream and the being that possessed your mother?" I asked as Lin leaned back in the chair and messaged the bridge of his noise as his shiki continued to fuss about him. He raised a hand and shooed them off like annoying mosquitoes and all but the fire shiki popped out of existence. The one remaining floated over to me and once again took up residence around my neck, which earned it an annoyed glance from Lin.

"Unfortunately it's starting to look that way" Lin replied.

"Then you're going to have to tell Naru…"

"I know" Lin snapped before standing up from his seat and beginning to pace. His aura radiated pain, I wanted to help but I didn't know how. This was not the same Lin I'd come to know over the past year. Gone was the cold, level headed assistant and in his place stood a man controlled by his anxieties and emotions. This last month had destroyed the Lin I knew and it was my fault. I'm the one that brought back all of his buried fears and memories, I had to fix this. Somehow.

I closed my eyes and bowed my head so I wouldn't have to watch Lin pace, but with my eyes closed all I kept seeing was the image of Lin's mom dying over and over in my head. The look of love she directed at her oldest child as she pulled the trigger, the blood and brain matter that sprayed from the wound made when the bullet ripped through her skull, the smell of gun powder and blood in the air. Warm tears flowed from my closed eye, but were quickly whipped away by rough, callused hands. "I'm sorry Lin" I said without looking up.

"Don't apologize; I'm just glad you're alright and I'm the one that should be apologizing." I opened my eyes and went to deny his need to apologize but I was surprised by how close his face was to mine. He tucked a stray hair behind my ear and leaned in so our noses were touching. I closed my eyes as his lips brushed over mine in a feather light kiss, which was quite effective in silencing my rebuttal, and then Ayako burst into my hospital room. Lin quickly moved back to an appropriate distance as my cheeks flushed with blood and I turned my head to look out my room's window. It was such a nice day out, maybe I could make a run for it…

"What did I say about no unsupervised alone time!" She walked over and smacked Lin on the back of his head. "I saw that you know!" Ayako yelled and then whispered "pervert" under her breath, but there was no bite to it and she was holding back a smile. If this had happened a month ago Ayako would have been calling the cops on Lin, but his actions while I was in a coma must have earned him her approval.

"Lin why don't you wait in the hall so I can help Mai get cleaned up and changed." It was more of an order then a suggestion.

"Sure, I'll go grab something to eat and be back in fifteen minutes, do either of you want anything?" Okay something was definitely wrong, Lin was being courteous. I could understand him offering to buy me dinner; we had just kissed so I would guess we were a little more then "just friends" now. But did he offer to buy Ayako dinner as well?

"Actually Boa-san and the others should be here in a couple of minutes and Yasu said he would pick up dinner for everyone."

"Very well, I will be in the hall. Please let me know when Mai is decent." Lin said as he made his way out the door.

I turned back to Ayako as she looked at my arm. "I'm surprised he let you remove the bandage, Lin's been pretty insistent that it stay covered even thought it's healed. He's yet to explain why though." I wasn't sure if Lin wanted me to say anything yet so I didn't respond and Ayako went to one of the bags she brought and pulled out a pair of plaid pajama pants and a large t-shirt that said "Not a morning person" written on it with a picture of a cat that looked ready to maul someone. It was one of my mother's old oversized shirts she used to sleep in. I had taken to wearing it after she died; it helped me feel like she was still with me.

"You and Lin seem to be getting along better now." I said as Ayako help me out of bed and into the bathroom so I could wash up and change.

She let out a small snort as I removed my hospital gown. "He's not half bad when he isn't playing at being mute. I mean he's still not much of a conversationalist but at least he responds now when I speak to him."

I smiled, remembering the case at Yasu's school, when Ayako had to ride with Lin for three hours and how she complained about him taking pride in completely ignoring his passengers, namely her. "Yah he's a lot less intimidating once he starts talking, he has a kind voice." I didn't even realize what I'd said until it left my mouth. I slapped my hands over my traitorous lips and blushed as Ayako laughed at my embarrassment.

"So did you two proclaim your undying love to one another?" She asked after she stopped laughing and started to wash me with the cloth she'd grabbed from next to the small sink. I should've been embarrassed, but Ayako seemed so relaxed and blasé about my nudity that I only felt slightly uncomfortable, well at least until she asked about Lin. "Ah isn't that cute, it's not only your face that blushed when your embarrassed" She giggle.

"It's not funny" I mumbled under my breath "and no there were no proclamations of love."

"Okay, then what was that kiss about?"

"I don't know, but maybe I would've found out if you hadn't burst in" She was standing behind me so I glared at her reflection in the mirror. Ayako just grinned back at me as she ran the damp cloth along my shoulders, not even aware of the little fire shiki that was still wrapped around my throat like a choker. "So who's coming to see me?" I asked wanting desperately to change the subject.

Ayako rolled her eyes knowing what I was doing but not calling me out on it. "Everyone that Lin sent the email to." Oh crap I'd hoped we would get a chance to talk with Naru before the fallout began. "Bou-san called me when I was at your apartment, that's what took me so long, I had to calm him down. He was having I fit over his 'hero' being none other than Naru."

"You aren't upset?"

"Of course I am! I would hope that after a year of working together we had earned his trust, but I also understand why he would keep it a secret. His brother was murdered and the killer has yet to be found, so it makes sense to keep his identity and reasons for being in Japan a secret." Ayako was right and her calm acceptance and forgiveness made me feel like a little kid. She had a point, what Naru did made sense, I was just too emotionally invested to see it. That didn't excuse Gene though. He should've told me what was going on a lot sooner, before everything went to hell in a hand basket.

"So everyone's coming here to discuss Gene's case?"

"No. That can wait until after you're out of the hospital, we were all planning on stopping by tonight anyways."

"Then why bring up the email?"

"So you'd know that all of us are up to date on what's going on, and prepared for the razzing our dear Dr. Davis is going to get from everyone." She winked at me and handed the wash cloth over so I could finish up; the fire shiki hovered around me after it was forced to move so I could wash my neck. I quickly cleaned myself and then Ayako help me wash my hair and dress. Once finished she walked me to the bed before going to get Lin. My little fire friend once again wrapped itself around my neck as I made myself comfortable, I wonder why it stayed when all of the others disappeared to wherever they existed when not assisting Lin.

"Where did these come from, their beautiful!" I looked to see Ayako holding the flowers Chiaki had left me. "Wow, this pot is hand painted this must have been expensive, look how much detail there is, you can even see the otter's little black eyes!" Ayako gushed.

"That kid from the library gave it to Mai." Lin said; clearly still upset that I'd been left alone. "There is the drawing I mentioned in my email." Lin pointed to the paper that had been sitting face down next to the pot.

Ayako set down the pot and picked up the paper. She flipped it over only to gasp. "Wow, he may be a creep, but he has some wicked talent."

"He's not a creep, just socially awkward." I said wanted to defend the hapless boy.

"Creep or not he must have some sort of physic gift to be able to draw a person's dream." Ayako put down the drawing and sat on the edge of my bed, leaving the chair open for Lin. "Maybe he can help us out. He could draw your dreams so we can examine them visually for any clues you may have missed." So much for not talking about anything case related until after I was out of the hospital.

"No" Lin said as he once again took the chair next to my bed. "I don't want him around Mai, there is something not quite right about him."

"But he doesn't make me uneasy anymore! If he wanted to harm me or was a threat I'm sure my 'instincts' would warn me." I really didn't know why I kept defending him. All I know was that I needed to talk to him again. He knew something and I was determined to find out what that something was.

Lin ran a hand through his hair and glanced at me as I stared him down. I wasn't going to let him baby me. I've lived on my own for years and I wasn't about to give up my independence just because Lin was being paranoid. "Fine, but you are not to talk with him until after you're out of the hospital and you will meet with him at the office where both Naru and I can question him."

"That's if I'm willing to let you back into the office after the stunt you just pulled!" Naru growled from the doorway. Lin cringed and stood up from his chair to face one very pissed off narcissist. Naru stood in my doorway, his hands clenched into fists at his sides, glaring at Lin with pure hatred. He was dressed in all black as was his norm, but today instead of making him look dashing and mysterious it only served to enhance the black aura that surrounded him. His rage filled my room and Lin's shiki vibrate against my neck as it growled, ready to defend its master if needed.

I was worried that Naru would attack Lin either psychically or physically when Yasu appeared next to Naru and threw and arm around his shoulder, knocking him off balance. "Jees man, chill, it's not like you would've been able to hide it much longer with what happened to Mai. You should be thanking him! Lin saved you from having to explain everything yourself." Yasu winked at me as Naru's aura calmed. He had such impeccable timing. I just winked back at him as he released Naru from his grasp only to walk over to me an enveloped me in a hug, while Naru hung back and appeared to sulk. "Glad to see you awake!"

"Thanks Yasu!" I said "How did you get Naru to calm down like that" I whispered into his ear so no one else could hear.

"It's a secret, but I'll tell you if you tell me what's going on with you and our tall wizard friend" He whispered back before pulling away and giving me another mischievous wink.

"Okay" I laughed "As soon as I get out of here we'll get coffee at our normal place and you can catch me up on all the latest gossip." I loved hanging out with Yasu; he'd grown to become one of my closest friends over the last year. I could tell him things that I just couldn't talk about with my school friends. Michiru and the others were so caught up in normal teenage girl stuff, like the latest fashions and who was dating who in school that I couldn't really talk to them about some of the more serious aspects of my life, like worrying about paying bills or juggling my job and schooling. While Yasu had lived a pretty plush life compared to mine, he's a good listener and was more mature then my school friends, who preferred to talk about the latest celebrity scandal then to hear me "whine" about my problem.

"It's a date!" Yasu said, as he went to stand next to Naru, which earned him a dirty look from Lin. I rolled my eyes. Men.

"You should've at least had the courtesy to consult with me before involving the whole office in my personal affairs." Naru spoke up from where he was leaning against the wall just inside my room. Lin had just sat back down and was about to once more stand up to confront Naru, so I grabbed his arm before he could say something that would just make things worse. Lin was not in the mood to deal with Naru or his attitude. He was exhausted, both emotionally and physically and if he and Naru got in an argument right now things would be said that they both would latter regret. So I regulated myself to peacemaker.

"Lin sit down. Naru shut up" I said in my most commanding voice, which wasn't very commanding considering it was still a little ruff from disuse. Lin knowing enough not to argue with me sat back down and left Naru for me to deal with. "Considering I'm the one sitting in the hospital bed right now it's no longer only your 'personal affairs' and from what I saw of the being that's after you, your going to need all of our help. This situation is bigger and more important then your bruised pride, so suck it up and stop being such a prat!" I was breathing heavy by the end of my tirade and I could feel tears once again begin to form in my eyes. Today had become a rollercoaster of emotions and Naru was just another hill I had to climb, so I took in a deep breath, whipped away my tears and glared at Naru, waiting for his respond.

"Fine" he mumbled before looking away from my gaze. That was it! No great witty retort? No insult? Wow. "but hurry up and get better Yasuhara makes horrible tea." I just rolled my eyes; I guess that was the best "get well soon" I was going to get from Naru.

"I thought you quit?" Ayako spoke up from her seat on my bed.

"She did, Naru is just in denial" Yasu answered far too cheerfully.

I laughed as Naru grumbled and Lin shook his head at our behavior.

Takigawa, John and Masako showed up a few minutes later with take-out from one of my favorite American diners. Bou-san enveloped me in a hug as soon as he set the bags of food down and Ayako had to remind him of my weakened state so he wouldn't crush me. John and surprisingly Masako also gave me a hug after I was released from the monk's grasp. We enjoyed our food while talking about what I'd missed in the past month. Ayako and Takigawa were now living together, Yasu had received an award from The Student Paranormal Research Society for a paper he'd written about the haunting in his previous high school, and Masako would be leaving the country for a couple months to work with a branch of SPR in America. A lot had happened while I was in a coma, but with my friends laughing and joking around me I hardly felt left out.

Naru was only razzed slight for keeping us all in the dark and it was funny to see Takigawa proclaim that Dr. Oliver Davis sounded a lot nicer when spoken of in whatever journals he read. I was surprised to learn that Masako had already known, but laughed when I learned that was what she'd been holding over his head. Masako was quite upset that she no longer could blackmail Naru into going on dates with her. Naru for the most part stayed out of our banter and was talking to Yasu in the corner about something, they were standing unusually close, but when I pointed it out to Lin he just shrugged his shoulders before going back to reading the paper John had brought for him.

Visiting hours were coming to an end and everyone had left except Naru and Lin, even though Ayako said we were going to wait until I was out of the hospital to talk about the case. Lin and I had some things that we needed to tell Naru when the others weren't around, so Lin had pulled him aside while everyone else was occupied and asked him to stick around to talk. It was hard for Lin to talk about his mom, and it was bad enough everyone saw him breakdown once he didn't want it to happen again.

As soon as Yasu walked out the door Naru turned on us. "What's this about?" The normal condescending tone was absent from his voice as he looked over at Lin who's head was bowed while he sat in his chair holding my hand. Naru looked at our hands and rose and eyebrow but didn't comment on Lin's behavior.

Lin didn't say anything; he just kept his head bowed and his eyes closed. His hand was shaking and his shiki had reappeared sensing his discomfort, even the little fire shiki had left his place around my neck to try and comfort his master. I know how hard it is to talk about a traumatizing event you just want to forget, so I began for him, hoping that he would be able to answer any question I didn't know the answer to.

"Lin has seen this mark before" I raised my arm so Naru could see the lightning scar more clearly. Lin's grip on my hand tightened and I took a deep breath as his emotions and memories flowed into me, but unlike my previous vision I was not pulled in completely. It was like watching a TV out of the corner of my eye as I spoke with Naru.

"Lin's mom was like me; she would have strange dreams from time to time and receive messages from relatives or friends that had passed on." Lin didn't comment on my sudden knowledge for he was lost in the memories that continued to poor into me. "But it was manageable, she only had them every now and then, but after meeting with a local psychic that encouraged her to expand her abilities she started getting the dreams every night and no longer were the spirits just those of friendly acquaintances, but malicious spirits began to invade her dreams as well."

I closed my eyes and relieved one of Lin's memories with him. His mother was screaming in her sleep, his father holding her down trying to wake her while little Koujo watched from their bedroom door. I opened my eyes and glanced at Naru who was looking at Lin with concern.

"It got to the point that she had to do something, the local psychic woman couldn't offer her anymore help, but told her of a priest in Japan that might be able to seal away her abilities. So Lin's parents left him and his two little sisters with a friend and went to Japan, but when they returned she wasn't any better and had a burn the shape of a lightning bolt on her left arm." I looked down at my scar and compared it to the image of Lin's mother's burn that flashed in my mind. They were both the exact same shape except mine was healed where hers was red and raw. "She fought with the spirit that had possessed her in Japan for almost a year. Lin was able to help her with his developing abilities, but eventually the spirit won."

Tears were streaming down both of our faces as Lin began to remember that horrible night of his tenth birthday. Naru didn't need to know all these details but I couldn't stop myself from giving voice to the memories I was seeing. "The whole family had gone out to dinner for Lin's tenth birthday and his mother appeared to be having a good day, with no sign of the malicious spirit in her aura, but it was just biding it's time. That night once everyone had gone to bed Lin was awoken by a loud bang. He got up to check on the noise and stopped by his baby sisters' room to check and make sure the noise hadn't woken them up." I sobbed as the image of his deathly still sisters filled my mind, there heads lying at an odd angle. "They were both dead, their necks broken, the life squeezed out of them. He found his father shot in the head by his own gun, his mother standing over him with it in her hands. Lin ran from the room but his mother followed and cornered him in the family room. Lin tried to wrestle the gun from her but wasn't strong enough and was shot in the stomach."

This part should have been easier, but no matter how many times I relived the scene of Lin's mother's death it never got easier. "She was about to shoot Lin again, when his mother managed to get back control of her body long enough to turn the gun on herself and pull the trigger." When the memories stopped I tugged on Lin's hand and he stood from his chair only to sit on my bed so I could pull him into an embrace. He didn't say anything and just cried silently while I held him, Naru completely forgotten.

Therapists say it's cathartic to talk about your trauma that it helps the healing process, but therapists only know what they read in books they don't know what it's like and their wrong. Sometimes it's best to just forget. _I'm sorry Lin that you had to remember_. I said to myself as I hold him and think over my own trauma, the smell of burning flesh and screams of agony I wish I could forget. No, remembering was what pushed my mother to drive her car into Tokyo Bay, it was better to forget.

Lin's breathing had evened out and he appeared to be asleep. I didn't want to disturb him but he was heavy and not in the most comfortable of positions. I looked over to Naru, who was shifting uncomfortably in the corner not sure what to say. "Naru can you help me? Lin's fallen asleep and I don't want to wake him. Can you maneuver him so he's lying down?"

"Sure" Naru wasn't very good at dealing with emotional situations, but came over and helped me maneuver Lin so he was lying down next to me instead of hunched over my shoulder in an awkward embrace.

"Thanks"

Naru didn't respond and seemed to be trying to figure out what to say, which was a first. If this wasn't such a serious topic I might have laughed at Naru being speechless, but there was nothing about this situation that was funny.

"Did Lin tell you all of that" He finally asked, waving his hand in Lin's general direction, but not looking at him, seemingly uncomfortable with seeing his guardian in such a vulnerable state.

"No, I saw it all in visions"

"You mean dreams?"

"No, I saw Lin's memories when I touched him, while I was awake. Most of what I told you I only learned about just now while we were holding hands." I wasn't looking at Naru; instead I was watching Lin's face as he slept. His face was smooth and he looked at peace, I hope he was having a dreamless sleep. Four of his shiki had settled around him while the one red haired one returned to its place around my neck. When Lin was in a better mind set I was going to have to ask him if he'd told this particular shiki to keep and eye on me or if it just really liked me.

"So you took the memories straight from his mind?" Naru had taken Lin's place in the chair next to my bed. "Are you feeling faint or light headed?"

"Um, yes I guess and no, not really." I answered him. Lin didn't want Naru to know about my abilities, but they seemed to be growing without Naru's encouragement and after seeing Lin's mom I was sure I wouldn't run into the same problems as her. I was able to fight off that spirit's possession when she wasn't, so it must be proof that I won't go crazy. Right? "But you can do the same thing with your psychometry can't you? That's how you found that billionaire's son."

"I get impressions and vision from objects left by the person that's touched them; I can't go and pluck COMPLETE memories from people's brains."

"Um is that bad?" Naru was looking at me like he just found a new and fascinating toy; this must be what Lin meant when he said Naru was a scientist first and foremost. It was the same gleam he got in his eyes when we were given and particularly difficult case.

"Bad? No. Rare? Extremely."

"I'm not going to be your lab rat, I quit remember? You're not even my boss anymore." Naru just raised his eyebrow in the same way the demon lady had in my dream. I shivered.

"Do you think the spirit that possessed Lin's mother is the same one that attacked you and his holding my brother?"

I looked at Naru like he had grown a second head. "You're asking for my opinion?"

"Yes, it's not like I can ask Lin." Yup hell had frozen over and pigs were flying.

"Probably, I mean she was possessed when she came to Japan and what ever has your brother and is after you is apparently tied here." Naru had a far away look in his eyes. "Do you know what she wants with you both or who she might be? In my dream she said you were both hers and no one would take you from her."

"If my timeline is right, Lin's mom was possessed shortly after Gene and I were born, so we were in America at the time. I don't know why some spirit I've never met would consider me hers." Kami, I was having an actual conversation with Naru and he hadn't insulted me once. Maybe I'd finally earned his respect?

"What about your mom? Lin said Gene stayed in Japan to look for information about your birth mother." Naru looked annoyed.

"He tell you that or did you get that from a memory as well."

"No he told me."

"Oaf needs to keep his mouth shut." Naru mumbled under his breath.

"So?"

"I don't know much about my birth mother, my birth father apparently smuggled her into the US shortly before my brother and I were born. My birth mother's name doesn't show up in any records aside from our birth certificates."

"So how did Gene know she was from the Tokyo area?"

"He didn't it was just a guess. Our father worked at the University of Tokyo in the library, so Gene figured he must have met our mother around Tokyo." Naru shrugged his shoulders. It was weird learning all of this information about Naru. Our conversation almost felt friendly. Lin shift next to me and I absently placed my hand over his head to stroke his hair.

"What's up with you and Lin?" Naru asked directing the conversation away from him. Not fair, that was my signature move. And why was everyone so interested in Lin and me? Was it really so strange that Lin would take an interest in me?

"I honestly don't know" I was too tired to lie and Naru was being honest with me so I figured he deserved the same courteously. So I told him about how Lin has been trying to hide me from him and discourage his interest in me so he wouldn't encourage me to develop my abilities. "I think now, he was trying to prevent what happened to his mother from happening to me, or maybe I'm a replacement for his sisters." I sighed, if that was the case then why did he kiss me?

Naru snorted, which came off as very un-Naru. "I've know Lin since I was a child and maybe when he first met you that was the case, but I've seen the way he's treated you this past month and I can tell it's more than misplaced guilt or some sort of penance for not being able to save his family." I couldn't believe Naru of all people was trying to reassure me. "Lin's always been a bit closed off emotionally, but those he becomes close to he cares for deeply, even if at times he has difficulty expressing it."

It was my turn to snort. "Sounds like someone else I know"

"I'm perfectly capable of expressing my emotions."

"Riiight, so you're just an asshole then." I giggled at the annoyed look on Naru's face. Feeling a lot better and not wanting our friendly banter to an end I asked something sure to put an even bigger scowl on his face.

"So, I've opened up about me and Lin, how about you tell me what's going on with you and Yasu." Naru BLUSHED in embarrassment, with red checks, diverted eyes and everything! He was positively squirming! That was NOT the reaction I expected.

"Kami, there IS actually something going on between you two!" I couldn't take it! I burst out laughing; Lin must be a heavy sleeper because he didn't even stir as I continued to laugh at Naru's expense.

"Shut up you moron!" Naru hissed at me, apparently over his embarrassment.

"I'm… sorry… it's… just" I gasped as I tried to get my breathing under control "… Yasu always said he… would… nail your ass one day!" I couldn't hold it in with the look of pure murder Naru was shooting at me and once again broke down giggling.

"Who says my ass is the one getting nailed" I know he was trying to get me to stop laughing but hearing Naru talk so crude when he was normally so proper just made me giggle harder.

"Oh, you are SO a bottom!" I gasped out as the peals of my laughter followed Naru as he stormed out of my room.

I was finally getting myself under control when Lin woke up briefly to ask what was so funny, he was half asleep so I promised to tell him in the morning and he turned over and was once again out. I cuddled up next to him and fell asleep, still giggling.

**I know Lin is OOC, but as I stated in the past he is a character in the series we really don't get to know, so I feel I can fudge with him a bit. Plus his behavior has a reason, losing his whole family like that at such a young age is bound to leave scars. **

**Oooh and what's this my muse? Mai had an equally horrible tragedy in the past? Why are you being so damn mean to her? – If I left Mai and Lin as they are in the series they couldn't be together, it just wouldn't work, and they're too different. So I had to fudge a little. Mai and Lin needed something to bring them together, opposites may attract but you still need some common ground. Plus I can't remember if they every covered how Mai's parent's died in the series. If anyone knows please tell me. **

**Has anyone picked up on any of my subtle hints? I would love to hear people's thoughts on where they think I'm headed with this story. I like to know if I'm being too obvious. **

**As for Naru being gay, I really couldn't help myself! It's just too funny and my story is so serious I put in as much comic relief as I can safely fit. **

**I'm also looking for a beta, I suck at editing my own stories! I read and re-read and still I go back and look at my past chapters and still find mistakes. **

**Chapter Title: Tired by Adele  
**


	8. And the World Turned

**And the World Turned**

"_And there in a dream somewhere in the night saw the boy and the locket by the riverside..._"

* * *

I sipped at my hot mocha as I waited for Yasu to show up for our scheduled "date". He was running late, which wasn't like him. It was Monday but we both were out of school for spring break. It was weird falling asleep at the end of February and waking up the first week of April, it was winter when I fell unconscious and now the cherry blossoms were blooming. I'd been awake for a full week now and out of the hospital since this past Friday after the doctors spent a full work week poking and prodding me to make sure I wouldn't relapse. I didn't even know you could "relapse" into a coma, but what do I know, they're the doctors.

Naru originally wanted to meet with the entire team as soon as I was released from the hospital, but the war council has now been postponed to this Wednesday. Madako, having been called in after I fell into my coma, was concerned that Naru was getting in over his head and called in the big guns. Naru's father was flying in tomorrow night and apparently he wasn't too happy with his son keeping him out of the loop. I wonder what his opinion on his son's boyfriend will be. I snickered to myself, revenge is sweet.

I looked up when I heard the door to the relatively quite café open and waved Yasu over to my table. While not as meticulous with his appearance as Naru, Yasu was still normally more put together then he was now. He looked like he just rolled out of bed.

"Is the grunge look back in?" I asked as he sat down after grabbing a cup of coffee at the counter.

"Sorry I'm late, my alarm didn't go off." I might have believed him if his shirt collar was doing a better job of covering up the recent looking love bite on the side of his neck.

"Uh hu, sure Mr. Hicky says otherwise. You need to fix your collar" I pointed to his collar while giving him my best you're-full-of-shit look.

"I didn't lie I just omitted the reason why my alarm didn't go off." Yasu didn't even look embarrassed about it and calmly went about straightening his clothing. "Naru turned the alarm off before he fell asleep. Said he deserved more sleep after what I did to him last night."

My cheeks flushed and I sputter into my coffee nearly choking. Yasu really has no shame. I was still getting use to the idea of Yasu and Naru dating. I really couldn't take the sexual references this early in the morning. Not that I had a problem with homosexuality it was just so odd imagining Narcissistic Naru-chan unclenching his tight ass enough to actually be intimate with another human being (pun intended).

"Can we lay off the sexual innuendos until the caffeine takes effect, please?" I asked while my face returned to a somewhat normal color.

"I thought the whole point of our meeting up today was to talk about my relationship with Naru?" Yasu settled back into his seat and shot me a questioning glance.

"Well it was until Naru unintentionally spilled the beans by blushing like a school girl when I asked about you two." I shrugged. "I don't know why I'm okay with it, but I am. I should feel upset, because for the longest time I thought I was in love with him, but I guess, maybe I wasn't after all." And it's the truth. There was no jealousy or sadness that Naru had found another. Maybe I was growing up or the events of the last month made me realize some things I didn't before.

I don't think I really ever loved Naru or Gene. I was more in love with a strange combination of the two. Separate I just couldn't see myself falling for either of them. Naru was my asshole of a boss that I enjoyed verbally sparing with even though I always lost. Gene was like the brother I never had, always there with some helpful advice and a shoulder to cry on.

Yasu sighed and ran a hand trough his hair. "That's good. I was worried this might hurt our friendship."

"Nah, we good." We fist bumped and I chuckled in relief, glad that there wasn't going to be any awkwardness between us.

"So, did you figure out what you're going to do about school? You were kind of freaking out about missing a whole month when I visited you on Tuesday." Yasu asked, apparently done trying to embarrass me.

"Yah, Michiru stopped by with a letter from the school saying they're going to let me retake all of the classes I have now failed because of my absence. If I pass all my classes I'll graduate a semester behind my classmates." I'd cried when I first read the letter, but I've always been more of a glass is half full kind of girl so I got over the initial disappointment quickly. So what if I graduated late, at least I would still be able to.

"Well, let me know if you need any help studying. I don't have much time between college and work, but I can always spare an hour or two to help out my favorite dream walker" He shot me a wink as he took a sip from his cup.

"Oh! You know other dream walkers! Yasu have you been running around on me!" I gasped out dramatically clutching my hands to my heart.

Yasu grabbed my hands and clenched them between his. "Of course not Mai! You know you're the only dream walking, astral projecting, tea making girl for me!" He finished off his exaggerated performance by placing a kiss on my hand before giving me a sly wink. We both sat back in our seats and cracked up laughing. There were a few glances shot our way but for the most part we were ignored. Yasu and I came to this café on a regular basis so the staff and other regulars were use to our odd behavior.

"Well what else has been happening since I've been trapped in dream land? Has Naru taken on any new cases?" I was out of the loop and everyone was refusing to talk with me about anything "work" related. I knew I could count on Yasu to fill me in though.

"No, Naru has been pretty focused on his brother's case since Lin told him that Gene's been contacting you." Yasu answered in full on gossip mode.

"What about the case Naru had you calling everyone about the day before I was hospitalized? Lin had mentioned he'd met someone that Sunday at the office about a potential case."

"Yah, well it wasn't so much a case of someone having paranormal issues as it was some crazy guy wanting us to find a spirit for him. Madako was a huge fan of his though so she convinced Naru to at least look into. Your situation ended up taking priority so the case is on hold for now."

"Find a spirit? Why would someone want that?" Whoever this guy was sounded like a nut.

"Well the client it a pretty famous artist, but he confided to Madako that all of the paintings he's famous for were actually painted by a spirit that would come into his cabin at night and use his art supplies. He would leave the supplies out and then when he would wake up in the morning there would be a beautiful landscape painting sitting on his easel. Mr. Isshin claims that this has been going on for nearly two years but a few months ago the spirit stopped showing up." Yasu shook his head in disbelief apparently not buying the man's story.

"And now he's famous and people expect him to continue painting, but he's claiming it was never him that painted any of the works to begin with, right?" If true it sounded like an interesting case, but it seems like the guy needs a therapist more than a paranormal researcher.

"Yup, that's about the jist of it." Yasu answered while looking out the window, watching the people walk by. It was getting to be late morning and the foot traffic outside was picking up. We would both have to leave soon. Naru asked me to stay available until after his brother's case was closed, even offering to pay me, but I still wanted to look for another job.

"And Naru agreed to take the case? While kind of interesting it sounds more like the guy has a drug problem not a spiritual one."

"Well, as I said Madako is a huge fan of Mr. Isshin's work so she kind of strong armed him into taking the case." I shook my head, I think Madako was the only person in existence that could "strong arm" Naru. Well maybe one of two people now, I though as I looked over at Yasu. He looked so happy, which for Yasu was normal, but now he practically radiated contentment.

"Did you know?" I blurted out not even realizing what I said until it was past my lips.

"Huh?" He shot me a quizzical look and I fiddled with my now mostly gone drink.

"Did you know about who Naru was before Lin sent out that email?" Kami, I could be so insensitive at times. I really need to learn to rein in my curiosity, I was getting to be as bad as Naru.

"Yah, but only because I was snooping around in his room the one time he had me over to his place and I found his passport, which of course listed his real name." Yasu seemed blasé but I caught a flash of annoyance pass over his face. "We had only been going out for a couple days so it wasn't a huge, but I sometimes wonder if he would have ever told me on his own."

I placed a comforting hand over Yasu's. "I know he would have, but you know how he is. He was probably just trying to figure out the best way to tell you. He's not the best when it comes to emotional situation."

He let out a sigh. "You're right. I have to remember who I'm dealing with. I decided to claim that stuck up Narcissist as my own and now I must pay the consequences. Oh Woo is me." Yasu flopped back into his chair and draped his right forearm over his face as I fought off a fit of giggles. They'd be fine. Yasu's playful nature and sense of humor was the perfect balance to Naru's more serious persona.

"So does Lin know about you and Naru? I mean if he's been spending the night at your place, Lin must know there's something going on." While I was originally planning on telling Lin myself, I decided it really wasn't my place and Lin seemed to have forgotten my promise to tell him what I was laughing about the night he fell asleep in my hospital bed.

"No, Naru only comes over when Lin stays at the office." I cocked my head to the side confused by Yasu's statement. From the sounds of it Naru had been spending almost every night at his place recently.

"Has he been doing that a lot?" I asked already suspecting that he has. Why the hell would Lin be spending his nights at the office? He promised me he'd start getting more sleep now that I was out of danger. I still had his fire shiki (that I'd since dubbed Fudo) following me around to assure that if I did have anymore dreams it would wake me before I was harmed. I knew Lin must be somewhat okay if his shiki was willing to leave him. Even if it had been ordered, his shiki could disobey if it pertained to their master's safety, or so Lin claimed.

"Naru's been at my place every night this week, so yah. I tried to ask him if Lin was doing okay, but all he said was Lin would be fine, that he just needed some space." Yasu answered, concern written across his face as he shrugged his shoulders in bafflement at his boyfriends behavior.

Naru called me up the day after he met with Lin and I to say he'd be telling the rest of the team about Lin's mom, but he would withhold anything that he didn't believe pertinent to the case. I was surprised at how understanding Naru was being, but grateful that he'd inform the others when Lin wasn't around. I don't think he could take reliving his past again so soon. Lin's wounds needed time to scab over before being picked at again.

"I hope he's sleeping and not staying up working." I mumbled to myself and picked up my mocha only to realize that I'd already finished it. "Damn I need more coffee."

"Then go get one instead of cursing about it." I jumped in my seat, startled to hear Naru. I looked up just as he took a seat next to Yasu. I blinked and then blinked again; I couldn't get over how relaxed Naru seemed sitting next to his boyfriend. I snicker internally. Yasu must have removed the stick up his ass so he could… I gave myself a mental shake. Bad Mai keep your mind out of the gutter.

"Fine, don't even say good morning, you really need to teach your boyfriend some manners Yasu." I grumbled as I made to get up and head over to the counter to order another mocha, even though I should be saving my money. Ayako paid my bills while I was unconscious, but I wanted to pay her back and I wasn't going to ask for another handout for next month's expenses. I sighed, even with Naru paying me a retainer's fee I still need another job if I hope to pay Ayako back.

Naru grabbed my arm before I could make it past the table. "Get me a tea." He order as if I still worked for him. Kami, I wanted to smack him, but settled for ripping my arm out of his hold and glaring daggers at him instead.

"I don't work for you anymore. If you want me to get you something either ask nicely or get it yourself." Errr. He made me so MAD! Would it kill him to be nice to me?

"Fine. Please Mai could you get me a tea while you're up." I gaped at him. Did he just say "please"? Okay who is this man and where the hell did Naru disappear to.

"Well, I asked nicely. Are you going to go get our drinks or stand there gaping at me like a dead fish?" Naru quirked his eyebrow as he waited for my response. Rendered completely speechless I instead turned around and went to get our drinks.

I placed my order at the counter and waited for the college aged girl barista to make up my order. I leaned against the wall next to the counter and looked over to where Naru and Yasu sat quietly conversing. Naru was relax and was leaning in so he could better hear whatever Yasu was saying. The normal dark cloud in his eyes was gone and I think I even saw him smile a bit. I smiled to myself. No matter how much of an ass he was, it filled my heart with joy to see him happy.

My smile changed into a frown as my thoughts turned towards the other Davis twin. He deserved to be happy too and I would do my best to make sure both brothers found peace. How was I going to free Gene though and was Naru really in danger by just being in Japan? I wonder why that demon lady hadn't already made a move before now. Naru's already been in Japan for a year now and nothings happen to him. We were missing something. Gene's spirit became trapped after he died, so maybe as long as Naru is alive he's safe.

I tapped my finger against the wall behind me as I stared down at my pink sneakers. Gene was trapped but the demon lady said he was sneaking out to see me so he must've had some freedom to come and go as he pleased. That still didn't answer how or where he was trapped and why he contacted me instead of his brother or Masako. Grrrr this was frustrating! I grabbed my head in frustration, why can't anything be simple!

"Miss. Excuse me miss. Your order's ready." I looked over to see the young woman behind the counter giving me a strange look. I flushed in embarrassment. Kami I must look like a nutter.

"Sorry, I was a little lost in my thoughts." I apologized as I went to pick up the drinks on the counter, but the barista had already gone back to the espresso machine. I sighed, well it's not like the employees here didn't already think I was nuts with the way Yasu and I normally behaved in here.

I picked up our drinks along with a refill for Yasu for I had notice he'd finished his coffee as well, and headed back to the table. I placed Naru's tea on the table before making my way to my own seat. I didn't want to push my luck so I didn't bother to ask for a thank you. We sat quietly for a moment as we all sipped at our drinks. I took the time to discreetly watch Naru and Yasu interact closer up, they were so cute! Naru would sneak glances at Yasu when he didn't think that other was paying attention and Yasu would brush his arm against Naru's and gently touch his hand when he leaned over to whisper in Naru's ear, causing a slight tinge of pink to shade Naru's cheeks.

"Aaw, You two are so adorable" I giggled as Naru quickly pushed Yasu away while at the same time Yasu chuckled at the other's behavior. Naru took a sip of his tea in an attempt to hide his growing blush. He just made it too easy! I didn't think I'd ever get a chance to tease Naru or that he would react like a blushing school girl! I've definitely found a new hobby.

"So what were you two talking about before I came in?" Naru asked seemingly back to his old self.

"Mai was asking about Lin." Yasu answered for me.

"Oh" Was all Naru said before going back to sipping his tea, but I didn't miss the flash of worry.

"Naru, what's wrong? Lin seemed fine to me, but I haven't had a chance to talk to him in private since Monday night. Did he say something to you?" Naru was tense and he wouldn't look me in the eye, what could be wrong with Lin to get this kind of reaction from him. "Is Lin okay, does this have something to do with why he's been staying overnight at the office?"

"He's been having nightmares and waking up in the middle of the night screaming in Chinese." Naru mumbled into his tea and continued to avoid my eyes. It wasn't concern he looked guilty.

"Okay, that's kind of understandable, but what does that have to do with him staying at the office?" I glared at him as he continued to fiddle with his tea and ignore my gaze. I had an idea what this might be about, but I wanted the ass to admit to his folly.

"He didn't want to keep waking me up." Hah! I knew it, that inconsiderate ass wipe!

"But, Naru you've been staying at Yasu's, why would he have to worry about waking you? Unless you've been selfishly keeping that fact from him because you're too embarrassed to admit that you're gay." I spoke in my most sickly sweet voice. "I can't believe you would be THAT self-centered" I added sarcastically.

"I'm not gay" Naru mumbled under his breath as if afraid to even speak the word.

"Maybe I should record the next time you sleep over at my place if your memory is that short." Yasu replied with a smile, seemingly unperturbed by his boyfriend's rejection. Naru didn't bother to reply.

"Naru, you are going to call Lin up right now and tell him that he doesn't have to sleep at the office tonight." I glared at him as he finally met my gaze. I didn't see anything but contempt in his eyes. How could he be so considerate of Lin's situation one moment, but so gut retchingly ignorant of other's feelings the next?

"And what if I don't? What right do you have to stick your noise into my personal affairs?" I got the impression he wasn't just talking about his relationship with Yasu. My breath caught in my throat. I took a deep breath, one of us had to keep a calm head and I got the feeling it would have to be me.

"I'm sorry Naru, but you're not the only one suffering here. Someone needs to stand up for Lin because Kami knows he won't say anything himself. That's something you both have in common, too much damn pride." I answered trying to keep my voice even, even as my anger rose. "If you don't want your family knowing about you and Yasu yet, I'm sure Lin will agree to not tell.

"Hah" Naru cut me off before I could continue. "Lin works for my parents. It's his JOB to tell them everything I'm doing. He may be willing to lie to them for you but he won't for me." What was his issue? I knew that Lin and him weren't exactly friends but now he was being positively hostile. Lin might work for his parents, but if Naru asked him to keep his secret he would.

"You know what your problem is Naru, you don't even attempt to trust other people." I pointed a finger in his face. "Sometimes you have to have faith in others. Lin is honorable he won't rat you out to your parents, especially when he sees how happy you two are together."

Naru went back to avoiding my gaze and Yasu looked between us clearly amused. Well at least one of us was having fun. I huffed. This is stupid Lin's staying at the office probably NOT sleeping just because of Naru's embarrassment. My ire rose and Fudo unwound from my neck in response to my emotions. Hmm that gave me an idea. When diplomacy fails it's time to bring out the big guns, or in my case one little dragon with very sharp claws and a whip like tale.

"Hey, Fudo why don't you go see if you can scare some sense into Naru?" I mumbled under my breath. The little elemental understanding my intentions floated over and settled onto Naru's head before digging all of his four feet and accompanying needle like claws into Naru's mop of black hair.

Naru yelp and swiped at his head, Fudo with his mission completed, detached from his head and once again came to me and settled around my neck. "What the hell was that?" Naru shouted startled as Yasu glanced over at him trying to figure out why his boyfriend was now rubbing at his head.

"Some sense." I said keeping my face completely blank even as I fought off a grin. "Lin's not going to rat you out so call him so he can get a somewhat good night's sleep."

"Mai, what the bloody hell was that?" Naru once again asked completely ignoring what I said, coming to the conclusion that I was the one responsible for his now aching head.

"You promise to call Lin and I'll tell you." If I had to play off of Naru's unquenchable curiosity then I would, I wasn't above blackmail, at least not when it came to Naru.

"Fine, I will call Lin as soon as you tell me why it just felt like one of Lin's shiki just latched onto my head." I blinked. Well this was an interesting development.

"Lin's sicked his shiki on you before?" I held back my chuckle thinking of all the many reasons why Lin would do such a thing, it was a long list.

"Yah, its Lin's way of reminding me to get home when I stay at the office too late."

"Probably more effective then calling you, considering you never answer the phone." Yasu chuckled out as Naru glared at him.

"Mai, explain." Naru turned his glare on me and I stumbled over my words to reply. You would think I'd be use to his glares by now.

"W-well, you see Lin's fire shiki seems to like me so Lin told it to keep watch over me." I ran my hand over the little lizard around my neck, which must looked odd to those that couldn't see him.

"But you can see him and from the looks of it touch it as well." Naru motioned to my neck were I still had my hand.

"Yah, Lin said it was pretty unusual." I replied looking up at both men who both were looking at me with the same look Lin gave me when he saw me petting his shiki, complete astonishment.

"It's not unusual Mai, it's unheard of and to also be able to command a shiki that you have no contract with." Naru shook his head. He was speechless. Now that's disconcerting. He gave me another look that had me crawling in my skin.

"As I have already told you I'm not a guinea pig Naru, and I promised Lin I wouldn't let you take me off to England to study." I glared back at him; I distinctly remember already having this conversation. He really was like a dog with a bone when he found something or in my case someone interesting.

He huffed. "You make it sound like I'm going to dissect you; I just want to test your abilities."

"No" I promised Lin and even if I didn't think I was going to be overcome by my abilities, the prospect of becoming some sort of test subject for Naru and his Father, took all the appeal out of visiting England. No matter how much I want to see Big Ben.

"Now, I kept up my end of the deal. You have a phone call to make." I grinned at Naru as he squirmed in his seat. He disserved all the discomfort he got.

"Fine" Was all he responded with as he took out his mobile phone and flipped it open. He raised it to his ear and I could just hear the other line ringing. Lin's voice was too muffled to make out what he was saying, but I could tell it was him on the other line when it picked up.

"You don't have to sleep at the office anymore." Naru spoke into the phone without even bothering to say hello. Yasu and I rolled our eyes at his poor phone etiquette. "I've been staying at Yasu's place." There was a slight pause as Lin said something and Naru once again shifted in his seat before taking in a deep breath. "No, we're dating" Naru spoke just above a whisper before I heard a thunderous laughter from the other line. His cheeks turned a bright red and he quickly flipped the phone shut, ending the call with the still laughing Lin.

"Happy" He rounded on me with cheeks still an adorable rosy red.

"Very" I responded cheerfully.

"Bitch"

"Prick"

Yasu laughed. "You two act like siblings."

* * *

**I wanted to make the chapter longer, but I've had this done for over a week and it's been awhile since I've updated. I just love the dynamics between Mai/Naru/Yasu I couldn't resist having them all together to chat it up. So now we are all filled in with what's been going on since Mai's been out of commission. This was kind of a filler chapter, things will start moving more next time. **

**I should have the next chapter up by next week. Let's just say Chiaki makes another appearance and Masako finds someone else to swoon over now that Naru is taken. And the "War Meeting" finally takes place!**

**Chapter Title: "And the World Turned" by Gabe Dixon Band  
**


	9. Awake My Soul

**Awake My Soul by Mumford & Sons**

"_And now my heart stumbles on things I don't know, this weakness I feel I must finally show…"_

I shut the door to my apartment before leaning my back against the rough surface and slowly sliding down until my bottom touched the cold linoleum. My head made a thump as I dropped it back against the wall and stared up at my ceiling. I let out an exhausted breath before pulling myself up and stumbling into my dinky apartment. What a day.

We left the café shortly after Naru made his phone call, he had some leads to follow up on and Yasu tagged along to make sure he didn't get killed after insulting the wrong person (that man might be a genius but he was definitely lacking in the common sense department). I made my way to a variety of cafés and tea houses in the area, inquiring as to if they would be hiring in the near future. A few had position to fill immediately, but because of my agreement with Naru I had to politely turn them down when they offered to interview me on the spot. Only one of the tea houses had a position they were looking to fill in about a month, but it was full-time and they weren't interested in hiring someone still in school.

"If I don't find something, I'm going to have to take Bou-san up on his offer." I mumbled under my breath as I made my way over to my phone to check my messages. There was only one, but it was just a telemarketer. I really wasn't interested in an all inclusive cruse in the Bahamas so I pressed the delete button.

I didn't have an issue working for Takigawa's band, but it wasn't regular work and I they were just starting out so it wouldn't pay much. I was going to have enough trouble getting by on what the local tea houses and cafes paid, I don't know if I could pull it off only getting paid irregularly.

I was leaning against my phone stand as I looked over my apartment. You wouldn't know that I nearly died here. Most of the furniture been replaced by Ayako and it was way too nice for my dumpy apartment, but Ayako wouldn't let me return it for something cheaper or let me pay her back. I'd always been pretty adamant that Ayako not know where I live because I knew she would do something like this. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair which needed a trim. Even if everything wasn't covered in blood she probably would have replaced it. She'd already tried to convince me to move in with her, she didn't like that most of my neighbors were prostitutes. At least they were all women; I never had to worry about getting molested in the hall.

I shook myself out of my pity party and went to make myself some dinner (Ayako had also stocked my fridge). I went to open my small refrigerator when Chiaki's drawing caught my eye. Shit, I was supposed to call him and have him come to the meeting on Wednesday. I sighed and grabbed the drawing off the fridge and made my way back to the phone, might as well call him before I forget again. Maybe I'll be lucky and he already has plans for Wednesday. Yeah right.

I went to punch in his number but stopped when I saw the number to the onsen written under his own, maybe I should call this sensei person first. I did promise the awkward boy that I would. I sighed as I punched in Sensei's number. I'm such a dope, why was I even nice to the guy. I mean he creeped me out when we first met I don't know what changed but I just couldn't be mean and turn Chiaki away when he came into my hospital room to apologize. He was just so hopelessly awkward.

"Hello, Inari Onsen how may I help you." A beautiful harp like woman's voice spoke from the other line.

I quickly inhaled as a bell tolled in my chest and the image of a stunning white crane flashed before my eyes.

"Hello?" The woman on the other line once again spoke and I was shaken out of my stupor.

"Um, hi I'm looking for Sensei. Is he in?" I stuttered out, thrown off balance by the sudden vision. What the hell was that? I really need to start training with Lin so I can get a better handle on all of my burgeoning abilities.

"Do you mean Hirohito-sensei?"

"Um, yeah I guess, Chiaki just calls him Sensei."

"Chiaki? What has that overgrown rat done this time?" I was taken back at the venom in the woman's voice. Wow, no wonder this Sensei guy sent Chiaki away if this was how the others at the onsen treated him.

"N-nothing really, we had a bit of a misunderstanding and Chiaki told me his Sensei was mad at him for how he treated me so I wanted to call and clear things up. Chiaki is a really nice kid and I don't want him getting in trouble on my account. I mean he did kind of creep me out at first, but then he went and apologized to me and brought me some beautiful flowers so it's not like I could stay mad at him and he really didn't mean to be creepy he's just a little awkward." I was rambling but managed to stop before I made a bigger fool of myself. It just pisses me off that someone would speak so lowly of a guy that clearly has the best of intentions even if he goes about them the wrong way.

"Oh! You're Mai-sama! My apologies', I will get Hirohito-sensei for you!" Her manners once again returning to that of a gracious hostess as she placed my call on hold.

What the hell? Mai-sama! Was everyone at this onsen a little off in the head? I hope this Hirohito guy was somewhat normal, but the more I got to know about the people he surrounded himself with the lower my expectations. I was expecting him to be some senile old man with dementia so I was slightly surprised when a warm male voice greeted me from the other line.

"Hello Mai-chan, I have been looking forward to your call." His voice was full of warmth. It filled me with a feeling of calm contentment. With just one sentence my body relaxed; I felt safe and loved. It reminded me of when I was little and my mom would hold me and read a story as I gently fell asleep.

It took me a moment to regain myself. "Hi, um are you the Sensei that Chiaki spoke of?" I asked my voice barely above a whisper as I anxiously waited for this strange man to speak once again.

I could hear him let out a slight chuckle and I envisioned a spark of mischief in his eyes that would accompany such a sound. "Yes, I am that Sensei, but you may call me Hirohito."

"Um okay, Chiaki said that you were mad at him because of what happened in the library. I just wanted to let you know that I forgave him and there are no hard feelings between us."

"Ah, yes I must apologize as well for his behavior I did not do enough to prepare him to live among humans." By his manner of speech he was clearly educated so maybe Hirohito is a teacher of some sort. But what did he mean by "live among humans"? Chiaki said something similar, were they implying they were not human? He didn't sound old but maybe he really did have dementia.

"No, that's not necessary, you don't need to apologize. Chiaki's a sweet guy, you did a great job teaching him, his handwriting is perfect and he's an amazing artist, his social skills are just a little… off." That reminded me, I should ask Chiaki's sensei about his strange drawing.

He laughed once again. "Those are skills Chiaki learned on his own, I am no teacher. My employees only call me sensei because I won't let them call me Grandfather. It makes me feel far too old. Now I believe there is another matter concerning Chiaki that you wish to ask me about." My internal bell once again rang. How'd he know that? What is up with these people?

But before I could ask Hirohito's soothing voice once again sounded from the phone I held closely to my ear. "I tend to attract very unique individuals to my onsen; it has become a sort of sanctuary over the years."

I gasped. "D-did you just read my mind?" My heart was in my throat as I did my best to block my mind from any further intrusion (not that I even knew how to do such a thing). I really need to start working on honing these powers of mine.

"No, even among my people true telepathy is rare. I, like you, merely have very good instincts." I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding as I slid down the wall next to my phone so I was sitting on the floor. My legs felt like jelly.

"W-what about Chiaki then? He drew a picture and it looked exactly like a scene from one of my dreams." My voice was a little shaky, but I was beginning to calm down. The prospect of someone being able to hear your thoughts was terrifying, all of your deepest secrets and most private of thoughts being an open book to someone. I shuddered. I'm going to start wearing gloves I don't want to accidently touch someone and end up intruding on their memories like I did with Lin.

There was a pause on the other line, as if he was waiting for something. "Um excuse me, Hirohito-san are you still there?"

"Hmm, yes I was waiting until you calmed yourself to answer your question." His voice soothed my frazzled nerves and my body once again began to relax. "Are you better now?"

"Yes, but you already knew that." I replied dryly. Letting out a small sigh of relief as the stress headache I felt coming on began to recede. I should record his voice and play it whenever Naru pisses me off. It was better than Tylenol.

"Of course but it's only polite to ask" Hirohito chuckled. "And to answer your question on Chiaki, he sometimes gets flashes of images from the minds of people around him, but normally he does not even realize where these images come from and he has no control over them. May I ask what he drew?"

Well that was a relief and a disappointment all at the same time. A relief that Chiaki wasn't knowingly pulling images from my brain and a disappointment that he wouldn't be able to help me understand my dreams. I let out another sigh and described Chiaki's drawing to Hirohito.

"I see and so you had a dream where a kitsune faced off against a large snake, was that all that happened in your dream." He asked calmly, but I could tell that this dream held some sort of meaning to him. Hah! As he said I had good instincts too.

"Well it started out with the fox being crushed by the snake and originally I thought the snake had killed the fox, but just when it seemed like the snake had won the fox burst into blue flames and the snake was forced to let it go. Why? This means something to you doesn't it." Lin was going to be mad that I was opening up to a complete stranger, but I know I can trust this man. Even though I haven't even met Hirohito in person yet I already feel like I've known him all my life.

"Ah ha, so you do know how to use those instincts of yours, very good!" He exclaimed gleefully. I blushed at the compliment. "Yes, your dream is quite meaningful to one such as myself. But there is one other aspect I must know to fully comprehend your dream, how many tails did the fox have?"

Tails? Why would that matter? But I looked down at the drawing I was still clutching in my left hand. "Um, only one, why is that important?"

"Hmm, it is very troublesome that one so young would take on such a powerful opponent." Okay, now I'm confused. What is he going on about? He spoke about my dream like it actually happened in reality.

"You've lost me; can you explain what you mean by that?" This conversation was getting weirder by the second.

"No, I am sorry little one but that is a conversation for another day. Please avoid dream walking until that snake is dealt with, you barely survived the confrontation with her last time. Now I have much to think over, I will contact you soon so we may meet in person. Until we speak again." The other line went dead as he hung up and I was left holding the silent phone to my ear.

WHAT THE HELL! I quickly stood up and slammed my phone onto its cradle in an attempt to work out my frustration.

"Why does everyone have to be so bloody, fucking vague?" I screamed, not caring about the paper thin walls of my apartment. I stood panting over my phone with the handle still clutched in my hand. My knuckles were white with the force of my grip. I took in a calming breath and released the phone. There were a few things he said that made me uneasy as I thought back on my conversation with Hirohito.

He knew I was a dream walker, he referred to himself and Chiaki as unique from other humans, and most disconcerting of them all he inferred that he and I were the same. So did that mean I was one of those unique individuals he spoke of? I banged my head against the wall, but none of the information he gave brought me any closer to an answer! Although I now suspected the snake in my dream and the demon lady were one in the same, but why would my subconscious make her into a snake and did that mean the fox represented me? I hate dream interpretations, they were normally more of a hindrance than a help.

"Why can't I just be a normal school girl, with normal school girl problems? I must have been a truly horrible person in my past life to have such crappy karma." I mumbled as I pushed away from the wall and looked down at the crumpled piece of paper in my hand. Damn it, I still have to call Chiaki. After once again banging my head against the wall (secretly hoping that I would hit my head too hard a knock myself unconscious) I once again picked up the phone.

* * *

"Stop that" I grabbed Chiaki's hands to halt his constant fidgeting. He was going to tear his shirt if he kept wringing it. Which would be a shame, I liked the picture of the little otter holding a globe with the words 'Reduce, Reuse, Recycle' written below it (He seemed to have a thing for otters). "There's no reason for you to be nervous, Naru just wants to ask you a few questions and then you can leave. Okay?"

"I know it's just your boyfriend keeps looking at me like he's going to hurt me." He mumbled under his breath, but I heard him perfectly. I was sitting next to him on one of the couches in the lobby of SPR while we waited for Naru to get off the phone with his father. Martin Davis landed in Japan last night, but wasn't expected at the office for another hour, which would give Naru plenty of time to interview Chiaki before sending him on his way.

I shot a glare at Lin who was sitting across from us on the other couch, and was in fact staring down the poor boy next to me. "Lin, can you not look at Chiaki like you're about to jump across the coffee table and strangle him, he's nervous enough without your blatant threats." I wonder if I could get Fudo to claw its master? As if sensing my thoughts the little fire shiki huffed against my neck. Guess not.

"I have said nothing threatening to him." Lin huffed in a remarkably similar way to his shiki. I rolled my eyes. We really need to talk about this whole over protective bit of his.

"That's just it you don't have to SAY anything with the look you're giving him, if you can't stop intimating him can you please go to your office?" I asked nicely, hoping to play towards Lin's more compassionate side.

"I'm not leaving you alone with him."

"I'm no threat to Mai." Chiaki took in a breath and seemed to gather his courage. "Mai must never be harmed." What? That was kind of an odd thing to say.

"On whose orders?" I turned around as Naru made his way over and sat opposite of Chiaki. He looked at Lin, who still wouldn't take his eyes off the once again fidgeting boy next to me. "Lin shouldn't you be taking notes?"

Lin didn't respond but opened the laptop on the table in front of him and began to type. He looked better then the last time I saw him. His shirt was pressed, hair was actually combed and his tie straight. I cornered him earlier and asked about how he was sleeping, and while he admitted (after I caught him lying) that he was still having nightmare he's sleeping better now that he's not staying at the office. These instincts of mine really come in handy. I'm practically a walking lie detector now.

"Well?" Naru looked at Chiaki waiting for his answer. I placed my hand on his shoulder and the fidgeting calmed somewhat.

"Was it Hirohito-san that told you that?" I asked because he was the only person whose opinion seemed to matter to Chiaki. "It wasn't a coincidence that you got a job working at the library I study at was it."

Chiaki looked up at me stunned. "I should have known you would find out, Sensei does the same thing, you can never keep a secret from him." He mumbled under his breath. My chest tightened, I thought it odd how much Hirohito knew about me, but why was he so interested in me and how long has he been watching me? This was beyond creepy this was downright frightening.

"What does this Hirohito want with Mai?" Lin practically growled out and for once I didn't stop him. Naru shot him a glace clearly peeved that Lin taken over his normal roll of interrogator.

"N-nothing, he just wants her safe, I swear!" Poor Chiaki was clinging to my side which didn't help appease Lin's temper at all. So I gently pushed him away until he was once again sitting at an appropriate distance.

"Lin, for Kami's sake stop scaring him, he's telling the truth and I didn't sense anything sinister from Hirohito-san when I spoke to him. I got the feeling he genuinely cares about me." I said exasperated, this was going to be another long ass day, and Naru's dad wasn't even here yet.

"Yes, but why?" Naru asked, as Lin finally went back to typing after I shot him another dirty look.

I told Naru and Lin all of the details of my conversation with Hirohito yesterday and I was surprised when Naru agreed with me about my assumption that the snake in my dream representing the demon lady who was holding Gene. Other than that we were all still equally confused about who Hirohito was, what he wanted with me, and if he was connected to Gene's case in anyway (which was why Chiaki was being interview prior to Naru's father's arrival). We didn't want to involve Chiaki in Gene's case if he wasn't already.

Lin tried to find some details on both Hirohito and the onsen he owned, but couldn't find anything out about Hirohito himself (Lin said it was almost like he didn't exist until he purchased the onsen). But when he looked into the onsen Lin found something interesting. The owner before Hirohito died without any children and his only family member (a cousin who lived in Tokyo) wasn't interested in the business. The cousin from Tokyo who sold the onsen to Hirohito almost twenty years ago turned out to be my mother. I never even knew our family once owned an onsen and all of this only added to the What-The-Hell-Is-Going-On factor. As soon as one question was answered it seemed like ten more pooped up to take its place.

"You see, I can't really tell you why, if you really want to know you should ask Sensei." Chiaki answered, seeming to be more comfortable now that Lin's attention was focused on his computer.

"But you do know why, you just can't tell us, right?" I asked needling Chiaki to give us more information.

"Yes, that's right." He nodded his head. We weren't going to get anymore information from him. I gave my head a slight shake to notify Naru that this line of questioning wasn't going to get us anywhere. I feel like I'm in some cheesy cop show.

Naru sighed and leaned back, giving up on questioning Chiaki about Hirohito and switching to the topic of his brother. "Do you having any information regarding the death of Eugene Davis?" I looked to Naru, but he was in full on investigation mode. How could he speak of his brother's death so causally? He really needs to stop being so emotionally constipated, it's not healthy.

"I've never even heard the name before, sorry I can't help."

Naru looked at me to confirm whether or not Chiaki was telling the truth. I nodded my head. He was being 100% truthful, he was even sorry he couldn't help. Looks like I really am become a living lie detector, stupid Naru I should have known he'd abuse my abilities like this. I foresee myself sitting in on many more interrogations. I better get paid for all this work.

* * *

I flopped back onto the couch and stretched out so my feet were nearly touching the other side. Good thing I wore caprices today instead of a skirt. I yawned and turned my head to watch Lin type. Chiaki just left and Naru returned to his office, leaving me with instructions to come fetch him when his father arrived. Clearly forgetting, once again, that I was now a consultant not his assistant. My eyes began to grow heavy now that I was lying down. We still had about a half hour to go before Davis-san was expected, may as well get in a quick cat nap. I yawned once again and closed my eyes as I snuggled into the couch cushion.

"Don't fall asleep." Lin's voice roused me from the beginning fog of sleep. The sound of his fingers on the keyboard had ceased so I opened my eyes and look towards him.

"Why? We have at least another half hour before Naru's dad shows up and I was so nervous last night I barely got any sleep." I mentally smacked myself for complain about sleep to Lin. He may be sleeping more, but he's still having nightmares. I sat up anyways and gave Lin my full attention.

"Madoko is with them and she likes to pop in unexpected, she will probably be here earlier than scheduled." Lin went back to pounding away at his laptop before he even finished his sentence. Sometime I think he just uses that damn machine as a way to avoid talking to people. Well if he's going to insist that I not take a nap he could at least have the courtesy to talk with me. I don't find staring at a blank wall amusing in the least.

I reached over the table and abruptly closed his laptop. Lin removed his hands just in time so they didn't end up squished in the machine. "Okay, if I have to stay awake we can talk." I gave him my most innocent of smiles as Lin glared down at me.

"I have work to do."

"Considering the amount of time you've spent in the office this past week, I highly doubt it."

Lin set out a sigh before removing his computer from the table and packing it away in a leather case probably worth more than I made in a year. "Fine, what is it you wish to talk about?" he leaned back in his seat and crossed his arms over his chest, which made his bicep muscles more noticeable. Kami this man is handsome.

"Why did you kiss me in the hospital?" This was the first time we've been alone since then and I didn't foresee us getting much alone time in the near future. I wanted to know where we stood, were we friends or something more? I had enough questions I was trying to find answers to right now I didn't need to be questioning my relationship with Lin as well.

"Mai, this really isn't the best time or place to talk about such things."

"Damn it Lin just answer the question. Naru is in his nearly sound proof office and there isn't anyone else around, this is the perfect time to talk about 'such things'. I have enough to worry about without adding the uncertainty of our relationship to the list." I stared across the table at Lin and I tried to be angry, but he looked so confused that I couldn't help but relent. "Please Koujo" I asked using his given name for the first time.

Lin ran a hand though his hair and leaned forward so his eyes were level with mine. "Mai, if I had an answer to your question I would happily give it to you, but the truth is I am just as confused as you are. I don't know why I kissed you."

"But you like me right?" Men, they really need to learn to listen to their hearts more. He knew exactly why he kissed me he was just feeling guilty, probably because of our age difference (my instincts were good, but they weren't THAT good).

He let out a sardonic chuckle and leaned back so he was no longer looking me in the eyes. "Yes Mai I like you, a lot, and that's the problem."

"And why is that a problem?" I asked as I got up from my side of the table and made my way over to set next to Lin. He didn't answer me but continued to stare down at the floor, appearing to be having an inner debate with himself. So I put my hand against his cheek and guided him until he was once again looking into my eyes. "Koujo why is liking me a problem?" I asked once again, my voice barely above a whisper.

"You're just a kid, its wrong" I raised an eyebrow at him. Guess I was right about it being an age issue.

"I'm seventeen, it's not like I'm twelve or something." Okay from the grossed out expression Lin was giving me that was the wrong thing to say. _Smooth move Mai_. "What I mean to say is that I don't care about our age difference and even Ayako gave her approval she just said to, you know, wait to do certain things." Kami, my face must be about ten different shades of red. Why did I have to bring THAT up? I released my hold on Lin and turned around so now I was the one staring at the ground.

I was pulling at the hem of my shirt, but stopped and turned around when Lin called my name. When I turned our faces were a lot closer than before and he quickly pulled me to him wrapping his arms around my waist and devouring my lips with his own. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the sensation of being so close to Lin as he continued to ravage my mouth.

It ended far too soon as Lin ended the kiss and sat back. "Does that answer your question?" He gasped, slightly out of breath from the kiss. At least he could talk. I was still trying to form coherent thoughts.

"I don't know I might need you to repeat that." I smirked up at him, still panting in an attempt to catch my breath. We were still sitting closer then would be considered platonic, but neither of us made to move.

Lin huffed in what I suspect was a suppressed laugh. "Mai, will you be my girlfriend?" He asked an air of teasing in his voice.

"That is so high school."

"Considering you are in fact in high school, I thought it appropriate. So?" Lin looked over at me. I blushed.

"Yes" I answered and leaned up to give him a quick kiss on the lips, but he wrapped him arm around me once again and deepened it. I pulled him even closer as I wound my own arms around his neck. Our lips locked as his hands began to roam over my back. I was nearly sitting in his lap when I heard someone clear their throat behind us. We quickly pulled apart and I ended up sprawled across the floor between the couch and the coffee table.

I looked up from my position on the floor to see Lin glaring across the room at someone. I picked myself up with the help of Lin's outstretched hand and stood to see Naru standing by the entrance of the lobby, his lips twitching with the effort to hold back a grin.

"This is not the place for such activities" He spoke barely holding back his laughter at our expense. I guess this was revenge for all my teasing. Well two could play at that game.

"Practice what you preach Naru-chan, you and Yasu have done far worse than just kiss in the office." I beamed at Naru as his emerging smirk turned into a scowl. I'm not sure but I think there was even a bit of red on his cheeks. He turned around and went back to his office, yelling at me to get him a cup of tea before slamming his door. I rolled my eyes. Yasu was right he's in denial about me quitting. I went to the kitchen area anyways and started the water for tea. That was a low blow and I was regretting it now. I wouldn't apologize, but the least I could do is bring him tea.

"Did Yasu tell you that?" Lin had followed me into the kitchen and was now leaning up against the wall watching me as I took out everything I would need; luckily everything was still where I kept it.

"Um, no it was a lucky guess." I trusted Lin, but I was NOT going to admit to him that when I went into Naru's office early that I SMELLED what he and Yasu had done in there. I was so surprised that I stumbled and nearly fell onto the floor, which had Naru accusing me of drinking on the job. The sent quickly faded as my sense of smell returned to normal, but I'd know instinctively what it was. I don't think I'll ever be able to walk into Naru's office again without blushing.

This was the second time one of my senses went haywire. Last night it wasn't my nerves keeping me awake but the massive amount of noises all around me. I could hear everything, from the sound of mice crawling in the walls to the conversation one of my neighbors was have with a potential client down the street and my windows weren't even open! I wasn't sure if I should bring it up to Lin or Ayako, because I wasn't sure yet it this was another manifestation of my abilities or a side effect from my coma. Either way if I had any more episodes that didn't involve being able to smell Naru and Yasu's excrement's I would bring it up to Lin and let him decide whether it was medical or metaphysical.

The water on the stove began to boil so I poured the water over the tea leave in tea kettle and left it to steep while I gathered everything I would need for when the rest of the crew arrived. Lin was still standing next to the wall watching me as I made my way around the kitchen.

"It's like a dance." I startled at Lin's voice almost forgetting he was there with how silent he'd been.

"What's like a dance?" I asked as I continued with my tea preparations.

"How you move in the kitchen, it's so effortless considering you normally trip over air."

"I'm not sure if I should be flattered or hit you for insulting me." I took a break and turn around to glare at him, but my anger evaporated like water on a hot summer day when I saw the laughter in Lin's eyes. So I just huffed at him and turned back around to finish making Lord Pain-in-my-Ass his tea. Even with all the uncertainty surrounding me right now and the impending meeting to discuss Gene's murder my heart felt lighter than it has in a long time. I sneak another glance at Lin as I placed Naru's tea on a serving tray, his shoulders were relaxed and he looked more content then I've seen him in ages as he continued to watch me work.

As I made my way past Lin he leaned in to give me a quick kiss before returning to the couch in the lobby. It only lasted a moment but it left me blushing as I quickly made my way through the lobby towards Naru's office with a stupid grin plaster across my face. No matter what happened after today at least I know Lin will be there with me.

* * *

**Okay so I didn't manage to fit in Naru's Dad in this chapter but he will definitely be making an appearance next chapter. **

**I hope that Mai's conversation with Hirohito wasn't too weird. Anyone figure out where I'm going with Mai? You get a cookie if you figure it out. **

**I hate plot holes but because I'm writing this a chapter at a time there are bound to pop up, if something doesn't make sense please let me know. I HATE PLOT HOLES! So to have them pop up in my own story pisses me off.  
**

**I don't write intimate scenes very good so don't expect much steamy action between Mai and Lin, this story is more of mystery than a romance anyways.  
**

**Please review!  
**


	10. Beautiful Disaster

_"She would change everything for happy ever after._

_Caught in the in-between, beautiful disaster,_

_She just needs someone to take her home."_

**Beautiful Disaster** by John McLaughlin

* * *

I just finished bringing Naru his tea and was making my way back to the lobby when the front door of the office burst open.

"Mai! It's so good to see you well!" Madako exclaimed in her overly bubbly voice as she made here way over to where I stood trying to get my heart back into my chest. Did she have to make such a grand entrance? I was still leaning against my old desk when she pulled me into a surprisingly gentle hug.

"Don't you ever worry us like that again" She whispered into my hair as I relaxed into her embrace. I didn't see much of Madako, her work as a traveling paranormal consultant kept her from visiting, but because of my former position as Naru's receptionist and secretary we spoke quite often over the phone.

"I'm sorry." My voice was barley above a whisper as she pulled back while I tried to hold in my tears. Something about Madako always reminded me of my mother and having her arms around me just made it more difficult for me to hold in my emotions. _Kami, Mai pull yourself together you don't want Naru's parents to think your some kind of cry baby._

"That's okay sweetheart it's not your fault." Madako smiled at me gently as I took in a deep breath and returned it with a smile of my own showing her that I'm okay. It was then that I noticed the middle aged couple standing behind her.

The woman was watching me and Madako interact. She must have seen me looking her way because she gave me a gentle smile that reminded me of Gene. The twins adopted mother was a pretty woman with long chestnut brown hair pulled into a bun and stood about the same height as Madako. She dressed conversantly in a long beige skirt and a printed short sleeve blouse, speckled with little yellow flowers.

Naru's father is her complete opposite, where Luella is plain yet pretty Martin is ruggedly hansom. He like his wife must be in his late forties to early fifties his head covered in salt and pepper hair and a matching beard adorned his chin. _Damn he's almost as tall as Lin and just as intimidating_. I thought to myself as he scanned the office with his dark brown, almost black eyes.

Martin's eyes stopped when they spotted me. I cowered behind Madako as he continued to eye me critically. I guess I know which parent Naru learned his glare from. Not willing to back down I took in a deep breath to steady my nerves and stepped away from Madako.

"Hello, you must be the Davis' it's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Mai" I bowed politely only remembering afterwards that a handshake would probably be more appropriate.

"It's so nice to finally meet you Mai! I've heard so much about you from my son and Miss Mori." Luella spoke in perfect Japanese with only a slight accent, her voice holding nothing but warmth. She stepped closer to me and grabbed my hand in a firm yet friendly shake. "I'm Luella and this is my husband Martin, who still can't speak Japanese" She giggle as she nodded towards her husband. She spoke to him in English and he nodded at me in greeting.

"Nice meet you." Dr. Davis spoke in broken overly accented Japanese, he seemed genuinely happy to meet me though, his dark eyes softening now that introductions have been made.

"Mori-san can you show the Davis' into the lobby and I will go tell Naru his parents are here?" I turned back to Madoko who was standing at my side watching me introduce myself to Naru's parents.

"Naru?" Mr. Davis turned to Madako and proceeded to speak to her in English. I stood there not sure what they were talking about feeling left out.

"He's asking why you called Oliver Naru instead of Noll?" Luella answer my unasked question, she must have seen my confused expression. Shit, I didn't even think about not calling him by my appointed nickname for him while his parents are here. Everyone, including Madako, has referred to him as Naru since I started using it.

Martin's deep laugh startled me and I looked up at Mrs. Davis who was also laughing at what ever Madako had said. "Naru the Narcissist that fits my son perfect, its very cleaver Mai."

"You're not mad?" I asked afraid that they may be offended from my teasing of their son.

"Mad? Of course not. It is true that my son is a bit of a narcissist." I sighed and Luella continued her way past me and into the lobby, where I saw Lin get up from his seat to great his employer.

Now that they were out of the room I let myself relax. They seemed nice, but Naru's father made me nervous. I wonder how much Naru has told him about me. I pushed off the desk I was once again leaning against and made my why back towards Naru's office. If the reclusive genius would leave his office door open for once he'd already know his parent's have arrived.

I reached for Naru's door about to enter his domain without knocking (something that was sure to annoy him) when the volume of the office was suddenly turned up to a deafening level. I gasped in pain and fell against the closed door covering my ears in an attempt to muffle the noise, but soon I was instead covering my nose as the smell of the garbage bin next to the front office door caused me to gag.

Naru must have heard my impact with his door because the next thing I knew I was laying on the floor with a very worried looking Naru kneeling over me.

"MAI WHAT'S WRONG" I flinched in pain and once again gripped my head as his normally smooth voice caused my ears to burn in pain. He sounded like he was yelling into a megaphone right next to my head.

"Too loud" I barley whispered out through my clenched teeth, not even able to stand the volume of my own softer voice.

Naru thankfully didn't say anymore and instead stood and quickly made his way past me and towards the lobby his footsteps sounding like small explosions to my oversensitive hearing. The pain was maddening, nothing I did made the sounds or smells around me lessen. I don't know how much more I can take.

Fudo wrestled out from where he was wrapped around my neck and hovered nervously in front of me. His imaged blurred because of the tears of pain in my eyes. I gasped again as a quick burning pain made its way through my body, reminiscent of the pain I felt the night I fell into a coma. The sudden onslaught of pain caused my limbs to spasm and then darkness.

* * *

"Shit" I was in my dream space again, or the between place as I was starting to call it, but instead of multi-color orbs floating slowly upwards into the dark beyond the blackness was filled with small little blue flames gently swaying in an unfelt breeze.

Fudo suddenly appeared next to me and quickly floated so he was almost touching my nose, forcing my eyes to cross. The little fire dragon started chirping in what I assume is annoyance, clearly not pleased with my current location.

"Oh stop, It's not like I came here on purpose I've been avoiding this place since I woke up from my coma." I huffed sending the little dragon backwards with the force of my breath. Takigawa has been going over meditation techniques with me since my awakening and I've been using them somewhat successfully. It seemed that if I took the time to ground and center myself before sleep I could control whether I dreamed or not. I've only slipped into this place a couple times since my release from the hospital and when I did I could wake myself up before anything happened or anyone appeared. But not now.

I closed my eyes and tried to imagine myself back in my body, awake and in the living world, but when I opened my eyes I was still dreaming. "Double shit"

Since I don't appear to be going anywhere I took the time to look around at the changed landscape. Besides the blue flames instead of the multi-colored orbs everything appeared then same as the last time I'd talked with Gene here. _Wait that's different_. The air's warm, not uncomfortably so, but warm none the less. I don't remember this place even having a sense of temperature to it before.

"Weird" I mumbled to myself as I wondered around waiting for something to happen. Fudo seemed uneasy, constantly flitting around my head, never staying perched on me for long. I didn't share his uneasiness though. Nothing bad has ever happened to me in this place it's when I step out of here and into my visions or dreams or whatever they are things tend to go wrong.

Would I see Gene, or was the Snake Lady keeping a better eye on him now? I was starting to get impatient, so I once again tried to wake myself with little success. I paced, the sound of my footsteps echoing eerily around me when I noticed something strange. The flames were getting brighter and closer. Okay that's new.

"Fudo can you contact Lin? Can you tell him something weird is happening in my dream and I can't wake up?" Now I was feeling uneasy, am I in a coma again? I don't remember coming here when I was in one before, but maybe I forgot. Fudo brushed against my temple and I knew my message was sent. I just hope Lin can do something soon because now the flames were surrounding me and blocking out the darkness I normally found comfort in.

"Hello, is anyone out there." I called out even though all of my instincts were telling me that the only beings here are Fudo and I. Fudo let out a shrill cry and I turned just in time to see him vanish. Okay now I'm really getting nervous.

"What the hell is going on?" I yelled at the encroaching flames, but they didn't answer, not that I was expecting them to. No one ever gives me any answers. _Yeah great time for a pity party Mai_.

The flames were mere inches from my body now. My heart racing, I was trying with little success to hold back a full blown panic attack, but as the flames continue to inch closer all I could see was the image of my father burning, the flames eating away at his skin causing it to blister and crack. All the memories I tried so hard to suppress came flooding back making me sway where I stand.

I remembered it as if the incident that killed my father and drove my mother to suicide only happened yesterday. The sound of the gas explosion, the screams of the other restaurant patron, and the image of my father gasping in pain as I sat unable to look away as he burned. The smell of burning flesh and heat of the fire that burned everything it touched. Everything but me and my mother.

I wanted to close my eyes hoping that if my eyes were closed I could control the memories flashing before them like some horror movie, but my sight was glued to the flames now only a hair's breadth from my face. In those beautiful but horrifying flames I saw the image of a fox and then I was burning.

It hurt at first and I wanted to drop and roll, but my body was frozen. Finally my vision faded and the pain faded with it, but I was still conscious. My body felt like it was being stretched and twisted yet there was no pain just pleasant warmth and a feeling of growth I'm not sure if it was physical or spiritual. _What's happening to me? _

My sight slowly came back; everything looked the same as when I first woke here. The blue flames were once again gently floating about the dark abyss. I opened my mouth to curse at the situation I was in and once again prove Ayako right when she said the other tenets of my apartment building were a bad influence, but instead of a profanity came a high pitched yip that echoed in the darkness.

'_What the hell'_ I went to rub at my throat but something felt off about my arms and how I was standing so I looked down at my hand and instead saw a paw covered in copper colored fur. I gasped and let out another yip, jumping back only now realizing that I'm standing not on two legs but four.

'_What's happening to me'_ I thought again to myself as I took in my body, the body of a fox. I thought that dream with the snake was just a metaphor; I didn't think I would actually become a fox! I looked around half expecting a large black snake to come slithering from the darkness, but instead glimpsed my own fluffy tail.

I twisted around so I could see my tail better and ended up spinning in circles like a dog chasing its tail (which isn't far from what I was in fact doing). '_Kami I must look like an idiot'_ I though as I sat waiting for the dizziness to pass when I heard another yip and it didn't come from me.

I sprung up and turned to see a much larger fox standing over me. It was twice my size with multiple wagging tales and the same copper red fur as me. The massive fox quirked its head and looked amused as I felt a growl vibrate in my chest.

'_What a silly kit you are'_ He spoke in a familiar warm voice in my head.

'_Hirohito!'_ I gasped out telepathically while letting out a yip of surprise, cutting off my growl. His comforting presence washing over me made me feel foolish for growling at him, but hey I was just burned and turned into a fox I'm a little off my game.

'_I'm sorry if I knew you would complete the transformation so soon I would have forewarned you the previous time we spoke, I thought we had at least a few more days.'_ He lay down so he didn't appear so intimidating to my smaller form and I felt muscles I didn't even know were tense relax. He let out a massive breath in what I assume was a sigh. _'My instincts are quite good, but I'm no seer.' _

'_What! You knew this was going to happen!'_ I growled out both physically and telepathically. Well I physically growled anyways.

'_I have much to tell you, so come sit and listen it's quite the tail.'_ He chuckled and just as I thought they would his eyes lit up with mirth. I just can't stay mad at him so I sat and listened not making a noise as he told me everything. About the original family that owned the onsen and how he fell in love with a human a hundred years ago.

He spoke of how he bought the onsen from my mother and of all the many youkai that now called the onsen home. He told me about the crane youkai that I spoke with on the phone, how she could no longer fly because of an unfortunate hunting accident that permanently damaged her wing. About Chiaki who lived alone in the wilds for so long after his parents were killed by a motor boat that it took him three years of living at the onsen to learn how to shift out of his otter form and into a human one.

I laughed at the stories he told me. The adventures of Chiaki and the others at the onsen. I learned that the man we all thought was a druggy was in fact telling the truth about the painting spirit, but it wasn't a spirit but Chiaki sneaking in at night. Hirohito had confiscating Chiaki's own painting supplies after the otter youkai started decorating the walls of the hot spring with frolicking otters without Hirohito's permission.

Then Hirohito informed me that he is a kitsune (like I hadn't already deduced that) and my great grandfather (which did startle me). Apparently when youkai breed with humans most the children are born human and those that are born with youkai traits are either very week or have unbalanced abilities that normally harm the child when used. Yet in those that descend from youkai lie the potential to become like their ancestors to shed their human existence and awaken as full blooded youkai, kind of like a recessive trait passed down in the genes that only shows itself under the right conditions. It's rare but it happens on occasion, especially among the kitsune lines.

'_Kitsunes have always been closer to humans then other species of youkai so we tend to breed with them quite often, if we didn't have this ability to pass on our traits down the line we would have died out a long time ago.'_ Hirohito explained as I sat completely enchanted by his tail and glad to FINALLY have some answers.

'_So the fire…'_ I swallowed trying to get my emotions under control to continue. _'the fire that killed my father, is that why my mother and I survived because of our kitsune blood?' _

'_Yes, while your mother never had the potential to awaken like you, she did have a small amount of pyrokinesis. She could barely make a spark but it was enough to protect her. Fire is a specialty of mine and everyone of my line had some affinity for it.'_ He sat up and stretched reminding more of a cat than a fox. I don't know how long we've been talking but it seemed like hours since I fell unconscious.

'_Kami, how long have I been here?_' I looked up at my great-grandfather hoping he could answer me.

He nudged me with his noise. '_Don't worry kit you've only been out a couple hours'_

'_What about when I wake up? Will my senses still be all screwed up?_'

'_They will be heightened, but it shouldn't be as overwhelming as before. It will take you a few days, but you will learn to block out the more unpleasant sounds and smells. You are very lucky it normally takes a full year to complete the transformation, the strain on your body could have killed you'_

'_Why'd it happen so fast then?'_ I glanced up at him but he wasn't watching me anymore. He instead looked out over the darkness of my dreamscape, all warmth gone from his eyes.

'_The snake, you subconsciously called on your awakening abilities when she tried to possess you, but your still human body couldn't handle the flames of a kitsune so it had to quickly change or die. That's why you were in a coma; your body needed the time to change. Your transformation was nearly completed when you woke this is merely the final step.' _

I shifted from side to side nervously as I glanced down at my paws. _'Don't worry in the waking world you will look mostly the same, I will teach you more about how to change your physical form another time.'_

'_Mostly?'_ Great was I going to have a tail or ears like in some of the animes I use to watch?

'_You shall see'_ The mirth and warmth was back in his eyes as he looked me over. _'Now it's time for you to wake up'_

Everything faded away and when I opened my eyes I was staring at the familiar sterile ceiling of the hospital. Great not even out of this place for a week and I'm back. I glanced down happy to see that I looked normal.

I lifted my hands and wiggled my fingers. "Woohoo opposable thumbs" I snorted at my bad attempt at humor while searching my room, surprised to see I was alone. I figured at least Lin would be here.

I took the time to examine my heightened senses. Even though there's very little light I could see everything in the sparse hospital room in perfect detail, I could hear the sounds of Ayako walking towards my room from the cafeteria (expensive pumps have a distinct sound) and smell that she was bringing me a lunch consisting of a turkey sandwich with mustard, an apple, and something that smells like sugar and chemicals. Is that what soda really smells like?

"Well besides the fact I can smell that the lady across the hall just messed the bed I think I'll be able to handle this." I sighed under my breath. Hirohito said he would be paying me a visit in the real world in a few days to go over my other abilities; but I seem to have a handle on them. I'm glad he thought so.

"Oh good you're up." Ayako walked through the door carrying a tray and flicked on the lights. I hissed in pain at the sudden shock of light to my sensitive eyes. "Sorry Mai, I guess I should have warned you."

"That's okay, how long have I been out?" I asked still squinting against the light.

"A little over two hours, we were worried you fell into a coma again but all your tests just showed that you were in a deep sleep. What happened? Naru told us that all you said is 'too loud' before you passed out." She placed the tray on a rolling stand and moved it so I could sit up and eat.

Just as I sat up Fudo appeared in front of me and chirped at me angrily before taking his place around my neck. I chuckled at his behavior and Ayako shot me a look clearly wondering what I was laughing about. I turned so I was facing her and when I looked up at her she gasped.

"Mai! Your eyes!" She looked frightened and amazed at the same time. Well Hirohito did say mostly normal. Ayako overcame her surprise and rushed over to shine a light in my eyes which I did not appreciate and only after Ayako jumped back did I realize I was growling at her.

"Oh hell. Can you get me a mirror?" I didn't look up afraid that I would see fear in her eyes. I could hear the sound of rustling as she dug a little too frantically in her purse, so I tried to dispel the tense atmosphere. "Where's Koujo? I figured he would be here when I woke up." I didn't even realize that I'd used Lin's given name.

Ayako slipped the compact mirror into my hand still clearly shaken. "After the test came back saying you were just asleep and Lin confirmed with his shiki that you didn't appear to be in any danger, Naru and his father practically dragged him back to the office saying that work would help to distract him. Lin's kind of overbearing when he's worried about you." I laughed and Ayako chuckled. It sounded strained but she no longer stank of fear.

I lifted the little mirror to my face to examine my eyes. They were beautiful in a kind of feral way. Flecks of gold now blended in with my russet colored irises, but the unnerving feature was the large size of my irises (the whites of my eyes completely hidden), the slit pupils and the dark coloring around my eye sockets, just like a fox. It was decidedly inhuman, and I loved it.

I should be more freaked out about this then I am, but it just feels right. For the first time in my life I feel comfortable in my own skin. I have a people I belong to and blood relations who care about me. My SPR family is wonderful, but even with them I always felt awkward, instinctually I knew I didn't belong.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, but what is Lin going to think about this? Kami, Hirohito is at least over a hundred, how long do youkai live? Will Hirohito want me to move to the onsen and live with the other youkai? I wouldn't mind visiting but I like living on my own and I don't want to leave my human friends.

"Mai?" The sound of Ayako's voice breaks me out of my inner musings. I looked up at her and she quickly looked away still unnerved by my eyes. "Are you okay you don't seem surprised?"

"Um yeah, I'm okay" I placed the mirror on the stand and looked at my food. Now that its closer I can smell the preservatives in the turkey and everything smells so sweet even the bread, but I'm too hungry to care so I pick up apple and begin to eat. "Can we talk about this after I eat and Lin gets here? Please?" I asked as I finished my apple and moved onto the overly preserved sandwich.

"Sure Mai, you want me to call him?"

"No, I'm sure his shiki has already told him I'm awake." She was nervous and shifting from side to side in her seat. I was making Ayako nervous; I could smell it in her sent. The pang of loss had me placing my sandwich back down before I could take a bite.

"I'm sorry." I blurted out.

"What for?"

"You're scared of me."

"What? No Mai, I'm just confused and a little weirded out. You're the one it's happening to and you seem completely fine. For Kami's sake your eyes don't even look human and you growled at me!" I was kind of relieved the she was getting angry, angry Ayako I know how to deal with.

"I'll tell you everything once Lin gets here, I just don't want to explain myself twice." My grandfather didn't say I couldn't tell people, just to be careful of whom I told. Youkai are a myth to humans and I could only imagine what people would do if they found out they weren't. The youkai of Hirohito's onsen seemed peaceful enough but he warned me that not all youkai are as peaceful and kind to humans as they.

I had to tell Lin, he's my boyfriend after all and I couldn't hide this from Ayako (she already knows something's up) but for now, until I understand more I don't want anyone else to know. Really it's not just my secret to keep but the secret of an entire race. No pressure.

How the hell am I going to hide my eyes from Naru though? "Uuuhg" I placed my half eaten sandwich back on the tray, what little remaining appetite I had, gone. It tasted positively foul anyways.

"Mai?"

"It's nothing; I'm just trying to figure out how I'm going to hide my eyes from Naru."

"You can use this." Ayako jumped and turned around to glare at Chiaki, who stood in the doorway of my room holding what looked like a small string of pray beads just big enough to fit around a wrist.

"Hi Chiaki, how long have you been sneaking around this time?" I asked, not even mad at his sudden appearance now that I know why he has such trouble behaving like a normal human being.

"Sensei told me to keep a close eye on you, so since I left your office I guess. Are you mad?" He looked nervous but slowly made his way into my room anyways. Walking past Ayako without even sparing her a glance and handing me the pray beads.

"No, I'm not mad but we are going to have a talk later about why it's not okay to stalk people. What do these do exactly?" I asked him while examining the plain looking wooden beads. Ayako made a jester towards the bracelet and I handed them to her to examine as well.

Her forehead crinkled in concentration. "There is some kind of seal on this"

"Yup! Sensei made it himself; it will help Mai look like a human." Chiaki chimed in impressed enough by Ayako's ability to actual turn and speak directly to her.

She handed the beads back to me satisfied it would do me no harm. I place them around my wrist and slight electric charge pass through my body making my hair stand on end.

I looked up at the other occupants of my room. "So, did it work"

"You look human." Chiaki said sounding disappointed. I guess a youkai would prefer my in-human eyes.

"She is human how else is she suppose to look?" Ayako snapped at the poor otter and he jumped not as use to her violent mood swings as me. I barley flinched.

All playfulness left Chiaki and he looked angry, I didn't even think the good natured being did angry. "She's not human, Mai is better than that."

I opened my mouth to scold the little youkai but was interrupted by Lin's sudden appearance at the door.

"What do you mean she's not human?" Lin's glare had Chiaki quickly bounding around my bed to cower behind me. He seems to ignore most humans; I wonder why Lin scares him so much?

Instead of answering Lin's question I removed the bracelet and looked straight into his stormy eyes. He gasped in surprise and swiftly crossed the room to take my face in his large hands and examine my eyes.

"Cool huh" I laughed a little at the twitched that formed at his brow.

"Mai! It's not cool… it's… it's… I don't know what it is." Ayako stood and stomped her foot fed up with my blasé attitude.

Lin still hadn't said a word but removed his hands only to let them hover a short distance over my head. Fudo chirped and left my neck to float around Lin's hands. He was shortly joined by the other shiki. They meandered slowly around my body, sometimes brushing against me lightly. I had no idea what Lin was doing but I felt a slight heat radiating from him.

Chiaki growled from behind me and lunged at Lin, leaping across my bed. My arm shot out instinctively and I grabbed the back of his shirt causing the little youkai to fall face fist across my lap, his head pressed into the mattress.

"What the hell!" I yelled at the otter that I now held down by the back of the neck. Looks like my reflexes have gotten faster as well.

He wiggled a bit and I let him up but kept a grip on his shirt. Lin had barley moved only taking a step back. Poor Ayako was clear across the room leaning against the wall grasping her chest and gasping for air.

"He was trying to bind you!" Chiaki pointed an accusing finger at Lin who clenched his fists in agitation.

"I would never do such a thing to Mai I was merely examining her aura." Lin took a step closer to my bed looking like he wanted to punch the otter that was sprawled across my lap. Chiaki flinched but I didn't let him move.

"Enough both of you!" I growled at Chiaki who immediately stopped squirming and cowered giving me the most pathetic look. "Don't you ever try to attack one of my friends again."

"I'm sorry Mai, but I thought he was going to bind you. I won't do it again I promise!" Chiaki cried out and cowered before me his eyes filling with tears as he quietly whimpered. Making small chattering noises that sounded more animal like than human.

I released the otter feeling guilty for nearly reducing him to tears. I let out a sigh and turned to Lin who was observing our interaction with both interest and annoyance.

"I think you should go now Chiaki." Before he says anything else to piss Lin off. He looked sad and broken so I quickly added that I would call him tomorrow and he perked back up.

"Okay Mai, I will talk to you later." He walked quickly from my room giving Lin a wide berth and once again completely ignoring Ayako who was still standing against the far wall of my room next to the door Chiaki exited through.

"You're a youkai?" Lin asked even though he already knew the answer.

"She's a what! That's impossible they don't exist." Ayako pushed off the wall and stalked over to stand next to Lin.

"Most would say the same about ghosts and spirits." Lin replied without even looking at the now fuming red head.

"What about that kid" Ayako waved one of her flailing arms in the direction of the door Chiaki had just left through. "Why did he try to attack you?"

Lin sighed and sat down on the edge of my bed leaving Ayako to flop very ungracefully into the chair beside my bed. "I am guessing he is a youkai as well, although his aura is to well hidden for me to be certain." Lin glanced towards me and I nodded in confirmation. "Youkai are naturally wary of onmyoji because of our ability to bind and enslave them. He thought that's what I was trying to do when I examined Mai's aura, so he attacked to protect her."

"So you know about youkai?" I asked, glad that this wasn't something new to him. My biggest fear was Lin rejecting me.

"Yes, my sensei has a small bird youkai bound to him; he is probably one of the last onmyoji in existence with the ability to bind them. It's a dying art and largely unneeded. Youkai try to blend in with humans and those that cause trouble are normally hunted down by their own clan. Onmyoji's are no longer needed to control feral or criminal youkai." Lin glanced over at me, once again looking into my eyes not unnerved in the slightest by there inhuman appearance.

"So does that mean the people that work at SPR know about youkai as well?" That would be a huge load off my back if I didn't have to worry about keeping this a secret from Naru the ever observant.

"No, while the existence of youkai is common knowledge among high level onmyoji it's not something we share with those outside our circle." He shot Ayako a look.

"Don't worry I'm not going to tell anyone." She huffed and crossed her arms returning Lin's glare. She seemed back to normal now that she knew what was going on. "So what type of youkai are you?" Ayako look towards me expectantly.

"Um a kitsune apparently."

"I should have guessed! It suites you, can you turn into a fox! Oh that would be adorable." She squealed before leaning over and petting my head as if to check for ears hidden in my messy mop of copper colored hair. "Now that I'm closer your hair is a little redder then normal."

"Thanks? I don't know, when I was in my dream talking to Hirohito we were both foxes." I answered nervously. She was taking this surprisingly well and no longer stank of nerves or fear.

"Hirohito? What does he have to do with this?" Lin asked rolling his eyes as Ayako continued to poke and prod me.

I went over the conversation I had with the older kitsune. Ayako and Lin both sat quietly while I told them everything my great-grandfather and I talked about. Ayako was speechless through the whole tail, but Lin would stop me and ask questions every now and then. While he knew about the existence of youkai he was unaware that human decedents of a youkai could revert to one as well. Lin was quite fascinated by the process and looked forward to speaking with Hirohito in person.

"So your coma wasn't caused by that demon lady?" Ayako asked, ever the doctor. She had stopped poking at me shorting after I started talking, thankfully.

"My grandfather said it was from my powers being forced to awaken prematurely and that my body needed to recoup from the sudden shock to its system." Rubbing my arm where my scar was I noticed it no longer felt cool to the touched. I turned my arm over to better looked at the healed burn and gasped. It's gone.

"What's the matter?" Lin examined me with his piercing gaze only to stop at were I was staring. "The scars gone."

"It was there this morning." I said as Ayako gently grasped my forearm and examined the skin.

"It looks as if there was never a wound in the first place; the skin is perfect with no sign of scaring." She looked at me with a confused expression.

I let out a soft sigh. "Just another thing I will have to ask Hirohito about when I see him next." Slipping on my bracelet I once again felt the illusion spread over my body. Fudo let out a tiny chirp not pleased with the sudden shock of magic that rippled over my skin. "So where is everyone?"

"Once we heard you'd be okay, Naru decided that we couldn't waist anymore time and ordered everyone back to the office to go over his brother's case. Lin asked me to stay so you wouldn't be alone when you woke up." Ayako huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. "I understand he's impatient, but we've waited this long what's a couple more hours"

"It's okay, I'm sure we'll be filled in." I gave Lin a small smile and surprisingly he returned it. He must feel more comfortable with Ayako if he's willing to show me affection around her. "right?" I asked directing my question at him.

"We haven't made much head way, mostly it's just been filling in Naru's parents. He had kept a great deal from them."

"So no new leads?" I asked.

"No, you seem to be the only one so far to find out anything of value, Martin is very anxious to speak with you about your dreams." Lines of worry creased Lin's brow as he spoke. I wonder if he was as worried as me about the Davis family finding out about my non-human status.

"But you put everything I learned from my dreams in the file, why speak with me in person? He can barely speak Japanese so how would he interview me?"

"Luella would act as his translator if needed but you have to pretend you don't know what he is saying."

"What do you mean? I can't understand English." Lin smirked at me and there was a glint in his eyes that he only got when teasing me.

"Hey!" I jumped as Ayako yelled. "Can you two please speak in a language I can understand!"

"What?" I looked at Ayako. "I wasn't speaking Japanese?"

"No, Mandarin." Lin was clearly enjoying my confusion. "Youkai are beings that transcend and predate humans, it's been theorized by a colleague of mine that they are the ones to give humans language, music, and dance. Therefore youkai have the ability to speak and understand any language. You should learn in time to recognize and control which language you speak, but for now you will unconsciously speak what ever language the person you are conversing with is speaking."

"So she is going to have to make sure only to address Luella when she is speaking if she doesn't want them to find out she can now miraculously speak and understand English." Ayako looked annoyed. "This is not going to be easy to hide from Naru, one slip up on Mai's part and he will know something is going on."

I swallowed the lump that was forming in my throat. Maybe being a youkai isn't such a good thing after all. I don't want to constantly lie to my friends, and what if Naru finds out? His sole goal in life is to get the scientific community to accept the existence of the paranormal, what better proof than a real live youkai on display.

The sudden image of being tied to a dissecting table in front of a university class pops into my mind and I quickly shake my head to dispel it. Would Naru really do such a thing? Of course he would as Lin has said before he is a scientist first and foremost. Even if he does consider me a friend now (and that's a big IF) there's no way he would be able to control his urge to examine and display me like some prized pet if he found out what I now am. I pulled my legs to my chest in an attempt to comfort myself.

"Don't worry Mai, between the three of us I'm sure we can keep this hidden from Naru and his parents." Ayako laid a hand on my back and rubbed in soothing circles. It's not fair to Ayako though, she and Takigawa just got together and now I'm asking her to keep a huge secret from him.

"It doesn't have to just be the three of us; maybe we should tell Bou-san and John as well." I said still keeping my knees pressed against my chest but feeling a lot calmer. I would like to include Yasuhara as well, but I don't want to force him to lie to Naru.

"The fewer people that know the better. Youkai are a secretive group you could get in trouble if you tell too many people." Way to ruin my improving mood Lin.

"I don't want to hide from my friends." I shot Lin a glare and he winced slightly, but leaned in and ran his hand gently through my hair. The feeling of his warm hand stroking my head and Ayako rubbing my back had me nearly purring in contentment. Kami, I'm a fox not a cat snap out of it Mai.

"At least wait until we talk with Hirohito, if he says it's okay to tell them then we will. You are right it will be easier to keep a secret from Naru if we are all in on it."

"Okay, Koujo you win."

"I normally do."

Ayako pulled back and once again sat in the chair, while Lin got closer until he was sitting next to me, positioning my head so I was leaning against his shoulder with his arm draped across my own, further pulling me into his warmth.

Ayako cleared her throat; I startled a bit and would have pulled away if not for Lin's arm holding me to him. "I'm going to tell the doctor in charge that you're up and in good health and see if we can get you out of here." She got up from her seat and made towards the door, only to turn back right before she left and tell us no inappropriate touching while she's gone.

Lin chuckled at her over protectiveness while I blushed down to my toes.

* * *

**I hate how this chapter turned out. The flow just seems off. Oh well. If I have a sudden stroke of genius later I will revise it.**

**Speaking of revision, I was going to revise all of my current chapters but have decided to wait until I complete the story. I probably have about 5 chapters left; my goal is to complete this story before October.**

**I felt I was walking a fine line this chapter of Mai becoming a Mary Sue, so I kept writing until I felt like she was suitably beaten down enough. I think the last couple paragraphs were the best and I wish I was as happy about the whole chapter as I am with the ending.**

**Youkai / Demon translation rant:**

**Youkai are not Demons it is a poor translation and not one I use. Youkai to me are like the Fae of Europe they can be good or bad. They represent certain elements and animal or even objects but they are not demons like we see them in western culture. When I use the word demon is this story I'm referring to an akuma or an evil spirit. I use demon instead of akuma because it's not as well known as the term youkai.**

**Mai's Youkai Heritage:**

**It's something I've been kicking around since I started writing this story but I only figured out how to explain it after watching Yu Yu Hakusho again.**

**Youkai Language:**

**In "_The Mercedes Thompson Series_" book series the Fae are said to be the originators of all languages, music and dance and therefore can speak and understand any human language. So that's were I got that idea from. Or I think that's were the idea came from.**

**After re-read:**

**Uggg! I still hate this chapter, but I'm posting anyways cause if I don't it will distract me all week.**


	11. Disarm

"_I used to be a little boy, so old in my shoes  
And what I choose is my choice, what's a boy supposed to do?  
The killer in me is the killer in you, my love  
I send this smile over to you"_

**Disarm **– Smashing Pumpkins

* * *

It felt weird going back to school. So much has happened I don't even think I'm the same person who once walked these halls with two giggling school friends.

Luckily for me and all of youkai kind Hirohito was waiting for me in my apartment when I got home from the hospital last Wednesday. Lin (who I convinced to walk me to my door) was not impressed by my ancestor's lack of respect for privacy and human trespassing laws.

The man I now consider my grandfather looked no older than forty and considerably short only standing a head higher than me. He has shining auburn eyes like myself but his hair was a much brighter red than my dull russet. He dressed neatly but conservatively in earthen tones that seem to bring out the reddish color in his hair and his face was clean shaven as he greeted us from my couch last Wednesday night.

Lin was able to ask him about the specificity of youkai inheritance which I honestly tuned out and Hirohito taught me a few tricks that will make hiding my existence significantly easier.

I trudged through the halls of my school and made my way to homeroom, not looking forward to the many questions I would be forced to answer about my absence. Very little progress has been made in Gene's case and Naru's father was still in town. My interview with him and Luella went well and I was able to keep my secret for another day. Mr. Davis was still very interested in my abilities but was willing to leave me be, for now.

Naru knows something is up but luckily has yet to push me for answers being so wrapped up in his brothers case and keeping his own secret from his parents. I chuckle to myself as I take my seat. I'd caught Luella looking between Naru and Yasu with a barely there smile just yesterday so I knew his secret was more or less already known to at least his mother.

After conferring with Hirohito, every one of the irregulars but Masako (who is out of the country) and Yasu have been filled in on my no longer human status. John seemed a little freaked out at first (which considering his religious upbringing is understandable), but Takigawa took it in strides and just like his girlfriend asked if I could turn into a fox while examining my head for fluffy ears. They really are made for each other.

I look over the still empty class room, in the spring I like to come to school early and enjoy the cherry blossoms before the noise of the other students ruins the tranquility. I really want to tell Yasuhara, he is my closest friend after all, but I thought it unfair to force him to keep such a huge secret from Naru when they only just gotten together. I sigh and place my head on my desk letting the cool surface seep into my now naturally warmer skin.

Transitioning from human to youkai was surprisingly easy after the first day. Hirohito went over blocking techniques with me to help deal with the abundant smells and loud noises of the city. He also warned me that while I wouldn't be superhuman or anything, that my reaction time, balance, coordination, speed, and strength would also increase. Hirohito was pretty persistent that I should come and train with him for a while at the onsen but after explaining about my school and Gene's case he let me stay in Tokyo. Though I promised him at the next school break I would come visit him at the onsen if I could manage it.

Lin looked uneasy when Hirohito was pressuring me to return home with him, but I got the feeling that even he thought it for the best and he told me as much when we were alone. I'm not about to leave school right after getting a second chance or to leave Gene trapped with that snake. Lin and I got in our first argument as a couple over the subject, but for once I won. I'm not running from this.

The silence of the room was getting to me so I close my eyes and slipped into the darkness of my in-between place. I still have a least fifteen minutes until the other students started to show up so I thought it a good time to practice my abilities away from prying eyes (i.e. Naru and his family).

The in-between place is the same as the last time I was here, dark, endless and filled with flickering blue flames. Fudo is absent as he always was since my transformation. No spirit except Hirohito could enter this place now, unless I knowingly invited them. This is my sanctuary, a place to relax and think. But today that's not why I'm here, for this is also a place of doors.

I quickly stretched out my spirit form and open my senses, searching for the door that would lead to the living world. As soon as I feel it's presence a traditional shoji rice paper door appears in front of me before sliding open. I quickly jump through the portal and look around. I'm back in my classroom.

Crawling from under my desk where I had been sitting I jumped into the air and stay there. As I hovered in my spirit fox form, I looked over my physical body to ensure the barrier to keep other spirits out was in place. Fudo unraveled from my neck and looks up at me. Poor thing was always so torn as to whether to go with my spirit or stay with my body.

'Not this time, stay with my body' I communicate silently to the fire spirit before dropping to the ground and sprinting out of my school, all while keeping part of myself open to what's happening around my physical form. It wouldn't be good if one of my classmates tried to wake me up while my spirit was away. My body might act instinctively to protect itself and lash out.

Hirohito's been visiting me in my dreams, helping me to get a better grasp on my spiritual abilities. He said that while he would prefer to train me at the onsen we could at least get my spiritual training over with in my dreams. There really wasn't much to work on, I already knew how to austral project I just didn't know how to control it or ensure that my body was safe while my spirit was away.

The first thing I learned was differentiating between the sprint realm and the physical one. The night after my transformation Hirohito showed me how to open the doors to both realms in my in-between place (my subconscious). While he said I could explore the physical realm in my spirit form I was to hold off exploring the spirit realm unless he was with me. While I was anxious to contact Gene we have yet taken a step through the solid oak door that led to the spirit realm, my grandfather unwilling to put either of us in danger until we know more about the snake spirit we risked running into.

I was quite proficient in austral projecting into the living realm, although I've yet to figure out how to instantly transport my spirit from one location to another, which is the reason I'm currently running at inhuman speed towards the SPR office. If I had Fudo with me I could transport to wherever Lin might be, but Koujo was currently in bed recovering from a bad cold (probably brought on by his lack of sleep). Plus Lin's shiki always gave me away when I was trying to observe him in my spirit form.

Yesterday when I stopped by the office, I overheard Naru talking on the phone with his father about meeting with him this morning. Naru's been more tight lipped around me than normal. I had a feeling Naru set up this meeting with his father specifically when I was going to be in school to discuss me. So, I thought now was as good a time as any to use my abilities to spy on Naru a bit.

It took only a minute to reach the office. A spirit doesn't have to worry about things like wind residence, gravity, or muscle fatigue. I stopped at the office door and spread out my senses like a net. Naru (who's aura always felt charged but tightly contained) and his father (who felt no different than any of the many people I passed on the street, but that I'd learned to differentiate none the less) were the only ones in the office.

I passed through the door and made my way to the lobby jumping onto the coffee table situated between the two couches. I glanced at the two men on both sides of me drinking tea. I huffed. I don't think it possible for a people to be more tea obsessed than the British. They were looking over some papers appearing to originate from the file spread over the table. Looking over the contents left on the table I noticed everything was about me. I hate it when I'm right.

A warmth that I quickly recognized as anger began to build in my chest. I pushed away my emotions and concentrated on staying calm. Normal human won't recognize a spirit unless they are unstable or emotional. Unlike a dead spirit my presence won't decrease the temperature of the room, but if I get too emotional things may get a little warm which Naru is sure to notice.

I found this out when I tried to spy on Lin the other day and caught him coming from the shower… '_Okay Mai, do NOT think of that right now'_ I shook my head and turned my attention back to the paper in front of me. It's a news paper clipping about the gas fire at the restaurant my dad was killed in.

"Why are we doing this? We need to be using all our resources to find Gene not wasting them investigating Mai." Naru frowned and glared at his father, who ignored his son and continued to look over my file.

"It is one and the same; the girl is clearly connected to Eugene. She has been the only one to repeatedly communicate with his spirit." Martin didn't even glance up from the paper he was reading. "Has Miss. Taniyama ever spoken of her father's death?"

"No it was only recently she told the others she's an orphan, much less the reasoning for it. I don't see how that is relevant." Naru is still pouting. I chuckled to myself; he doesn't like not being in charge. Control freak.

"The girl and her mother were completely unharmed while those around them burned to death, it may not be relevant to Eugene's death but it is certainly odd, do you not agree?" It was really starting to piss me off how Mr. Davis kept referring to me as "the girl". Clearly Luella and Gene were the only ones with manners in the family.

Naru stood up quickly and glared down at his father. "Of course I agree it's odd, but frankly I don't give a damn about her right now! I came to Japan to find my brother, or do you even care?"

"Of course I care about finding your brother." Martin said dismissively not even bothering to look at his raging son. He's lying and I wasn't the only one to notice.

"You bloody bastard, we have never been anything more than experiments to you have we! Now you have found a more interesting subject and you toss us aside!" Naru has never yelled before and it's entirely terrifying, his voice shaking with his rage and raising to a deafening level. His aura just popped and all of his finely tuned control snapped. Naru's energy whipped around the room causing the hair on my spirit form to stand on end and the papers on the table to blow about.

'_Oh Kami, it's the same._' I thought while taking in a deep breath I didn't need. Fear froze me in place and the room began to warm because of if, although neither of the Davis' seemed to notice. The lights flickered before going out as my aura rose to match Naru's.

"Oliver, calm down you are being absurd!" Martin finally looked up at his son when the wind began to pick up and was now out of his seat and slowly backing away. Good, that bastard should be scared. _'I should have brought Fudo with me I could've sicked him on the bastard.'_

I turned my attention back to Naru who looked about to lose the last bit of his control. His hair and cloths blew in the wind while energy crackles like lightning over his form. I concentrated on my own aura and got my emotions under control as the room temperature once again returned to normal.

'_He needs to calm down before he hurts himself.'_ So I did the only thing I could do in my current form. I jumped from the table and wound myself around his middle giving him a hug with my whole body while sending out my aura in an attempt to calm his own.

'_Calm down, you'll be no use to your brother dead'_ I don't know if he could hear or feel me, but he took a deep breath and the static energy around the room began to dissipate.

"Leave" Naru croaked out, his voice cracking with emotion. "You clearly don't see me as your son and I no longer consider you my father."

Martin was already behind the couch but stopped inching towards the door when Naru calmed. From my position hovering around Naru I could see beads of sweat dripping down his face. I had no sense of smell in this form but if I did I'm sure he would reek of fear.

"What about Luella? She has always loved you as a son; you can't just cast her aside." Martin's voice was steady but I could see him swallow before he spoke, not so high and mighty now are we.

"I will call her latter, but you need to leave before I do something I'm not likely to regret." Naru's voice was pure ice as he stared his father down. Martin didn't bother to respond and merely turned and walked out.

Naru slumped back onto the couch and let out a deep breath leaning over and placing his face in his hands. I saw his shoulders begin to shake and I quickly felt for the connection to my body.

It only took seconds to get back into my body and awaken. I jumped from my seat and ran from the room leaving my school case behind and nearly knocking over one of my classmates who was coming through the door. As I made my way away from the school I heard the sound of running behind me but didn't bother to look back, it was only Chiaki following me as ordered by Hirohito.

"Mai! Slow down you're going to attract attention to us!" Chiaki panted from behind me as he struggled to keep up. Being a kitsune makes me naturally faster than my otter youkai companion.

"I need to get to Naru, can you use your phone to text Yasu? Tell him he needs to come to the office, quickly." I told the otter who was now running at my side. Chiaki's been following me around since last Wednesday just incase my control slips and I accidently do something not quite human, it was the one condition Hirohito made me agree to. It was that or return with him to the onsen.

I didn't doubt that Chiaki has all of my friend's numbers; he's been stalking me for the past couple of months after all. So I wasn't surprised when he whipped out his mobile phone and sent a text without first asking me Yasu's number.

Luckily my school was only a couple blocks from the office. We made it within five minutes and I left Chiaki at the base of the stairs telling him to send Yasu up when he gets here. I just about flew up the stairs, but I slowed when I got to the office door, opening it quietly and making my way silently to the couch in the lobby where Naru still sat bent over, shoulders tense.

I lowered myself onto the couch next to him. As I placed my hand between his shoulder blades it was as if a switch was thrown. He let out a shuttering breath and began to silently cry. The sight of my emotionless, unflappable boss sobbing silently with tears streaming down his porcelain white face broke my heart. I doubt he's cried since his brother's passing, holding it all in until finally the waves of emotions could no longer be held in.

We sat there, Naru silently letting out everything he's been holding in for the past year while I rubbed southing circles on his back until I hear the door to the office open. Naru's shoulders once again tensed under my hand, probably afraid to be caught in such a vulnerable state.

"It's just Yasu, I'll go get him, stay right here." He nods his head but didn't bother to look up as the tears continued to flow down his cheeks. I stand and make my way to the front of the office, only now noticing that the lights were still off, bulbs apparently blown by either Naru or me when we lost control earlier. I kept one ear on Naru making sure he didn't try to get up and lock himself in his office, right now is not a time for him to morn alone.

Yasu was hanging up his bag when I made my way around the corner and into the office entrance. He looked harried and out of breath, for him to make it so quickly from his apartment he must have run a least part of the way. I deliberately shuffle my feet as I step beside my old desk, my movements are near silent since my transformation and I didn't want to startle him in the dark.

"Mai? Shouldn't you be in school? What's going on and why are all the lights out?" Oddly enough the normally good natured Yasu appeared to be in a foul mood today, maybe Chiaki's text woke him up. Unlike me he didn't have classes today and his ruffled cloths looked to have been put on in a hurry.

"It's Naru, his father said something that upset him and he lost it for a second and blew the lights." I left out my possible involvement in the case of the lights. Yasu's annoyed expression immediately left his face only to be replace with worry.

"Is he okay?"

"Physically, yes, I don't think he lost control enough that his body was harmed, but I can't say the same for his emotional state. He's in the lobby; you should probably stay with him. When he calms down come get me I'll be in Lin's office." I said, not letting Yasu ask me anything more and shooing him off to sit with Naru.

I opened the office door and gestured to Chiaki, who was standing on the landing, to follow me. I made my way stiffly down the hall towards Lin's office. Now that I didn't have Naru to worry about, my rage was back more fiercely than before. I had to hold myself back from running out the door, tracking down Naru's low life of a father and ripping out his throat with my fangs. Tearing him apart until he was nothing more than a pile of unrecognizable flesh and bones. I could all but taste his blood in my mouth and the thought made me grin in anticipation. Fudo chirped and dug his claws into my shoulder.

I gasped as I was brought out of my thoughts. "Oh Kami" Bile burned my throat and I swallowed the urge to vomit as tears stung my eyes. I stopped suddenly in the doorway to Lin's office and Chiaki nearly ran into my back. How could I fantasize about doing something so violent, so monstrous?

"Mai?" Chiaki questioned me silently but instead of answering him I made my way to Lin's desk and slumped into the chair hanging my head and grasping the desk in front of me, desperately trying to get the violent images out of my mind. I drew from the meditation exercises and concentrated on focusing my mind until the murderous urges were pushed to the back of my conscious.

"I'm a monster" I finally whispered out as Chiaki closed the door behind him and sat in a chair across from me. A human wouldn't have heard me but Chiaki isn't human.

"No, you're a kitsune" He answered back quietly, conscious to keep his voice down least Naru or Yasu hear us. Not that it matters I'm planning on telling them as soon as Naru calms enough. It's pointless to keep it from him now.

I glare up at the youkai sitting across from me and was struck by the wise eyes that look back at me. Chiaki may appear no older than twenty and act like a child, but he's at least a century old (youkai being unable to take human form before then) and I'm reminded of that as I look into his understanding eyes.

I relayed to him what I overheard when I was spying on Naru and about how I'm pretty sure it was my rage that broke the light bulbs in the office not Naru. If Naru expended enough energy to break every single light bulb in the office he would be in a hospital bed right now, not sitting in the lobby talking with Yasu about his childhood – I feel kind of guilty for listening in but I'm too upset by my own murderous impulses to be able to block out my senses right now.

"Okay but what does this have to do with you being a monster?" Chiaki asked head quirked adorably to the side. His calming presence finally improved my mood enough to block out the noises and smells that were beginning to overwhelm me. My control seems to improve when I'm with other youkai, or at least Chiaki and Hirohito.

"I want to kill Mr. Davis, if Fudo hadn't clawed me when he did I would've ran out of the office, tracked him down, and tore him to pieces with my bare hands." I bit back a growl that was beginning to sound in my chest. My skin itches and my legs tense with the desire to run. I grabbed at my bracelet and rip in from my arm, letting out a sigh of contentment as I feel more myself.

The bracelet Chiaki gave me didn't just hide my appearance but also held in my youki so my aura doesn't appear anything but human. I always feel more of myself without the damn thing on and began to dread leaving my apartment because it meant I would have to put the bracelet back on. It didn't seem to inhibit my instincts though, if my violent desires were anything to go by.

Chiaki raised an eyebrow and glanced at the bracelet that now lay in front of him. "It's normal" He said.

"Wanting to kill people or my hatred of wearing an illusion charm?" I asked not sure if he was responding to what I had said or to my obvious dislike of my bracelet.

"The latter and you don't want to kill people. You just want to kill the person who hurt someone you see as under your protection. Sensei told you, you would get more protective of your friends right?" Chiaki was fiddling with my bracelet and I realize that I've never seen him without his illusion.

"Yeah he did. I didn't think my protective instincts would be so violent though." I sighed and leaned back in Lin's very comfy chair. "You can remove your illusion too if you want, it's not like Naru or Yasu are going to sneak up on us."

Chiaki nodded his head and mumbled out a sutra. The air around him shimmered as his youki was released. His appearance wasn't much difference then before, his hair still a short dark brown the only real difference was his eyes which were round and very dark nearly black. His ears remained rounded unlike mine which were pointed at the end but hidden by my hair.

His youki felt lively but cool and smooth like a river stone, and he smelled like clean water with a slight hint of animal musk. He blinked at me and I noticed he had a third eyelid so he could see underwater.

I chuckled as he looked at me quizzically. "You really are too cute." I smile as he blushes and looks away from my own inhuman eyes. I rethink what I said and nearly smack myself, that's definitely the wrong thing to say to some that was trying to ask you out only weeks ago.

"Don't worry I know you don't like me like that." Chiaki said before I could say anything. I shot him a quizzical look. "My instincts aren't as good as you and Sensei, but I'm not completely dense."

"Really?" I ask feigning disbelief, thinking of his complete lack of social graces. I grin and he chuckles.

"Is that the only thing you wanted to talk with me about?" He asked steering our conversation back on topic.

"Oh, no. I wanted to ask you if you know of any snake youkai who have human descendents in this area."

"I'm not originally from this area so I don't really know of any, plus otters and snakes have never really gotten along. Why, does this have to do with that evil spirit your trying to find?"

"When Naru lost control his energy reminded me of the spirit that attacked me. I think that's why she said he and his brother are hers; they're her descendents. I still don't understand why she hasn't done anything since attacking me or why she needed Lin's mother's body." It makes sense now, the reason the spirit is so powerful, why there are no records of Naru's mother before his birth. If Naru's mom was a child of a youkai there'd be no record of her birth and it explains Naru's abilities as well. Hirohito said sometimes those descended from youkai would have abilities that would harm their human bodies.

"Uh oh, what did his aura feel like?" Chiaki asked, nervously shifting in his seat while looking everywhere but at me. I narrowed my gaze and leaned forward.

"Like lightning, why is that important and why do I get the feeling you know something." I used my most intimating tone adding a bit of growl. I didn't like intimidating Chiaki, but it seemed that it was the only way to get a straight answer out of anyone.

"Well, you see snake youkai are very similar to kitsunes, in they are known to communicate with spirits and can dream walk, this spirit may not even be of a dead youkai." Chiaki swallowed and got up from his seat to pace. "We should call Sensei right away he will want to know about this."

"Know about what? From what little he's said to me in the past he's already realized that this is the spirit of a youkai, and you still didn't tell me why Naru's aura is important." Hirohito knew about this, he had to, a mortal spirit wouldn't be able to harm me and he knows it, that's why he's blocked my way into the spirit realm. Damn it. How could I be so blind? I should have realized something was up and why the hell do people think it's a good idea to keep me in the dark!

"Well, there is only one clan of snake youkai that is known to control lightning and all but one was wiped out centuries ago."

"So you DO know who it is." I stood and made my way over to the otter standing in front of him and letting my warmer aura flow over him. "Tell me everything you know. Please."

"Sensei is going to me sooo mad if I tell you." Chiaki mumbled to the carpet.

"Chiaki, she's captured one of my friends and is trying to kill another one, she nearly killed me and she killed Lin's family. I will NOT wait for her to make the next move before I act. So tell me. Who is this bitch and how do I kill her." I tilted his chin up so he was forced to look in my eyes. He gulped in fear.

"Her name is Amaya, she was the guardian of a lake just outside Ashikaga in the Tochigi prefecture. It's rumored she went mad about twenty years ago and was sealed in Hebi-ko Lake by a Buddhist priest."

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding, I nearly collapsed but my decent was halted by Chiaki. "S-so that's where Gene is then, Hebi-ko Lake. Kami, we have to tell Naru!" I grabbed Chiaki in an embrace squeezing him until he squeaked. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

I released him from my embrace but kept a grip on his arm dragging him along with me out the door and into the lobby where Naru and Yasu sat holding hands and talking softly. Naru's eyes were dry but still slightly red and swollen from crying and it looked like Yasu may have shed a few tears as well.

They both looked up as I dragged Chiaki into the lobby, Naru took his hand from Yasu's grasped but didn't bother to move away from him. The curtains in the window at the back of the room were drawn open to let the bright mid-Moring sun into the lobby so it wasn't as dark as the rest of the office.

Before I could open my mouth to tell them about Gene, Yasu gasped and Naru's eyes widened in surprise.

"What the hell is wrong with both your eyes?" Naru asked, voice betraying his disbelief.

I looked over at Chiaki only now remembering the illusion bracelet I'd left on Lin's desk and I wasn't the only one. Chiaki was also sans-illusion, his large dark eyes made even larger by his fear.

I let out a nervous laugh and scratched at the back of my head as I turned back to the boys on the couch.

"Oops"

* * *

**I was listening to Pandora Internet Radio when Disarm came on and I thought it fit Naru perfectly for this chapter.**

**Everything is coming together; I think there is only going to be two more chapters plus an epilogue. **

**It's almost like I'm trying to get all the characters to cry at least once… :D It's not like I have a list I'm crossing off or anything.**

**Mai √  
**

**Lin √  
**

**Naru √  
**

**Yasuhara ****(kind of) √  
**

**Bou-san**

**Ayako **

**John**

**Masako**

**Wow four more to go… I smell tragedy of epic proportions ahead! Yay! **

**Once again reviews and critiques are welcome and wanted! Thank you to everyone who reviewed my last chapter saying they liked it even though I still think its crap. **

**Yes I decided to make Martin a complete douche, problem? I needed something to set Naru off, and he was the most convenient plot devise at my disposal. **

**I would have completed this chapter sooner but I discovered BBC's Sherlock and have since become completely obsessed. Go watch it (It's on Netflix instant watch if you have it). Its fandom has some of the most quality fanfics I've ever read. **


	12. I Will Find You

"_No matter where you go, I will find you_

_In a place with no frontiers_

_No matter where you go, I will find you_

_If it takes a thousand years"_

**I Will Find You** – Moya Brennan

* * *

This was not how I imagined Naru finding out I'm youkai. Yes, I planned on telling him – there really is no point hiding it from him anymore. But I wanted to wait until he was a little more emotionally stable, his current state doesn't lend itself to him not blasting me into tiny pieces. Naru may be one for keeping secrets but he expects and needs to know everything about those around him – control freak.

I swallow my fear and lift my inhuman gaze to meet Naru's smoldering blue eyes. After hearing his argument with his father I no longer fear becoming some sort of experiment – Naru would never do that after condemning his father for doing the same to him and Gene. Naru is many things, but a hypocrite isn't one of them.

"I'm waiting for your explanation Taniyama-san." Naru hissed out between clenched teeth and I wince at the use of my surname. This did not bode well for me. Before I could respond Chiaki pushes me behind him blocking my view of Naru.

"We're youkai, although Mai's only recently awakened to her true nature, she didn't know until about a week ago she was so excited about finding the location of your brother we rushed out of the office without putting out illusions back on please don't be mad at her she wanted to tell you but Sensei and her friends were worried you would exploit her abilities so they've been hiding it from you but Mai was planning on telling you." Chiaki rambled out. "Please don't be mad at Mai" He continues to plea but shuts up once I place a hand on his shoulder, moving him out of the way so I could once again see Naru.

Yasu's mouth was still hanging open and I almost said something about catching flies but hold back my words looking instead at Naru. He looks to be slowly processing everything Chiaki had just blurted out, his eyes unfocused and blinking slowly before giving a nearly imperceptible shake of the head.

"You know where Gene is?" Naru said barely above a whisper, but I heard him perfectly. His eyes fill with hope and longing as he turns his gaze back to me. Gone is the Naru I've come to know and here sits the boy I have glanced on very few occasions. This isn't Naru the Narcissist; this is Oliver the boy who has lived his life in self imposed isolation with only his brother there to support him.

I ignore the sting of tears in my eyes, walk forward and engulf Naru in my embrace. He tenses at first but slowly relaxes. "Yes, Noll" I say softly and hear him let out a watery breath next to my ear, before leaning into my embrace.

"Thank you Mai" Naru whispers into my ear before pulling back. I release him and take a step back. He doesn't look up and continues to hide behind his dark bangs but I catch a hint of a smile pulling at the corners of his lips. Yasu places a hand on his back and smiles at me mouthing "Thank You".

After a few moment of comfortable silence Naru finally looks up again and I'm surprised to see his eyes dry of tears. "Where?" He asks me in the same demanding tone I'm use to but in his eyes there is a spark I've never seen before and he can't quite hold back his smile.

"A Lake in the Tochigi prefecture, just outside a town called Ashikaga." I answer as Naru fiddles with a laptop sitting on the table in front of him. The papers from my file still scattered about the table and surrounding floor. I thought it odd that he didn't question HOW I know Gene's whereabouts, but I suppose I'll be forced to explain everything shortly.

"If we leave now we can get there before night fall." Naru mumbled out as if speaking more to himself than the people in the room as he quickly stood from the couch. He packs up his computer and made to grab his coat off the back of the couch.

"Shouldn't we call the others first?" Yasu finally spoke as it became clear Naru was getting ready to run out the office door.

"We will call them after I confirm the lake as my brother's resting place." Naru turned to me and Chiaki "What are you two waiting for get your coats and illusions on we are leaving." Naru demanded as he hurried past us to grab something from his office. He was back before I could blink further ordering us to hurry up while simultaneously insulting our intelligence.

I glance at Chiaki and shrug my shoulders before making my way back to Lin's office to grab my illusion charm.

* * *

"For a genius you can be really stupid sometimes" I complained to the back of Naru's head as we make our way out of Ashikaga by way of a disused country road – the very same road Gene met his death on. It was raining buckets and none of us had thought to bring an umbrella or rain coat. "I mean really! What are we even going to do once we get to the lake? Amaya is hundreds of years old. We are no match for her!" I continued to rant as we trudge through the downpour.

I am miserable. I'm a kitsune who's tied to the element of fire and so it's no wonder I've always hated getting wet. Chiaki on the other hand seems quite content to be soaked to the bone. Naru did end up interrogating me on the hours long train ride which only soured my mood more. I didn't mind telling him, Naru is just so annoyingly condescending when asking questions that it never fails to put me in a bad mood.

Surprisingly though, Naru agreed with most of my deductions and even seemed impressed at one point. Yet, he still managed to outshine me with his "superior reasoning skills" - his words not mine. Over the trip he came up with a few theories as to why Gene had been allowed to wonder previously and why the snake had yet to make another move.

"If she is tied to the lake she most likely cannot leave" I remember Naru saying in his most holler than thou voice. "Gene was probably let loose in hopes he would contact me and lead me to her."

"What about Lin's mom and the attack on Mai?" Yasu had asked, taking over my position as the voice of opposition after Naru insulted me one too many times and Chiaki had to elbow me to stop my growling.

"Mai was only attacked after she entered Amaya's territory on the spirit plain and we can theorize Lin's mother was possessed after visiting the area in which the snake is sealed. It is obvious." Naru had shot me an overly smug look, and once again I felt Chiaki's elbow.

I sigh at the memory of the far too long train ride, listening to the sound of the continuous rain and our feet against the wet pavement. I've always lived in the city and seeing so much greenery was odd, but a deep instinctual part of me felt more at home surrounded by the sounds and smells of nature than I ever have back in Tokyo.

"Can we at least wait for the rain to stop? Chiaki and I may not get sick, but no matter your heritage, Naru, you're still human and so is Yasu." I said trying to be reasonable. Naru may want to wait to bring in the others, but I need to at least contact Hirohito and I can't do that and walk at the same time. Naru is positive we'll be safe from Amaya's influence as long as we remain on the road, but I'm not so certain.

Naru promised not to get close to the lake, but I can't help the uneasy feeling rising in my gut. The train's constant movement prevented me from entering my subconscious so I could contact Hirohito and cell phone coverage has been too spotty for Chiaki to get a good enough signal. The closer we get to the lake the louder my instincts scream for me to contact my ancestor. He is the only one I know that may be able to help.

"This rain is unlikely to stop anytime soon and the lake is not much farther from here." Naru replied to my grumbled complaints. Not bothering to turn around, Yasu shot me a compassionate smile. I just rolled my eyes. Something will never change, Naru's stubbornness being one of them.

Fudo choose that moment to dig his claws into my collar bone, causing me to yelp. Chiaki looks at me concerned but I just pointed to the dragon on my neck and shrug. "Lin must be awake" I said to Yasu and Naru, both of whom looked back to see what happened.

Naru just huffed and once again continued to walk down the road towards the lake. The thought of Lin coming to find me sends a jolt of panic through my body. While he may yearn for revenge against this youkai I know he and my other human friends are no match for Amaya the snake. This knowledge was the only thing to keep me from using Fudo to contact Lin on the long trip here.

None of us are any match for this particular youkai and I fear by coming here alone we have all sealed our fate. We're give Amaya exactly what she wants by allowing Naru to come here, but not even Yasu had been able to dissuade him. I place my hand on Fudo's warm head and send a message of reassurance to Lin. 'It will be fine.' Is what I send to him even though I know it will be anything but fine.

I stretch out my senses as we approach the lake and I can feel Chiaki do the same, his youki is far more controlled than I and he quickly gasps before pulling it back into himself. "She knows we're here" Is all he says in explanation.

Naru nods at the otter and continues on to where I can see a break in the trees. When we round the bend the lake appears before us and Naru's knees give out from under him. Yasu catches him just before he reaches the ground and pulls him against his chest.

"This is it" Naru whispers, voice cracking "This is where my brother was killed" he said after he regains his voice. Yasu still had an arm wrapped around Naru's waist in support and it's a good thing because I doubt Naru's legs are strong enough to hold him with how they're shaking.

It's a pity such a horrible event stained this pristine and beautiful landscape. The small lake cradled at the base of a hill surrounded by lush greenery and in the distance I could see the remains of an old cabin. Even the rain could not dampen the beauty of our surroundings, only the echo of past tragedy lessened its brilliance. Yet, everything is still, only the sound of rain breaking the deathly silence. No breeze, no birds, nor sounds of animals rustling in the brush.

The stagnate air presses down on me as I take in a deep, damp breath in hopes of catching the sent of wildlife I'm sure must exist in the forest, but all I smell is water and wet earth. So I send out my other senses trying to locate life, but quickly draw back my aura when it brushes against something dark, angry, and barely contained. Yes, she does indeed know we're here. I shiver at the memory of rage filled, blood red eyes.

Naru finally seems to regain his footing and gently pushes away from Yasu's hold before turning to me. "We need to get back to the town so we can call the others and hire some divers to drag the lake bed." Once again Naru forgets I'm no longer his assistant, but instead of a witty retort I just roll my eyes and turn to make my way back into town. Glad to leave the open road to find someplace dry and warm to place my phone calls from.

I walk towards the tree line hoping it will give us some cover on our long walk back, but stop when I don't hear the guys fallowing. I turn around just in time to see Naru swat away Yasu's concern touch. Yasu looks startled at Naru's sudden outburst and as I make my way back towards them I catch a glimpse of panic on Chiaki's face. Before either of us can call out a warning Yasu is flying through the air, blown back by Naru's sudden release of power. Yasu hits a nearby tree with a sickening crack, leaving a smear of blood where his head hit, as he crumbles to the ground.

I yell for Chiaki to stop Naru and run to make sure my friend is still alive all the while chanting "Stupid, stupid, stupid" under my breath as my heart beats frantically in my chest. How could we be so stupid! Of course Naru would be susceptible to her influence at a distance! How could we have overlooked that? He's her descendent for Kami's sake! I, at least, should have realized. After all Hirohito can freely come and go from my subconscious, why should Naru and Amaya be any different?

"Yasu!" I call to my unconscious friend as I lean down to check if he is still alive. I lean in and hear his heart's strong beat and feel his chest expand beneath my hand. I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding. '_He's just unconscious, he'll be fine'_ I reassure myself.

I look up after assuring myself once again that Yasu's injury isn't severe to see Chiaki trying to stop Naru from getting any closer to the lake. He didn't lash out again, but every time Chiaki went to grab at Naru he would receive a shock that would send him back a step.

Without thinking I rush towards Naru, jumping to tackle him to the ground or at least I tried. I instead slammed face first into an invisible barrier that formed about a foot from where Naru now stood on the shore of Hebi-ko Lake, his eye vacant and unseeing. Chiaki came to stand next to me testing the barrier with his hand and muttering an incantation under his breath, but nothing happened.

"Naru!" I scream not knowing what else I can do. "Please wake up, please!" Why did I let him come here? Why didn't I listen to Gene and keep him far, far away from this accursed place. I beat my fists against the invisible barrier ignoring the stinging pain traveling up my arm.

"Mai stop, you're hurting yourself" Chiaki tries to pull me back, to hide from my site what happens next but my eyes are glued on Naru's form as he takes the final step into the waters of the lake.

Naru's body suddenly stiffens before falling as if he's a puppet whose strings have been cut. I don't remember shoving Chiaki aside but the next thing I know I'm holding Naru's head in my lap, my heart constricting painfully in my cheat as I stare into his empty blue eyes. All life stripped from his body, no breath, no heart beat, the warmth already fading from his skin.

Oliver Davis is dead.

Naru is dead.

My scream echoes throughout the hillside.

* * *

***hiding behind a rock* Please don't kill me. I couldn't help myself, really I couldn't. **

**I know this chapter is a little short but the next one will be longer. Next chapter is also the final one! I can't believe this is almost over! I have passes the 50,000 word mark which makes this a novel sized story! I will have an epilogue after the final chapter but I will be posting them at the same time. Look for both within the next two weeks. **

**Please review and critique! (Don't flame me too much for killing off Naru)  
**


	13. This is War

"_It's the moment of truth and the moment to lie_

_The moment to live and the moment to die_

_The moment to fight, the moment to fight, to fight, to fight, to fight"_

**This is War** – 30 Seconds to Mars

Naru's dead. Never again will he order me around; never again shall I hear him yell "Mai, tea". I will never again see him blush when I tease him about his relationship with Yasu.

Sobs rack my body as I gasp barley able to bring air into my lungs. So consumed in my grief I don't notice the rain stopping or Chiaki trying to tear me away from Naru's cooling corps. I completely miss the anguished cry of Yasu as he awakes and sees me holding onto his lover. I also miss the demon stepping from the lake and her brief battle with Chaiki.

I look up just in time to see Chiaki mouthing for me to run as his life drains out of him via a hole punched through his chest. I sit frozen, the dead weight of Naru in my arms as Yasu rushes the woman dressed in a black kimono decorated with blood red cherry blossoms, only to be struck down by a bolt of lightning before he can even land a blow. Yasu's body is falling mere inches from where I sit, terror griping my body and turning my limbs to lead.

I look into his empty eyes. No, this can't be happening! They can't die! This is all a horrible nightmare and I will wake up in my bed with Fudo fussing around me. As if sensing my thoughts I feel Fudo's claws sink into my skin – the pain finally snapping me out of my terror induced paralysis. My legs burn with exertion as I quickly push Naru's body from my lap and spring to my feet. I look up and am greeted with the sight of Amaya the Snake slowly making her way towards me from where she had stepped from the lake about twenty feet from where I stand.

Her one hand still stained with Chiaki's blood as she grins at me. She's the same as I remember from the time I met her in the creepy field of flowers – hair as black as night with blood red eyes gleaming with madness. The only difference I can see, is now she has a little black snake no more than four feet in length wrapped around her neck in a sick parody of Fudo's place on my own. I should turn around and run, call Hirohito, but instead I stand there with the bodies of my friends littering the ground around my feet. I won't run. If I die at least I will die fighting.

"I'm going to kill you" I hiss out, my voice conveying all my hatred. I wipe the tears from my face and stand my ground. Calling on all the hatred and hurt in my heart, hoping that will be enough to call upon the flames I can normally only summon in my spirit form – my outstretched hand begins to glow but no flames.

Fudo unwinds from my neck and darts towards the snake youkai, but with a swipe of her bloody claws it disappears in a puff of red smoke. NO! I pull back my hand and begin to shake anew. Fudo! That stupid little dragon! It's nearly powerless without its sibling and master to draw power from. Poor Lin will definitely know something is wrong now that one of his shiki has been killed. I just hope this is over before he has a chance to get here.

"Foolish little fox! You are no more than a kit. You cannot harm me anymore than your pathetic shiki." She laughs as she steps in front of me, kicking Naru's body out of the way and into the lake, but she doesn't move to harm me, just stares at me in amusement. As I watch Naru's body sink into the lake I have to choke back my tears.

"Why?" The question comes out unbidden.

"Why? Why kill one who is of my bloodline?" She smirks over her shoulder at the disappearing dark spot in the lake – revealing long, white fangs as the smile distorts her face into something gruesome. "Because he did not have the potential of his brother, while he may have been powerful he was mortal and would have died shortly anyways. Because I needed all of his power to break the seal and the only way to get that was to sacrifice him."

"You're a monster" I spat out in disgust, but she only continues to grin.

"No more of a monster than you, my dear."

"I'm no monster!" I yell, she's going to kill me anyways why hold my tongue. She turned from where she watched her descendent slowly be consumed by the lake that once sealed her and brought burning red eyes to boar into my own.

"We are youkai and as such it is our duty to protect the earth which gave birth to us, how does fulfilling my duty make me a monster?" I thought she was taunting me but as I look at her grave expression and serious eyes I realize her question is genuine. Does she really not realize all the damage she has done?

"You have killed your own descendents, possessed an innocent woman, and murdered her family! What does any of that have to do with your duty to the earth!" My voice cracked with grief and rage as my body trembled, but I held her gaze and in it I saw nothing but confusion. "You really don't see anything wrong with what you've done, do you?"

She's mad completely and utterly mad. Is this what I will become one day when the loneliness and length of an endless existence become too much? Will I lose all sense of what is right and wrong? Could I so easily kill a member of my own family and justify it? It takes me no more than a second to realize my answer. No. If I live through this I promise myself I will never become like Amaya. I would kill myself first.

"I have done my duty. Now will you join me in ridding my lands of human taint or will you fight me and die like the otter?" Amaya waved a hand in the direction of where Chiaki's body lay in a pool of red. I straighten my spine and look towards my death with my head held high.

"I will NEVER join you." I spit out.

"So be it" Her tone full of ice, she takes the final step that brings her within arm's reach. "You're not going to run?"

"What's the point, we both know you can strike me down before I even take a step." I say between grinding teeth. I wish she would just kill me and get it over with instead of taunting me. My muscles scream for me to run, but I don't want to die with my back turned so I stand tense and wait for the pain of death.

She laughs at me then and raises one pale hand, placing it around my throat. So that's how it's going to be. Death by electrocution, she's going to finish what she started in my dream. As she begins to apply pressure, her claw like nails drawing blood, I look towards her own throat at the little snake with sad blue eyes staring back at me. A choked gasps sounds from my mouth as I stare into familiar blue eyes.

"Gene" is my last conscious thought as I'm racked with seizures caused by the thousands of volts of electricity passing through my body. Pain rips throughout my limbs and tares muscle from bone, tendons from joints. My muscle contract causing my body to flail uncontrollably. The smell of burning flesh enters my noise as I choke on blood blocking my airways, gagging my screams. My skin bubbles and pops, pus running down my arms and legs. I slip in my own bodily fluids, the only thing that keeps me upright is Amaya's burning grip on my throat. The agony of my spine being forced completely backwards to the point I fear I'm going to fold in half and break finally forces me to escape from my physical body.

I float in an endless fog, my mind broken in fragments, memories not my own passing before my eyes.

I see Amaya, younger and happier, living on the shores of an untainted lake surrounded by a pristine forest with her daughter. Both happy and laughing as they spin silk to sell to the humans in the village not far from the lake they protect. I watch Amaya's daughter Kiyo grow into a beautiful woman. I see the forest begin to shrink in size, sacrificed to human progress, as the rivers feeding the tranquil lake taint its pure water with pollution.

A century passes in this way, the human village grows and the earth around it dies. Kiyo spends more and more time away from her mother and their lake. Then one day Kiyo returns with a man she met in Tokyo. She says she is in love and they are to be married and Amaya smiles and congratulates her daughter, but inside she fears being left alone in this dying land unable to leave her home as easily as her daughter. So when her daughter comes to say goodbye, to tell her she is leaving Japan for her husband's homeland, she breaks and begs her not to go. Amaya reveals her true form and lashed out at her daughter's husband, but they escape.

The images come faster now – Amaya being sealed away by an old Buddhist priest, Lin's mom visiting the lake and being possessed but fighting off the youkai spirit enough to escape being used to unseal Amaya from her slumber. Then the snake's spirit is returning to the lake upon Lin's mother's death. Nothing much happens again until I see Gene standing on the edge of the lake talking to a man I realize must be a priest from a local temple. I expect to see a car careening into Gene at any moment, but nothing happens.

Gene looks over the lake and cocks his head as if he hears something and turns to speak to the priest but I can't hear what is being said. Sound being muffled by the water I am immersed in. I would gasp if I could but I feel completely formless and only now do I realize that it's not Amaya's memories I'm seeing but the lake's. I watch calmly – for what else can I be, a lake has no emotions it is water it flows and runs and moves however the earth, wind, and sun make it. Gene appears to bid the priest farewell and as the man walks away Gene moves towards the lake and seems to peer right at me. Still there is no car, and I'm starting to think there never was. All of it an illusion created by Amaya to lure Naru here to be sacrificed.

Then Gene is in the water being pulled under by some unseen force. I watch as he drowns but does not die. No he lives but now in a different form, his human body destroyed, torn away and devoured by the fish and other creatures of the lake – it is a good thing that I don't have a physical form right now or else I'd be nauseous. When the fish and invertebrates are done all that is left is Gene's heart and I watch, amazed as it sinks to the bottom of the lake. It settles next to what I assume is Amaya in her true form (a large black snake that I recognize from my dream) and suddenly it's not a heart anymore but a dark black egg waiting for the sacrifice that will release both himself and the snake that slumbers next to him. Completely unaware of what he has become.

Reality slams back into me and I gasp pain rippling through my body. It feels as if I've been the one hit by a car. I claw at the hand around my throat and with my free hand reaching out, trying to touch the little snake that looks at me with longing, knowing eyes I have never before seen in the living realm. I'm still alive, but barely. Amaya's grip increases once again and she's saying something to me but I can't hear her, my eardrums are once again blown. I can feel blood dripping from my ears and nose, further staining her kimono sleeve. She doesn't look pleased that I'm still alive and if I could I would grant her wish and die. The pain is unbearable, my body still twitching even after she has ceased her attack.

I don't want to look anymore. I don't want to see Gene's sad eyes or Amaya's insane grin, so I close my eyes. The air around me charges with the snake's power and I know that this is it. I won't survive another attack. I suddenly think of Lin. I'm leaving him alone again. I'm letting her take me away from him. NO! I won't be the cause of Lin's pain. I won't let him be alone again!

My eyes snap open to I glare at Amaya as I bring my hands up to once against grasp at her wrist, struggling and clawing at her with a renewed sense of desperation – I can't leave him. There is a burning in my chest, but it doesn't hurt, instead it spreads throughout my veins soothing away my pain and giving me strength. Out of the corner of my eye I see the skin along my hand begin to glow.

My flames have awoken, fighting to be released, and I recognize my mistake too late. I can't control them – the power is completely feral, twisting and churning within me tearing at my body from the inside. It will destroy me along with the snake now struggling to remove herself from my grip, but I don't relent. At least this way the rest of my friends will be safe. Lin will be safe. If I have to leave him I will make sure to take the source of his suffering with me.

'_I'm sorry Koujo. Goodbye.'_ I whisper in my mind, hoping that some how he will hear me.

I look towards Gene and beg him with a look to run. I don't know how much longer I can hold onto either my power or Amaya, but I won't let the burning inferno in my chest free until I know Gene is safe. I would never forgive myself if he was harmed. Relief washed over me when I see the little snake's nod of understanding before he slithers down Amaya's body and escapes into the murky water of the lake behind her.

Amaya seems to have realized what I'm doing because her struggling now has an edge of desperation to it. She is screaming at me in earnest now, all signs of her once calm self gone as she rages against me. She lashed out with her power, but I easily deflect it with my own. I stare at this pitiful creature and feel nothing but hate, all my previous pity wiped away. Madness does not excuse her actions. _I_ refuse to excuse her actions.

A growl that I cannot hear reverberates in my chest as the last thread of my control snaps. Seconds before we are both consumed by the bright blue flames I growl out at the quivering snake "Die".

I awake to the smell of burnt flesh. What the hell? I'm supposed to be dead and the last time I was in the spirit realm I couldn't smell a thing. I sit up from where I was laying and cough, clearing my lungs of the soot I've breathed in and shaking the ash from my fur. Oh! I look down and sure enough I'm greeted with the site of paws instead of hands. Well at least I'm not dead.

The sky is streaked with the colors of sunset, oranges and reds combine to give the illusion of a burning sky. I shiver. The last thing I want to think about right now is fire. It was still early afternoon when I fought with the snake so I've been out for a few hours at least. If Lin or Hirohito have figured out what's happened they should be arriving soon. I pull myself up from the pile of ashes I had been sitting in and make my way over to the bodies of my friends.

Only now that everything is over do I let the grief consume me again. I sink boneless to the ground next to Yasuhara's cold form, using my paw to close his eyes so he no longer stares out at me with clouded, lifeless orbs. Yasu had been my best friend since we met, always knowing what to say to cheer me up or when to say nothing at all and just sit quietly why I cried into his shoulder. I didn't realize how much I needed that constant, quite support until it's gone. We will never again meet for coffee at our café and make complete fools of ourselves causing the staff to shoot us exasperated but amused glances. How can the world be so cruel to take away both Naru and Yasu when they had just found happiness together! I sit for a few moments howling and yipping my sorrows to the sky before making my way over to Chiaki.

He lay spread on his back a hole punched through his chest exposing his insides for all to see. I slowly trod over to his prone form and run my nose in his shaggy brown hair, taking his distinct musky sent and ignoring the lingering sent of death and decay. I didn't know him long, but in that short period of time I had come to care for him like a little brother – even if he was at least a hundred plus years my senior. Chiaki didn't want to come with us today, the mere thought of meeting Amaya terrified him, but he came anyways and he died trying to protect me. I close my eye and loose myself in his familiar sent, a sent that marked him as pack, clan, family. I whimper and finally back away from the dead otter youkai taking one last look at him before turning towards the lake.

Gene sits, coiled on a flat rock by the water's edge, soaking up the last heat of the day. I approached him, wary. I didn't know how much influence Amaya had on him, unsure of whether or not he was still the same Gene I knew. Not that he was much of a threat either. If my own resurrection was anything to go buy he would be as helpless as a mortal snake right now, because besides my obvious self awareness I felt completely mortal.

'I'm sorry' Gene's voice whispered in my head and I looked into the snakes eyes and saw my friend staring back at me.

'You're sorry? I'm the one that should be apologizing. None of this would have happened if I'd listen to you in the first place.' I say back telepathically as I complete my journey to where he lays and stretch out next to him, sharing my warmth as the sun begins to set. This is entirely my fault. I should have never told Naru about this place. I should have asked Hirohito to get him out of the country using what ever means necessary. I should have made Naru wait before coming here today. If only I had done something different everyone might still be alive and I would still have a human body.

'Mai, don't blame yourself. How about a compromise?' I look over to the snake that moved to place his little head on top of one of the paws I had my own head resting on. It's so very weird talking to Gene like this. I never imagined we would meet on the mortal plain much less that when we did it would be as youkai stuck in our animal forms. 'We agree that all of us were bloody idiots and it is no one persons fault. I was a bloody idiot for listening to Amaya when she called me here, Naru was a bloody idiot for not listing to your warning, and you were a bloody idiot for not listening to my warning. See not one of us is wholly at fault, so no one takes the blame.'

'You're not angry with me?' I asked because he really should be. Kami, I'm angry at me.

'No Mai, I'm not angry at anyone, just sad.' He sighs into my mind and I feel his sorrow as my own, or maybe it is my own. I can't tell and at this point I don't think it matters, we are both suffering. I tilt my head to the side and nudge at him with my nose until he gets my hint and winds his way around my neck and body until it feels like he is giving me a hug. His head nested into the fur between my ears the rest of his body wrapped around my neck reminding me painfully of Fudo. Gene gives me one final squeeze before settling down. 'You're so warm'

'That's only because you're cold blooded' I say as I get up and begin our trek back to the road to wait for Lin and the others. Away from the lake that has held Gene for the past year and now holds the body of his brother. Away from the blood shed, sorrow, death, and pain.

'What now' Gene asked, voice sounding tired and vulnerable, reminding me of the time under the cherry tree when I held him as he cried. Yes, what now? Unless Hirohito has been hiding something from me, we are stuck this way until our 100th birthday. Lin will be long gone by then as will the rest of my friends. Is that what our life is going to be like from now on? Watching the mortals we love wither and die while we remain the same. I shudder at the thought. Loneliness is what drove Amaya crazy – would it do the same to us? No, because we are not alone. No matter what happens Gene and I have each other, and even if I can't be with Lin as a lover I can still be a companion. I won't let either Gene or Lin suffer alone.

The sound of running feet draws me from my musing and I look up to see Lin and Takigawa running towards us from the direction of the town. Their expressions desperate as they make there way closer and closer. They pass us by without a second glance, not even noticing the little red fox with an even smaller black snake wrapped around its neck. I hear Lin call out my name as he frantically searches the shore. Takigawa is getting sick in the bushes not far from where I sit. I hear him tell Lin that Chiaki and Yasu are dead.

'Mai?' Gene questions again, uncertainty lacing his tone.

'We live Gene, we live.' As long as we're alive and have each other everything will work out one way or another. We will live and laugh and love and never forget those who are lost. For Amaya may have killed what chance Gene and I had at a normal life, she may have killed our friends and brothers, but she did not kill our hope for tomorrow.

Hirohito walks more calmly down the road and stops in front of us his expression grim as he bends down and scoops me up in his arms. He cradles me against his chest and his strong heartbeat comforts me. His warm hand pets my head as he whispers words of comfort to both myself and Gene, accepting of the snake youkai's presence. I was worried he would see Gene as a threat and try to separate us, but that seems the farthest thing from his mind as he looks over the lake and the two bodies that lay on its shore.

"Did he die bravely?" Was the only thing he asked. I was incapable of even forming words in my mind when I thought of Chiaki's last moments so I just nod into my ancestor's shirt. "Then he died a good death."

Hirohito calls out to Lin and Takigawa who are both frantically searching the surrounding area for me, Naru, and the one who killed our friends. They refuse to quite their search until Hirohito calmly tells them everything I relay to him. Takigawa is opening crying by the end and looks about ready to be sick again. Lin is close to tears himself, but manages to pull himself together. He walks over to where Hirohito stands with Gene and me in his arms and reaches out a hand towards us. I nuzzle Lin's hand as a single tear falls from is eye and Gene lifts his head to press into Lin's palm as well.

'Everything is going to be okay' I say to Lin, even though only Hirohito and Gene can hear me. 'I'm still here, you're not alone.'

Lin nods his head as if he's heard me and his lips twitch into a familiar half smile. Everything is going to be okay, no matter what, I have to keep believing that.

* * *

**A/N: Hehehe…. So that's the last chapter. Sorry it took so long it was hard to write. I was going to write and post an epilogue immediately after this, but I've decided to do something different. Please send me, in your reviews, what you would like the epilogue to cover.**

**It could be everyone reuniting in Tokyo after the last chapter and attending Naru & Yasu's funeral – (depressing but giving closure)**

**It could be Mai, Lin, and Gene a couple years down the road (Mai and Gene still in their base forms). - This is as close to a "happy" ending you are getting.**

**It could be Mai and Gene a century latter when they regain their human forms.**

**It could be something super depressing like Mai watching Lin die when he is old. (This is what I was going to write, but then I decided not to be so utterly angsty)**

**Or I can leave it as it is, I don't NEED to write an epilogue (I kind of like this ending), but if anyone thinks I need to tie up any loose ends let me know.**


End file.
